The eden's calling
by Skuggi Beckett
Summary: Kelahiran manusia dalam dunia baru membawa malapetaka besar. Bhunivelze akan membinasakan seluruh manusia dan tiada yang bisa menghentikannya, tidak terkecuali dengan Etro yang telah menyusun rencana demi kelangsungan hidup manusia. Disana lah Adam terlahir bersama dengan Chaos. "Karena keajaiban cahaya tidak akan lagi berpihak pada kalian." (CHAPTER 12 UPDATED!)
1. The new world

**The Eden's calling**

**Chapter 1 : The new world**

"_Petualangan ini telah berakhir… mungkin kah ada petualangan lain yang menantiku selanjutnya?"_

"_aku hanya tahu, kita akan segera bersama-sama kembali"_

"_Serah"._

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda mengenakan T-shirt putih polos disertai dengan mantel putih panjang dan celana cokelat muda di lengkapi sandal hitam ber-_standard heels _menuruni sebuah kereta. dibawanya sebuah koper sederhana berwarna cokelat tua ke sebuah perhentian kereta. ia menghirup udara segar, diciumnya bebauan berbagai macam bunga yang tertanam di sepanjang pinggir jalan di kota yang tenang dan indah. Wanita itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya untuk menemui 'seseorang', seseorang yang penting dan sangat amat ingin ia temui selama hidup nya menjadi 'Savior'.

Lightning 'Claire' Farron, ya, wanita ini adalah titisan dewi Etro sekaligus pengganti posisi Etro ketika dewa Bhunivelze mengambil kekuatan Etro karena ia sangat menyesal telah menciptakan Etro ke dunia karena keserupaan nya dengan ibu kandung sang Dewa cahaya, dewi Mywn.

Setelah kembalinya lightning yang dengan setia menjaga Kristal nisan sang dewi yang telah tertidur, Lightning ditugaskan Bhunivelze untuk mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa dan menuntunya kembali menuju _Unseen realm_, dengan diimingi hadiah bahwa Bhunivelze sendiri akan menghidupkan kembali anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang lightning sayangi, Serah Farron. Tetapi dibalik semua itu, Bhunivelze menyimpan kebohongan, jiwa-jiwa yang telah di kumpulkan lightning rupanya akan di musnahkan dan Bhunivelze akan membuat kembali dunia baru dengan manusia ideal dan peraturan ideal yang dia rencanakan. Namun kebohongan Bhunivelze tersebut telah lightning ketahui, ia pun menantang Bhunivelze sendiri untuk menghadapinya, walau sesungguhnya idenya ini sangat amat melewati batas, tetapi apa lah arti dari sebuah 'lampauan batas' jika sang dewa sendiri telah berbohong melampaui batas dan dengan teganya membuang begitu saja apa yang telah ia ciptakan dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah 'ketidak sengajaan' telah membuat dunia itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja lightning bukan lah orang yang dengan tega mebiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi pada manusia lain. Selama perjalanan nya menjadi seorang _L'cie_, lightning perlahan mulai mengerti apa arti dari sebuah 'hubungan', maupun hubungan sebuah keluarga atu pun pertemanan, ia berhenti menjadi sosok yang egois yang hanya bisa mementingkan tujuannya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak tekanan dan penderitaan yang tiada hentinya mengikis perasaan di dalam hatinya, akhir damai seakan menjadi angan-angan yang sangat ingin dia capai. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia pun mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, yaitu bersama kembali dengan serah dan kawan-kawan nya yang lain, walau perasaan cinta yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah kekeluargaan dan buakan romantika, 'tak apa lah' di fikirnya asalkan seluruh orang bahagia, ia pun akan ikut senang walau akhirnya ia tidak pernah menentukan siapa-siapa orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak di masa depan, ya, aku maksud seorang 'Pria'.

Tersadar dari renungan nya mengingat masa lalu yang kelam dan penuh penderitaan, lightning pun tersentak melihat sesosok perempuan muda berpakaian _Casual_ dan memiliki warna rambut sama dengan nya, di temani seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan _facial hair_ tipis menutupi dagunya, melambaikan tangan pada lightning,

"Liiiiiiiiight!" seru perempuan itu dengan wajah bahagianya,

Sedikit menitihkan air mata, lalu cepat menyusutnya dengan lengan kanannya, lightning pun berlari menuju perempuan itu dengan spontan memeluknya erat.

"Serah.." ucap lightning yang megelus kepala serah, nada dari suaranya mulai gemetar, menahan tetesan air mata yang akan membasahi pipinya, "sudah berapa lama aku menantikan hal seperti ini terjadi.."

"aku senang kita bisa bersama kembali, Kak" ucap serah dengan senyuman hangat nya, suaranya lah yang ingin lightning dengar selama ini, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-teman nya, mimpi yang amat dia idamkan.

"Hoho! Kak Light! Sepertinya kau melupakan aku ya? Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kami? Aku telah mempersiapkan pestanya, tingal persetujuan dari mu saja kak!" seru Snow yang mengganggu moment-moment mengharukan dalam pertemuah adik-kakak yang telah lama berpisah ini. dengan optimis, ia pun memasang wajah cerianya pada kedua Farron yang sedang bereuni di hadapan nya. Sontak, lightning memukul bahunya, kali ini tak terlalu bertenaga sehingga tak menimbukan rasa sakit paada bahu snow,

"Berjanji lah pada serah kalau kau akan menjaganya bagai mana pun kondisinya" ucap lightning dengan senyuman lebar yang tergambar pada wajahnya. ramah, namun serius.

"Tentu saja kak! Aku akan bersumpah demi Etro!" ucap snow yang menganggukan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan lightning bahwa janjinya bukan lah janji biasa, tetapi 'kesungguhan'.

"Baik lah! Ayo kita makan siang di rumah! fang, vanille, hope, sash, dajh telah berkumpul! Nora membuatkan kita spaghetti dan nacos!"

"ow! Betapa aku sukanya dengan nacos! Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Farron dan yang lain, rumah baru, di dunia baru mereka.

* * *

_Apakah engkau pernah merasakan kesendirian?_

* * *

Di sebuah kota besar yang di kuasai oleh Emperor Lucis, terlihat seorang pemuda menaiki sebuah sepeda sport mengelilingi kota dengan kecepatan penuh. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang, _spiky,_ mengenakan T-shirt dan rompi tanpa lengan sehingga memeperlihatkan dengan jelas tubuh ramping namun atletik, di sertai dengan celana hitam sepasang dengan _boots_ hitam nya.

"Ayo noct! Kau payah sekali sih! Mengejar ku pun tak bisa! Haha!" ucap pemuda berambut spyki-pirang tersebut,

" Mana mungkin bisa ku kejar sementara aku menaiki _skate board_ ini dan kau mengayuh sepeda sport, dasar curang! Kembalikan laptop ku oi, Prompt!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sebaya dengan pemuda yang ia kejar.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, seorang pangeran muda pewaris tahta raja Regis Lucis Caelum dan calon emperor kerjaan Lucis, pemengang Kristal kehidupan di Lucis. Walau masih muda, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk masa depan kerajaan Lucis, walau kawan-kawan nya selalu membuatnya kembali menjadi kanak-kanak lagi dengan mengerjainya agar ia menghapuskan image kaku-nya sebagai seorang 'pangeran'.

"ayo Noct! Ayo! Haha!" ejek Prompto. Prompto adalah sahabat dekat Noctis sewaktu masa kecil nya. Ia adalah teman yang loyal walau pun selalu mengganggu dan mengejek Noctis. Dikala hari mulai meredup, ia lah penghibur dan pencerah suasana dari tiga orang yang lain.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu! Kalau kau melakuakan hal aneh lagi, nanti Tuan besar akan marah!" Ucap Cor Leonis, kepala dari _Lucis_ _Royal Guard _yang di percayai oleh sang raja untuk mendampingi noctis selama ia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pangeran yang ikut serta menangani masalah ekonomi, social dan politik di kerjaan Lucis.

"biarkan dia berolah raga dan keliling me-_refresh_ otak nya yang di penuhi urusan-urusan politik yang menyebalkan,Cor!" ucap Gladiolus. Gladioulus Amicitia adalah salah satu team member dari kelompok noctis, ia adalah teman setia noct, walau peran nya hampir mendekati seorang _bodyguard_, tetapi sikapnya tak terlalu formal.

"mungkin aku setuju dengan ucapan nya kali ini" ucap Ignis yang membenarkan kaca mata nya dan mengehela nafas sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Gladiolus mengikuti Cor yang mengejar Noctis. Ignis Stupeo Scientia, bisa di bilang ia adalah orang paling jenius dan terlalu berkesan '_Noble_' dalam grup Noctis. Walau pun begitu, hubungan nya dengan Noctis, Gladiolus dan Prompto sangat lah akrab bagai saudara kandung.

Prompto tiba-tiba saja menabrak sebuah mobil, Prompto pun terjatuh dari speda sport nya itu dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan laptop milik Noctis yang berisi data-data penting hasil diskusi rapat nya bersama ayah dan 4 ajudan besar dari kerajaan lain nya. Lalu datang lah sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak Prompto,

"wo- WOAAAA!" teriak Prompto histeris, namun mobil itu bukan menabrak Prompto

sialnya, laptop Noctis lah yang tergeleng mobil sedan merah yang melintas tepat di hadapan Prompto karena sepedanya memblokir jalan yang menimbulkan kemacetan dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil tersebut, berniat meminta maaf dan mengecek kondisi apakah ada korban atau tidak,

"ah! Maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Snow yang membantu Prompto bangun dari jatuhnya,

"Errr, ya, aduh aku sih tak apa… namun… um" Prompto melirik kearah ia terakhir kali melihat laptop yang ia jatuhkan, sontak ia melompat. Laptop Noctis kini hanyalah setumpukan mesin rusak yang berantakan dan tak bisa di pakai lagi. Spontan Noctis menghampiri Snow dan mulai memarahinya,

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Di dalam laptop ini banyak sekali data-data penting! Dan kau menghancurkan nya begitu saja!"

"Ya ampun, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan salah ku! Aku tidak sengaja melakukan nya!" jawab Snow yang mengusap belakang kepalanya karena kebingungan dan panik,

"Maaf saja tidak cukup!" bantah Noctis karena kesal,

"Aku akan ganti rugi berapa pun itu banyak nya, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah! Demi Mywn!" ucap Snow, sekali lagi bersungguh menyesali perbuatan yang di perbuatnya, walau tak di sengaja,

"Ganti rugi kata mu?! Apa yang kau bisa ganti?! Menggantinya saja tak semudah kau menghancurkan nya!" teriak Noctis. Kejadian itu memancing warga untuk melihat mereka, para wartawan pun tak mau ketinggalan berita, mencari informasi, dan gossip tentang pangeran pewaris tahta Lucis ini.

Tak disangka, seorang wanita tinggi, cantik, berambut merah muda keluar dari pintu belakang mobil merah yang di kendarai Snow, dan dengan cepat ia memukul wajah Noctis, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memasang wajah syok karena melihat kejadian itu, kejadian saat seseorang dengan lantangnya berani memukul wajah pangeran pewaris kekuatan kristal dan calon pemimpin Lucis. Wartawan-wartawan tak mau kalah berlomba-lomba memotret adegan tersebut karena akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dalam media minggu ini.

"N-Noct…." Sahut Prompto pelan, menghawatirkan kawan nya,

Noctis terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melihat jelas figur wanita tersebut dan ia membentak,

"APA MASALAH MU?!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU!" jawab Lightning, wanita satu-satunya yang berani memukul yang mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum, sang pewaris tahta.

"Snow telah bilang bahwa ia tak sengaja kan?! Kenapa kau terus saja memperpanjang masalahnya?!"

"Data ini penting! Dan bagaimana kau akan menggantikan nya?! Teman bodoh mu ini berhasil dengan sukses menghancurkan nya!"

"Mememang nya siapa diri mu ini?! Sok sekali kalu berbicara! Apa IBU mu tak pernah mengajari mu soal 'menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik' apa?!"

Mendengar kata 'ibu', mendadak Noctis terdiam membeku dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya, melihat dengan tatapan kosong. Lightning menyilang kedua tangan nya di depan dada,

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, hum…. Pewaris tahta-." Jelas Ignis mendadak, namun terpotong karena Noctis menghentian nya.

"Noct…" Tanya Ignis kahwatir, Noctis menepuk pundak Ignis dan berjalan melewatinya, Ignis menatapi Noctis yang semakin berjalan menjauhi orang-orang di belakang nya yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kawan-kawan Noctis yang lain nya pun berjalan mengikuti Noctis,

"Huh! Sepertinya benar, ibunya tak pernah mengajarinya soal tata karama penyelesaian masalah secara baik-baik" ucap Lightning kesal,

"Phew… baru saja memulai hidup baru, rupanya sudah kena masalah lain, aku memang menyedihkan" keluh Snow. Serah pun membuka pintu mobil dan meghampiri Snow yang sedang bersedih itu,

"Sudah lah Snow, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah, yang lain sudah menanti" ucap serah yang berusaha menenangkan hati tunangan nya.

"ya ampun… kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman besar sepertinya" ucap Gladiolus pasrah,

*_**PEEP PEEP**_

Terdengar suara dari sebuah ponsel yang di bawa oleh Cor saat mengejar Noctis untuk berhenti bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan ponselnya tersebut,

"Yang mulia, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Cor berhenti berkata, "…. baik", beberapa saat ia terdiam mendengarkan sang raja berbicara padanya lewat ponsel, lalu ia melirik Noctis sebentar dan melanjutkan mendengarkan perintah raja Regis. "Baik, akan saya laksanakan yang mulia." Cor pun menutup ponselnya dan berkata "Tuan besar meminta pangeran untuk menemuinya sekarang".

Prompto melompat karena kaget, diikuti Gladiolus yang menampar kening nya,

"Oh! Bagus! Betapa indahnya dunia ini!" gerutu Noctis kesal. Noctis pun bergegas kembali ke kastil untuk menemui ayah nya.

* * *

_Bagai mana jika kau tidak pernah mempunyai seseorang yang harus kau cintai?_

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor berlantaikan marmer yang menuju kearah ruang kantor privasi raja Regis, yang tak lain adalah langkah dari kaki Noctis, di ikuti oleh tiga orang teman nya, Ignis, Gladiolus, dan tentu saja, penyebab kekacauan, Prompto. Prompto merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal konyol itu yang akan menjadi bibit permasalahan lain antara anak dan ayah ini. Telah lama hubungan Regis dan Noctis jauh dari kata harmonis, hubungan mereka kurang dari layaknya ayah dan anak. Sesunggunya Regis sendiri adalah ayah yang amat peduli terhadap Noctis karena peran nya sekarang hanyalah seoang _single parent, _sendiri membesarkan Noctis tanpa kehadiran sang bunda, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, Kesibukan Regis dan kesibukan Noctis keduanya hanya membawa kekakuan dalam keluarga. Maka dari alasan tersebut, Noctis memilih meluangkan waktu banyak bersama dengan sahabat nya. mereka senang berburu di hutan, mengunjungi bar, bermain ke club dan bertemu banyak kenalan wanita, hal biasa, walau sesungguhnya penasihat raja selalu menceramahi Noctis atas perbuatan yang di sebutnya 'liar' itu. 'Apa lah arti kata dari sebuah formalitas? Itu hanya sebatas bisnis ber bisnis saja' fikirnya, ya, dia terlalu muda untuk menanggung kewajiban besar sebagai pewaris tahta walau sesungguhnya dia masih di bimbing untuk membenahi dirinya dan menyingkirkan kelakuan yang seenaknya.

Langkahnya pun terhenti saat Noctis telah mencapai pintu hitam besar yang berada di depanya, perlahan ia genggam gagang pintu yang terbuat dari metal berpoleskan warna emas redup.

"Sampai disini biar aku yang masuk sendiri" ujar Noctis pada kawan-kawan nya.

Ia pun menarik gagang pintu tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan sebuah suara,

_**Krieeet-**_

Dilihatnya sang ayah yang terduduk di atas kursi besar berlapis sponge lembut berwarna hitam yang berada di balik sebuah meja hitam yang mengkilap, menampakan bayangan wajah sang ayah.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, duduk lah" Regis memberi perintah dan menujukan Noctis agar duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di seberang mejanya. Walau kursi tersebut terlihat nyaman untuk di duduki, tetapi perasaan Noctis mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Beberapa saat moment menjadi hening, Noctis menatapi kedua kakinya dengan tatapan kosong, Regis pun memecahkan suasana hening tersebut dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada putranya,

"Noctis, anak ku. Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pangeran di Lucis?"

Barusaja Noctis akan menjawab tetapi telah terpotong oleh pertanyaan ayahnya, kembali Noctis menatapi kakiknya dengan pandangan kosong,

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar mengenai pemerintahan?"

"Aku-"

"Sudah berpa lama kau belajar untuk menjadi dewasa?"

"AYAH!" sontak Noctis mengehentikan pertanyaan beruntun yang di ajukan sang ayah padanya,

"Tidak kah kau menyadari berapa usia mu sekarang? Mengapa kau tiada hentinya merubah kebiasaan mu itu dan belajar untk menjadi dewasa?!" sentak ayahnya kesal.

"Aku tahu aku telah berusia 21 tahun, aku bisa mengurusi hidup ku! Perbehenti lah mengatur ku! Aku bisa mencari kehidupan ku sendiri-"

"Dan berhenti menjadi pewaris tahta Lucis?!" ucap ayahnya memotong omongan Noctis,

Mata Noctis berubah warna menjadi merah darah, ia gretakkan gigi nya, mengepal erat kedua tangan nya, pertanda sang pangeran kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan ayahnya dengan keras,

"Tch!" Noctis pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berbalik, membanting pintu besar hitam yang menghalangi jalan nya, ia melewati segerombolan teman nya,

"Noct!" Seru Prompto yang berlari mengejar Noctis,

"Noct…. Yang mulia raja memang sama kerasnya dengan Noctis. Aku jadi mulai kahwatir dengan mentalnya akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Gladiolus, prihatin dengan kondisi keluarga sahabatnya,

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Bahkan aku pun tak tahu cara mengatasi pertengkaran mereka yang tiada ujungnya. Andai saja yang mulia ratu masih berada di sini." Ucap Ignis yang menghela nafasnya.

* * *

_Kehidupan dan kematian, bergilir layaknya sebuah roda, berputar bagai dunia, berhembus bagai angin._

* * *

**NOCTIS' POV**

Aku berjalan menuju Rooftop, aku terdiam menatapi sebuah lukisan indah yang tergambar di atas sebuh kanvas lebar. Di sana terletak sebuah tulisan, menyebutkan sebuah judul dari fugur gambar tersebut, 'Etro'.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" aku bertanya seakan lukisan itu mau mendengarkan ku,

"Mengapa kau memberikan semua ini pada ku?" aku bertanya kembali,

"Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini…." Ucap ku pada likisan yang hanya membisu menjadi saksi saat aku meneteskan air mata.

**-Flashback-**

"Ibu, mengapa aku selalu melihat cahaya aneh dalam mimpi ku?" Tanya Noctis kecil yang tertidur di samping sang bunda,

"Benarkah? Lalu menurut mu cahaya itu apa?" Tanya sang bunda lembut,

"Entah lah ibu, aku juga telah melihat wajah kakek sebelum ia meninggal" jawab Noctis polos dengan ekspresi kahwatir,

Sang bunda tersenyum hangat dan ramah pada anak semata wayang kesayangan nya itu,

"Dewi Etro lah yang berkehendak memberikan cahaya itu. Kau di pertemukan dengan kakek mu sebelim ia meninggal karena…."

"Aku juga melihat ibu.." ucap Noctis. Mendadak ucapan ibunya terhenti sejenak, ekspresi wajah nya berubah menjadi sedih. Tetapi dengan cepat ia merubahnya kembali, meletakan senyuman hangat sekali lagi pada anaknya,

"Itu artinya kau telah di berkati" jawab sang bunda tersenyum lebar.

"Uh.. di berkati? Benar kah?" bisiknya pelan.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Mengapa harus ibu…?" keluh ku pada sebuah lukisan bisu. Air mata uterus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi.

**-Flashback-**

"Noctis.. aku ingin berbicara pada mu." Ucap Stella yang menggenggam lengan Noctis, mereka berlari di sebuah padang rumput berkabut menuju sebuah danau. Di sana terlihat air bening dari danau yang tenang, dan sunyi. Mereka duduk di tepian danau, Stella memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, Noctis memalingkan wajahnya pada Stella,

"Aku mendapat sebuah mimpi… memang sudah lama mimpi ini telah terjadi.."

"Mimpi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Noctis. Stella terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau percaya jika dewi Etro memberikan pengelihatan kepada seseorang soal kematian itu artinya mereka adalah orang pilihan sang dewi?"

"Uh?" Noctis mengedipkan kedua matanya,

"Ia memberikan pengelihatan itu lewat mimpi"

Noctis terkejut mendegar pernyataan Stella soal mimpi dan anugrerah Etro,

"Aku melihat sebuah cahaya… dan wajah ibu mu." Jawab Stella dengan senyum sedih terukir di wajah kecil nan polosnya itu,

Noctis terdiam mendengar jawaban Stella mengenai cahaya dan wajah ibunya, sekarang ia pun tahu apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu hanyalah bohong, kebohongan agar ia tak bersedih mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

'Stella di berikan pengelihatan yang sama' fikirnya. Ibunya telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu,umurnya terlalu muda untuk menerima kepergian bunda tercintanya. Noctis pun terdiam, memeluki kedua kaki mungilnya, menangisi kematian sang bunda yang telah lama pergi.

** -End of flashback-**

"Ambil lah kembali kekuatan ini.. aku tak mau melihat kematian lagi.." ucap ku pada dewi Etro, tiada jawaban apa pun soal semua yang ku alami dan mengapa ini terjadi pada ku, takdir ini seolah menguyur kepedihan dalam hidup ku, aku hanya bisa menangisinya, meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam.. sakit, hanya itu yang kurasa dalam hidup ku.

**POV END**

* * *

_Yang telah pergi tak bisa kembali, yang telah terjadi tak bisa terulang kembali._

* * *

**A/N : oke, sebuah awal yang lumayan panjang, thehe. Saya ketik cetita ini sambil mendengarkan sebuah music dari final fantasy XIII yang di cover oleh fans FF dari Jepang, mereka memang keren! Well, sampai di sini dulu ya, saya harus memulihkan otak dan kondisi badan yang semakin lama semakin lunglai saja :"D aduduh~ R&amp;R nya jangan lupa.**


	2. The firework prayer

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 2 : The firework prayer**

Angin malam berhembus meniupi sebuah tirai yang tertata di samping kedua sisi jendela di kamar Noctis. Malam itu ia terjaga karena tiada hentinya memikirkan masalah yang ia dapati setiap hari, terutama hubungan keluarganya, juga kepergian sang bunda.

_**Tak!—Tak!—Tak!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kaca jendela Noctis, seperti ada seseorang yang melempari kaca jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil. Dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela, ia mebuka kedua kaca jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya,

"oiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nooooooooct! Jangan murung saja! Ayo kita jalan-jalan! ada festival kembang api di taman Nautilus!"

Prompto berteriak memanggil Noctis agar dia bisa ikut menonton festival kembang api bersamanya, dan dua kawan lain nya.

"dengar, aku telah berlutut di depan yang mulia raja untuk meminta maaf, apa aku juga harus berlutut di hadapan mu untuk meminta maaf? Apa itu membuat mu mau bersemangat kembali dan berhenti menjadi pangeran kelam yang kerjanya berdiam diri di kamar selama 12 jam huh?!" ejek Prompto pada Noctis, seperti biasa, Noctis membalas dengan senyuman, kawan nya yang satu ini dapat mencerahkan keadaan hanya dengan ejekan nya saja,

"ayo pangeran Noctis gloomy Caelum haha!" Gladiolus mengejeknya juga sambil merangkul Prompto,

"aduh sakit bodoh!" keluh Prompto pada rangkulan Gladiolus yang terlalu kuat, lalu ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kawan nya yang bertubuh raksasa itu,

"hei, yang bodoh itu kau, dan semua tahu itu." Balas Gladiolus dangan santai,

Noctis menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum pada kawan-kawannya yang menanti di luar. Noctis pun melompati jendela kamarnya dan mendarat di hadapan kawan-kawan nya,

"kita jadi pergi?" Tanya sang pangeran,

"WAHOOOW! Itu baru nama nya semangat! Ayooo! Gadis-gadis cantik, Aku datang!" seru Prompto yang bersemangat mengangkat kepalan tangan nya ke atas,

"rupanya itu yang dia incar selama ini?" ucap Ignis pasrah dengan ke-_Playboy-_an kawan nya,

"oh! Ayo lah kawan-kawan, gadis-gadis cantik akan me-_refresh_ kembali kekelaman kalian~" ucap Prompto. Prompto pun mendadak merangkul Noctis,

"uhuh! Pangeran kita juga butuh me-_refresh_ otaknya, ayo~ kita hapuskan kejengkelan~ lalala~" ucap Prompto dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik Noctis untuk ikut bersamanya,

"semangat sekali dia" ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Ignis mengikuti Prompto dan Noctis,

"selagi itu akan menghibur Noctis, mengapa tidak?" ucap Ignis,

"ya, mari nikmati saja festivalnya" Gladiolus pun tersenyum.

* * *

_Hubungan yang kuat, akan menciptakan cinta yang tak kalah kuatnya juga._

* * *

Tak terasa, satu jam perjalanan menuju taman Nautilus di Lucis berakhir juga. Lucis memiliki kota yang amat luas, dan Nautilus terletak di ujung kota Lucis sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk meraih tempat tersebut. tak terlalu jauh memang, karena kastil Caelum berada tepat di tengah kota, tetapi waktu lah yang cepat berputar, membuat segalanya tak terasa telah terlewat jika tak melakukan apa-apa.

"huaaa! Indah sekali!" ucap Prompto yang terkesima menyaksikan beberapa lontaran kembang api yang menerangi gelapnya langit malam, Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus pun ikut menyaksikan nya.

"lihat! Lihat! Ada rumah kaca!" seru Prompto yang berlari menuju pintu masuk antrian rumah kaca tersebut,

"rumah kaca? Hm, kedengaran nya menarik." ucap Gladiolus,

"yang benar saja, aku akan menunggu kalian di luar, masuk kedalam sana membuat kepala ku pusing, sudah cukup dengan menggunakan kaca mata ini yang tiap hari per sembilan jam telah membuat pening." Ujar Ignis, menyerah sebelum bertarung,

"kau payah sekali sih, ya sudah, ayo Noct! Ayo Glad!" ucap Prompto dengan semangat menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya memasuki antrian dan meninggalkan Ignis.

Beberapa saat setelah antrian mulai menipis, mereka pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi cermin, berbagai bentuk cermin di letakkan di sekeliling ruangan, ada yang berbentuk melengkung, bergelombang dan miring, warna _Navy_ _blue _menyelimuti seluruh bagian ruangan seolah ruangan tersebut berupa langit di malam hari, di hiasi kerlap kerlip aksesoris yang bergelantungan di atasnya, mebuat kesan 'langit malam yang berbintang' terasa jelas pada ruangan tersebut,

"wow! Liahat ini Glad! Aku terlihat gemuk sekali di sini!" ucap Prompto yang berkaca pada bayangan nya di sebuah cermin,

"tepatnya terlihat seperti seekor babi, haha" ucap Gladiolus yang menertawai teman nya,

"ah! Ayo lah! Rupa ku lebih tampan dari Scott Reneuve!" Jelas Prompto yang membandingkan penampilannya dengan penyanyi dari sebuah band hard rock yang terkenal di Lucis.

Noctis berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin oval berukirkan sayap malaikat yang menekuk kebawah, seolah-olah sayap itu melingkari cermin oval yang berada di hadapan nya,

"wow" ucap nya melihat ukiran yang amat indah melingkari cermin oval, tua dan berdebu itu, ia menatapi bayangan nya yang terpantul dari kaca tersebut. Bayangan yang di pantulkan oleh kaca itu terlihat kabur, 'mungkin karena kaca ini sudah usang' fikirnya, tiba-tiba saat ia menatapi bayangan di kaca tersebut, terlihatlah figure sesuatu, lama kelamaan semakin mendekat, dan,

"BOOO!"

Noctis terkejut, rupanya itu Prompto yang usil berusaha menakutinya dari belakang,

"tch! Apa-apan kau ini?!" Tanya Noctis kesal,

"hahaha! Lihat wajah kaget mu tadi!" Prompto tertawa bersama Gladiolus,

"Noct, kau benar-benar lucu!"

"ah! Hentikan!" ucap Noctis kesal sambil membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"oh ayo lah Noct! Kita belum menelusuri semuanya kan?" tanya Prompto,

"ah, sudah lah, ayo ikuti dia." Ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah kaca tersebut.

Saat mereka berhasil meninggalkan rumah kaca tersebut, mereka mulai berjalan-jalan kembali menuju tempat lain, baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki kearah sebuah tenda yang bertuliskan 'Circus', mereka di cegat oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris karena melihat Noctis, sang pangeran yang rupanya berada di Nautilus, malam hari, tanpa di kawal bodyguard, yah walau Gladiolus sendiri berperan sebagai bodyguard.

"itu! Itu Noctis-sama!" teriak seorang gadis menunjuk kearah Noctis dan dua teman nya,

"aaa! Tidak mungkin!" ucap salah seorang gadis, menggila,

"ew, kelihatna nya kita harus pergi dari sini.." ucap Gladiolus kahwatir,

"wow, kau akan melewatkan perbincangan bersama gadis-gadis, Galdy?" ucap Prompto,

"uh, maksud ku… AYO PERGI!" sentak Galdiolus mengenggam tangan Noctis dan Prompto, ia berlari sekuat tenaga sementara gerombolan gadis-gadis mengejar mereka. Mereka berbelok, dan menjadikan tenda food court sebagai tempat persembunyian sementara,

"sepertinya-kita harus berpencar—" ucap Gladiolus dengan nafas yang terpatah-patah,

"Noct, pinjam jaket mu!" usul Gladiolus, "aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan kau bersembunyi dimana pun itu, dan ingat, bersembunyi lah di daerah food court agar aku dan yang lain nya bisa menjemput mu, kami akan mencari Ignis, jangan sampai gadis-gadis itu tahu" usul Gladiolus, lalu ia memakaikan jacket Noctis pada Prompto, Gladiolus juga mengambil sebuah topi yang tergantung di tempat penjual aksesoris dan memakaikannya pada Prompto.

"Ok, ayo Prompt, kita alihkan perhatian mereka"

"ow, okay… pertemuan dengan gadis-gadis? Hahaha!" ucap Prompto lalu ia dan Gladiolus pun berlari meninggalkan Noctis.

Noctis pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar food court, berfikir dimana ia harus bersembunyi, 'rasanya bosan sekali' fikirnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, ia masih berjalan-jalan karena kebingungan, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian nya,

"ayo lah Serah! Kau pasti bisa menangkap ikan itu!" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dan berbadan besar, kekar.

Rasanya ia tak aneh melihat pria yang mendampingi seorang perempuan manis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum menikmati moment-moment bersama bagai sepasang kekasih itu, 'tunggu, aku ingat dia. Pelaku pemusnahan document negara' fikirnya, pria besar yang di sebut-sebut sebagai-

"Snow, ambilah bagian mu kalau kau tak mau kehabisan" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda, namun wanita ini bukan lah wanita yang di dampinginya melainkan wanita yang telah memukul wajah Noctis saat kejadian itu.

'nenek sihir itu?! Yang benar saja?!' fikir Noctis saat melihat figure nya berdiri di belakang Snow yang sedang asyik mendampingi Serah menangkapi ikan-ikan kecil.

"aww kak! Tidak kah kau bisa menyisakan kue itu untuk ku? Aku masih mau menemani Serah menangkapi ikan-ikan mungil ini untuk nya."

"…..baik lah, terserah kau saja." Jawab Lightning menghembuskan nafasnya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari kedua bola mata biru tua menatapi nya sejak tadi, ia pun berbalik menatap dengan mata berwarna aqua miliknya. Keduanya saling bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain, lambat laun, Lightning pun sadar dan menghampiri pemilik bola mata biru tua yang menatapi nya tadi,

"sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya nya dingin,

Noctis tersentak, tersadar dari tatapan nya yang menghanyutkan, "tch! Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di sini, hari yang sangat menyebalkan." ejek Noctis,

"hmp, mencoba berlari dari gerombolan maniac? Sepertinya kau menjadi pusat perhatian dalam media ya pangeran katak?" balas Lightning, ia pun menyilang kedua tangan nya,

"tch! Apa pun itu bukan urusan mu!" jawab Noctis dengan lantang,

"hmp" Lightning tersenyum seakan senyuman nya menyepelekan Noctis, Noctis menatapnya tajam.

"AYO AYO! COBALAH PERMAINAN DUCK SHOOTER! SIAPA PUN YANG BERHASIL MENEMBAK SELURUH BEBEK AKAN MENDAPATKAN HADIAH! AYO! AYO COBA!"

Teriakan seseorang mempromosikan permainan nya yang berada di balik konter tenda yang bertuliskan '_Duck shooter'_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua setelah sekian lama menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan sinis. Pemilik konter tersebut mengangkat figura Gundam SD yang memancing pandangan Noctis, 'GUNDAM SD! Yang benar saja! seri yang langka. Aku harus mendapatkan nya'. Noctis pun berjalan mendekati konter tersebut dan berkata,

"kalahkan aku dalam game ini jika kau bisa!"

"hmp, menantang ku?" dengan percaya diri, Lightning berjalan menuju konter dan berhenti di samping Noctis, ia pun mengambil senapan angin yang berada di depan nya. Lightning telah di latih selama empat tahun berturut-turut dalam pasukan _Guardian Corps_, mana mungkin ia menolak sebuah tantangan yang juga adalah keahlian nya,

"ayo kita mulai permainan nya"

Mereka berdua pun bersiap dengan senapan yang mereka genggam, pemilik konter tersebut pun memberikan aba-aba pada mereka,

"bersedia, siap, MULAI!"

Papan-papan bergambarkan bebek pun bermunculan, mereka berdua menarik pelatuk dari senjata tersebut, Lightning menembaki papan-papan tersebut dengan cepat dan cekatan, Noctis pun tak kalah gesitnya menembaki papan-papan tersebut yang tiap detiknya bermunculan di arah yang berbeda. 'cih! Sial aku tertinggal banyak olehnya' fikir Noctis, Lightning semakin percaya diri dengan kesuksesan nya yang lebih banyak memecahkan rekor dari pada Noctis, senyuman kepuasan telah tergambar pada bibirnya ia berfikir permainan ini akan ia menangkan. Lalu bebek berwarna silver pun muncul, 'ini target terakhir aku harus mendapatkan nya' ucap Lightning dalam hatinya,

_**Dooor-**_

"huh?!"

Namun sayang, bebek berwarna silver itu telah di dapatkan oleh Noctis,

"haha! aku yang menang!" ucap Noctis dengan optimis,

"tch!" keluh Lightning yang jengkel,

"selamat tuan! Anda pemenangnya karena telah menembak bebek berhadiah, jadi aku akan memberikan kau hadiah, terimalah" pemilik konter tersebut memberikan Noctis sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu di balutkan dengan pita merah muda. Dengan tidak sabar, Noctis pun membuka bungkusan itu, berharap isinya adalah gundam SD yang ia inginkan. namun sayang nya, yang ia dapat bukan lah figura gundam SD, namun sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda,

"a-apa ini?!" ucap Noctis kecewa sambil mengangkat saputangan nya, Lightning pun menutupi bibirnya menahan tawa,

"tak ku sangka, seorang pangeran punya sisi feminine juga ya, fufufu." Ucap Lightning yang masih menahan tawa. 'tch! Sial mengapa aku tak mendapatkan gundam SD nya?! Malah mendapatkan sapu tangan yang aneh ini! Arg aku tak punya sisi feminine! Dasar bodoh!' gerutu Noctis dari dalam fikiran nya. Ia pun membalikan badan nya dari Lightning,

"warna kupu-kupunya sama dengan warna rambutmu-" Ia melemparkan nya ke belakang, Lightning pun refleks menangkapnya,

"barang kali kau membutuhkan nya, simpanlah." ucap Noctis yang melambaikan tangan nya dengan _cool_ meninggalkan Lightning, Lightning pun menatapi nya berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya dengan sebuah siulan,

"wow, sunshine, rupanya dia yang sedang dekat dengan mu huh?" ejek Fang,

"dia hanya anak bermasalah, jangan mudah menyangka." Jawab Lightning dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

"hooo~ mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan?" ejek Fang kembali,

Lightning pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi "ayo Fang, aku harus mencari Serah dan Snow".

* * *

_Air yang mengaliri sebuah batu, lama-kelamaan akan mengikis kerasnya batu tersebut, tak jauh beda dengan perasaan, kebencian dapat luluh juka di balaskan oleh cinta dan ketulusan._

* * *

Telah lama Noctis berjalan mengitari hampir seluruh taman, Nautilus memang taman yang amat luas dibandingkan taman lain di negara tetangga. Kaki nya pun merasa kelelahan, dia berhenti dan duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi taman, di lihatnya banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu-lalang, di sana ada sepasang kekasih sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai masa depan mereka kelak, ia juga melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki berlarian, ia tersenyum melihat kondisi sekitarnya, namun senyumnya mendadak berubah ketika ia melihat seorang ayah yang menuntun anak nya, 'mereka terlihat bahagia' fikirnya sambil meletakkan senyum yang penuh kesedihan di wajahnya. Mendadak ia teringat kembali masa-masa saat ia kecil, ia selalu berpergian bersama dengan ayahnya, berbagi moment bersama, ia pun masih ingat dengan kejadian saat ia tersesat di sebuah kebun binatang, ayahnya rela mengerahkan seluruh _Royal Guard _hanya untuk mencari Noctis. Saat ia menemukan Noctis, ayahnya menangis sambil memeluknya erat, sungguh hubungan keluarga yang indah, namun sayang hubungan mereka menjadi kaku dan dingin saat Noctis beranjak dewasa, ayah nya menekankan ia untuk terus menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan bijak, bagai mana pun Noctis tetap tak mau menjadi copy-an ayahnya dan hidup di bawah bayangan ayahnya, menurutnya itu sangat jauh dari sifatnya. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, ingin menjadi yang terbaik tanpa menjadi copy-an ayahnya dan sukses dengan jalannya sendiri.

"ayah! Ayah! Kembang api harapan nya akan segera mulai! Ayo kita lihat! Ayo!" seru anak tersebut yang kegirangan menggandeng lengan ayahnya, menariknya agar ikut bersamanya. 'kembang api harapan?' Tanya Noctis dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah mendengar kembang api harapan sebelumnya, dengan rasa penuh penasaran, ia pun mengikuti ke dua anak dan ayah tersebut menuju sebuah halaman luas yang diselimuti oleh rumput hijau dan berbagai macam bunga tertanam di sekitarnya. 'taman yang indah' fikir Noctis yang melihati sekitarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya hingga berhenti di depan sebuah papan berbentuk unik dengan rangkaian bunga di sekitarnya. 'legenda permohonan kembang api', ia pun melanjutkan membaca tulisan yang tertulis pada papan tersebut,

"_Legenda permohonan kembang api_

_1000 tahun yang lalu, saat sebelum dunia ini di ciptakan, nenek moyang kita yang berada di dunia pertama yang tuhan ciptakan juga mengadakan sebuah perayaan kembang api tiap tahunya. mereka menyalakan ribuan kembang api pada malam hari, dan saat kembang api harapan yang dinyalakan pada tengah malam, mereka selalu berdo'a. konon do'a kita selalu terkabul saat kita berdo'a pada kembang api harapan yang dinyalakan pada tengah malam." _

'unik sekali' fikir Noctis pada legenda tersebut,

"AYO! Acaranya sudah mulai!" teriak seorang pria mengajak tiga orang teman nya yang lain untuk ikut menyaksikan kembang api harapan, kembang api itu pun di lontarkan. pandangan Noctis pun mengarah pada kembang api tersebut, Warna biru muda menerangi gelapnya malam, kembang api tersebut berbentuk tak biasa seperti kembang api lain nya, bentuknya menyerupai wajah seorang wanita yang abstrak namun indah di pandang, fikiran Noctis pun tertuju pada figure seseorang, 'Etro' fikirnya, cahaya kembang api yang indah menghiasi langit berbintang , menambah keindahan langit yang seolah-olah memberikan kesan 'elegan', Noctis amat terkesima melihatnya.

"kau tahu Lex? Tahun kemarin aku telah memohon pada kembang api harapan." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit cokelatnya memakai setelan pakaian _Casual_ pada kawan nya yang berada di samping nya,

"apa yang kau pinta?" Tanya kawannya,

"aku awalnya merasa muak dengan pertengkaran aku dan istriku yang tiada ujungnya, lalu aku pun meminta agar Melany mau berdamai dengan ku. Dan pada akhirnya do'a ku terkabulkan." Jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga,

"aku turut berbahagia, jagalah hubungan mu dengan istri mu itu Carl. Jangan sia-sia kan dia." Ucap teman nya sambil tersenyum, perbincangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Noctis. 'permohonan nya sungguh-sungguh terkabul? Jadi ini bukan sembarang legenda?' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya. Noctis pun menatap langit yang di hiasi warna-warna indah dari kembang api harapan, 'Etro, apa aku salah jika aku meminta kau untuk mengambil kembali kekuatan yang telah kau berikan pada ku? Aku tak bisa menerimanya, kekuatan ini, aku tak bisa melihat kematian orang lagi… tolong hentikan lah' Noctis pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya 'juga ayah… aku ingin pertengkaran diantara kami terhentikan' ucap Noctis, berdo'a dalam hatinya berharap sebuah keajaiban menghampiri dan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

_Cinta akan selalu membekas bagai goresan dalam album memori._

* * *

Tak terasa telah berjam-jam Noctis berada di taman Nautilus, terlalu banyak kejadian-kejadian yang tidak akan ia laupakan hari ini, juga kembang api harapan tersebut. Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus melewati Noctis dan orang-orang di Nautilus, menciptakan sentuhan dingin pada kulitnya, tetesan air pun berjatuhan membasahi tanah berumput, lambat laun tetesan air tersebut menciptakan rintik-rintik hujan, semakin lama semakin melebat, seluruh orang yang berada di taman Nautilus berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, Noctis pun berlari menuju sebuah tenda untuk menghindari air hujan, namun terlambat sudah, seluruh pakaiannya terguyur air hujan, Dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya basah kuyup. 'sial, di sini hujan deras, dan kemana Prompto, Gladiolus dan Ignis?' keluh Noctis pada dirinya, ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya, berniat tuk menghubungi kawan-kawan tuk menjemputnya, namun sayang apa yang dia dapati hanyalah kantung celana yang kosong. 'arg! Aku lupa! Ponsel ku berada dalam kantung jacket ku yang di pakai Prompto!'.

"Phew! Trimakasih banyak Ignis! Kau datang tepat pada waktunya! Aku sungguh kewalahan menangani fangirls ku!" seru Prompto yang meletakan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada jok mobil yang di kendarai Ignis,

"ya, ya walau akhirnya kau kena marah para gadis-gadis karena sudah menipu mereka" ucap Gladiolus dengan pasrah,

"walau begitu aku senang kok di gerumuni gadis-gadis cantik! Walau sesunggunya mereka mengejar Noct, tapi tak apa~ aku masih punya banyak fans~ haha! Lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya!" ucap Prompto dengan girang walau dia sudah kelelahan, Gladiolus hanya menepuk keningnya.

"ngomong-ngomong soal Noctis… kemana dia?" Tanya Ignis yang masih mengendarai mobil di tengah guyuran hujan lebat. Mendadak Ignis mengerem, yang lain nya terdiam sontak,

"NOCT! TERTINGGAL DI TAMAN NAUTILUS!"

"haduh! Kacau ini kacau! Kenapa ia tak menelfon sih?!" ucap Prompto panik,

"bagaimana mau menelfon! Noct biasanya meletakan ponselnya pada jacket dan jacketnya sedang kau pakai dasar bodoh!" ucap Gladiolus panik juga,

"bisa kah kalian tenang?! Aku sedang putar arah!" ucap Ignis yang mulai naik darah.

Mereka pun kembali pergi menuju Nautilus untuk menjemput Noctis yang tertinggal.

Angin yang berhembus menambah kedinginan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Noctis, pakaian dan rambut yang basah, akhir yang sempurna yang ia dapatkan. Telah berjam-jam ia menanti, tetapi hujan tak lekas berhenti, ia terus mengeluh dalam hatinya. Sampai di saat ia melihat Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus berlari memakai payung hitam mereka, 'datang juga mereka' ucap Noctis pada dirinya sambil memasang wajah kesal,

"kemana saja kalian?" Tanya Noctis dengan dingin,

"hehe, ma-maaf kami-kami di kejar fangirls jadi lupa menjemput mu", ucap Prompto sambil tertawa ragu,

"ah, sudah lah, ayo kita pulang, kau butuh mengganti pakaian mu, Noct." Ucap Ignis yang membenarkan kaca matanya. Mreka pun berjalan menuju mobil mereka dan berkendara pulang menuju Caelum manor.

* * *

**A/N : ooooooooooookaaaaaaaay! Thanks to AkiraRayMundo for the VERY FIRST review, fave dan follow lol kumplit sekali! Saya menghabiskan 2 hari untuk melanjutkan chapter 2 ini, pekerjaan membunuh imajinasi, dan sudah 1 bulan tidak membuat fanart atau pun men design OC OC saya yang kali ini entah bagaimana kabarnya, untung saja tak ada deadline haha! jadi bebas-bebas saja saya. Saya kebetulan sedang bermain Assassin's Creed Rogue, ceritanya bagus, namun terlalu banyak komplikasi yang membuat otak saya pusing tujuh keliling. dan tidak ketinggalan pula perbincangan semalam dengan Kichikuri61, "ada AQ*A ouji-sama?" LOL itu sangat menginspirasi Gracias amico mio! X"D dan terimakasih pada para pengunjung yang meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfiction saya, terimakasih terimakasih. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**


	3. Pardonne

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 3 : Pardonnѐ**

Angin pagi berhembus dengan sejuknya, burung-burung berkicauan, embun pagi menetesi dedaunan. pagi itu Noctis terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menyingkirkan selimut tebal berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang nya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Diambilnya sebuah handuk dan ia sampaikan pada sebuah gagang yang terletak di samping sebuah bathtub mewah berwarna hitam. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memasuki bathtub, Ia tutupi tirai yang berada dekat bathtub. kali ini dia tak akan mandi dengan bathtub, melainkan ia memilih shower di pagi hari, ia pun menyalakan keran shower , air segar mulai membasahi kepalanya yang tertunduk mebuat seluruh rambutnya basah. air menuruni pundak dan membasahi lengan nya yang berotot, menyelimuti dadanya yang bidang lalu menciptakan sensasi dingin pada perut atletik nya hingga tepi kakinya. Ia pun mengusapi seluruh tubuhnya dengan shower gel dengan wewangian masculine namun menciptakan sensasi relaksasi sehingga membuat fikiran terasa tenang, selesai membasuhi tubuhnya hingga bersih dengan air yang segar, ia pun beranjak dari shower dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu memakaikan handuk pada pinggang nya, menutupi separuh tubuhnya hingga separuh dari pahanya dan hanya memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dan kakinya.

_**Now I know my destiny—reaching out for you from the dark-such a sweet little lullaby-**_

Bunyi sebuah nada pada handphone Noctis yang di letakan di atas meja kecil di samping sofa hitam, ia pun bergegas mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

"hallo?" ucap Noctis,

"_NOCT!~ kemana saja kau?! Tak ada kabar? Aku rindu pada mu_~" terdengar suara seorang wanita bernada manja pada telfon tersebut,

"um? Stella, pagi-pagi sekali kau menelfon ada apa?"

"_-bukan kah aku sudah bilang kalau aku rindu pada mu huh?~ dasar tidak peka!_" omel Stella dengan manja, suara manja yang hanya di keluarkan untuk di perdengarkan Noctis seorang,

"haha, ah—baik lah baik lah."

"_aku sudah sampai di bandara Lucis, kau tinggal menjemputku saja di sini. lalu bagaimana jika kita kencan saja? Sudah lama tak bertemu kan?_" ucapnya, suaranya lambat laun melembut, didengarnya bagai bidadari bernyanyi,

"baik lah, aku akan menjemput mu. Nanti akan aku telfon balik jika aku sudah sampai bandara."

"_ok~ ciao!_" balas stella dengan semangat,

Noctis pun menutup telfon nya dan tersenyum, ia meletakan ponselnya di atas sofa sementara dirinya bergegas mengeringkan rambut dan mengenakan pakaian _Casual _nya, seperti biasa, dengan warna favoritenya, Hitam.

Noctis pun tergesa menuruni tangga dan berlari dengan semangat menuju garasi, mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya. Ia pun memasuki mobil hitam nya yang berkesan elegant namun tidak ketinggalan zaman, lalu ia menyalakan mesin, dan mengenakan single headset pada telinga kirinya,

"Mar, buka kan pintu garasi no 21F, juga buka gerbang 1A dan 2A sebelah utara, jika ayah ku menanyakan ku, bilang saja aku pergi menemui Stella." Ucap Noctis pada sebuah single headset berwarna metallic black yang melingkari kuping kirinya saja.

"_baik tuan muda._" Jawab seseorang lewat headset nya. Pintu garasi pun terbuka dengan lebar, Noctis menjalankan mobilnya menuju pintu gerbang sebelah utara menuju bandara Lucis.

Hanya memerlukan waktu dua jam untuk mencapai bandara Lucis, dan akhirnya Noctis sampai di bandara Lucis tepat waktu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang keluar bandara dan ia keluar dari mobilnya, Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jacket nya dan menekan tombol dial untuk menghubungi Stella,

"Stell, aku sudah sampai bandara, di mana kau?" Tanya Noctis pada stella lewat telfon, ia tak mendengar suara Stella, ia pun memanggil Stella kembali, namun tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat, dengan terkejut Noctis melihat, rupanya orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Stella.

"Noct! Aku rindu! Sudah berapa lama aku tak jumpa dengan mu! bagaimana kondisi mu?" ucap Stella yang masih memeluk Noctis,

"aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" ucap Noctis yang balik memeluki Stella,

"kondisi badan baik, namun fikiran ku saja yang jenuh hehe" jawab Stella yang melepaskan palukan nya pada Noctis, "kau tambah gemuk ya selang tujuh bulan tak bertemu haha" ucap Stella yang mengejek Noctis,

"benarkah?" Tanya Noctis sambil tersenyum menatapi senyuman Stella yang manis,

"hmm hmm" ucap Stella yang mengangguk.

"lalu, bagai mana tuan Regis? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?" Tanya Stella dengan nada lembut,

Noctis terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk,

"dia… ya, dia baik-baik saja" ucap Noctis, ia pun tersenyum pada Stella,

"bagus lah." Jawab Stella dengan senyuman lebar dan menawan nya.

Stella adalah Putri dari Edgar Nox Fleuret, juga tunangan Noctis, calon ratu kerajaan Lucis. Edgar Nox Fleuret adalah seorang penasehat dari Tenebrae yang mendampingi raja Idola Aldercapt dalam pemerintahan di Niflheim. Niflheim adalah musuh besar Lucis, walau akhirnya mereka menjadi dua negara yang sekarang berdampingan karena Regis dan Idola telah menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian pada kedua belah negara. Pertunangan Noctis dan Stella pun adalah alternative untuk mempererat hubungan kedua belah negara tersebut. Noctis menyukai Stella dan mencintainya dengan tulus, betapa beruntungnya Noctis, sang ayah merestui hubungan mereka berdua hingga pelaminan.

"jadi kita akan kencan?" tanya Stella yang merogoh tas berwarna putih miliknya,

"ayo!" jawab Noctis,

"tunggu dulu! Sebelum kita pergi, aku ingin memberi mu sesuatu." di pakaikan nya sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit pada leher Noctis,

"kalung itu cocok untuk mu Noct, simpan baik-baik." Ucap Stella yang mencium pipi kiri Noctis, Noctis pun mengusap belakang kepalanya tersipu malu,

"uh.. terima kasih Stella."

"kau manis sekali~" ucap Stella sambil menarik tangan Noctis, "ayo kita berangkat!" Noctis pun menganguk dan membawa Stella menaiki mobilnya untung mengunjungi suatu tempat.

* * *

_Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa kau tebak, 'apakah dia cinta sejati ku?'_

* * *

Kencan mereka sungguh manis, telah lama mereka meluangkan waktu bersama, banyak kejadian yang terlalu manis tersimpan jelas dalam memori mereka berdua. Dunia ini terlalu indah, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang memilikinya, moment bersama Stella lah yang tak bisa Noctis lupakan, walau sesungguhnya menyakitkan karena kepergian sang bunda dan hubungan nya dengan sang ayah tidak terlalu baik, Stella lah penenang hati dan penghibur gundah yang selama ini dia pendam. Suaranya nya merdu saat bernyanyi, sentuhan lembutnya dan belaian nya yang hangat, pelukan lembutnya, oh Stella, betapa ia mencintai gadis Tenebrae berambut pirang ini, rasanya ingin ia peluk dan tak akan ia lepas selamanya karena terlalu berharga.

Mereka berkencan mengelilingi sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari bandara Lucis, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka pun sempat mampir ke sebuah café dan mengobrol. Tak terasa 4 jam sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga sebuah panggilan masuk melalui single headset yang Noctis pakai,

_**Piiip—piiip-**_

"_tuan Noctis, yang mulia raja menyuruh anda untuk kembali ke Caelum manor._" Ucap Cor dari pusat komunikasi di Caelum manor,

"oh! Yang benar saja Cor? Aku sudah menitip pesan pada Mar kalau aku akan menemui Stella hari ini" ucap Noctis,

"_yang mulia bilang anda harus mengikuti kelas Mythology hari ini-_"

"Mythologi? Sejak kapan ayah ku menyuruh ku untuk masuk kelas private?" tanya Noctis bingung,

"_sejak anda meninggalkan Caelum manor 5 jam yang lalu._" Jawab Cor dengan penuh kesabaran,

"tch! Baik lah aku akan pulang!" ucap Noctis kesal, ia pun menutup panggilan Cor dan melepaskan single headset dari kuping nya.

"fuh.. maafkan aku Stella aku terlalu terburu-buru-" ucapan Noctis terpotong saat Stella memeluk nya,

"tak apa, aku mengerti kok," jawab Stella dengan lembut, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Noctis, perlahan mereka menutup kedua mata mereka, bibir mereka saling berdekatan, mereka pun berciuman, merasakan satu sama lain, hingga Stella melepaskan ciuman nya dan berkata,

"ayo pangeran pemalas, nanti kau ketinggalan kelas Mythology kan?"

"haha, baik baik" ucap Noctis yang mulai memasuki mobilnya, "sampai ketemu lagi Stell," ucapnya tersenyum lembut,

"berhati-hati lah Noct" jawab Stella yang melambaikan tangan nya pada Noctis yang mulai pergi menuju Caelum manor.

Sesampainya Noctis di Caelum Manor, ia pun bergegas mencapai ruang privasi raja untuk menemui sang ayah. Saat membuka pintu kantor privasi ayahnya, terlihat seseorang yang tak asing bagi nya berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, seorang wanita tinggi dengan sepatu hitam, celana berwarna cokelat muda, T-shirt dan mantel panjang berwarna putih dan, 'rambut merah muda?!'.

"huh?!" Noctis terkejut melihat figur wanita tersebut,

"Noctis, kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap Regis,

"perkenalkan, dia adalah Noctis, anak ku" Regis memperkenalkan Noctis pada wanita itu, lalu wanita itu pun membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi,

Masih terkaku dari apa yang dia lihat, Noctis hanya bisa terdiam membeku di hadapan ayahnya dan wanita tersebut, lalu Regis pun memperkenalkan wanita itu pada anaknya,

"perkenalkan, dia adalah nona Claire Farron dari Accordo. Dia akan menjadi guru mythology untuk mu mulai hari ini."

"mengapa aku harus belajar pelajaran mythology?" akhirnya Noctis berbicara,

"aku tak mau kau membuang waktu mu tidak karuan." Jawab Regis,

"tch!"

"maaf jika saya lancang memotong pembicaraan yang mulia, seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan Lucis berhak mendapatkan wawasan yang lebih luas. Maka dari itu saya berhak membagi wawasan saya bersama pangeran." ucap Lightning pada Regis dengan gaya formal nya,

"terimakasih nona Farron, jadwal belajar mu akan aku tentukan dari sekarang. Kau bisa memenuhi waktu luang mu dengan belajar pelajaran mythology dengan nya."

Noctis menyilang kedua tangan nya, masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa guru private nya adalah orang yang pernah bermasalah dengan nya, dan bukan nya meminta maaf, dia malah santai-santai saja berlagak baik di hadapan ayahnya, 'nenek sihir ini!' gerutu Noctis dalam hatinya,

"baiklah nona Farron kau bisa mengajari anak ku mulai hari ini, Noctis akan mengantar mu ke ruang perpustakaan, kalian akan belajar di sana."

"terimakasih yang mulia." Jawab Lightning sambil membungkuk lagi, Regis menganggukan kepalanya. Lightning dan Noctis pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantor privasi raja Regis dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan Caelum manor.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan, mereka tak berbincang-bincang sama sekali, hawa sunyi pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu Lightning berusaha untuk memecahkan moment sunyi mereka dengan mulai pembicaraan,

"ayah mu orang yang baik."

"yah yah, terserah."

Lightning lalu menatapi Noctis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya,

"dan kau terlihat bermasalah."

"aku SELALU bermasalah!" jawab Noctis dengan nada yang di tinggikan,

"oh, begitu." ucap Lightning singkat,

Lalu Noctis pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan kekesalan nya pada Lightning, "dengar Farron, apa kau pernah di ajari tata krama 'meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada orang yang pernah kau pukuli' oleh orang tua mu apa?" tanya nya kesal,

"aku tak punya orang tua-" Jawab Lightning singkat, Noctis pun terkejut mendengarnya, 'dia juga kehilangan salah seorang dari orang tuanya?!',

"aku kehilangan keduanya," lanjut Lightning. 'keduanya?!' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya, mata Noctis terbuka lebar. Noctis pun bertanya kembali, merasa penasaran akan masa lalu wanita ini,

"um… sejak kapan kau kehilangan orang tua mu?"

"sewaktu aku berumur sebelas tahun, dan aku yang mengurusi adik ku saat orang tua ku sudah tiada." Jawab Lightning. mata berwarna aqua miliknya menunjukan kesedihan yang amat mendalam walau wajahnya tak menunjukan sebuah ekspresi, Noctis dapat merasakan itu, ia di tinggal mati sang bunda saat umurnya masih sembilan tahun, dan sejak itu lah dunianya terasa berubah drastis, dan kekuatan pengelihatan yang di anugerahi oleh dewi Etro malah menjadi sebuah kutukan baginya. 'mungkin aku harus agak lembut padanya' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya, seakan-akan memaafkan perlakuan Ligtning padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lightning berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna hitam, Noctis pun tersadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang perpusatakaan, ia langsung membuka pintu perpustakaan itu dan masuk kedalam nya bersama dengan Lightning. Lightning menatapi semua koleksi-koleksi buku yang terjajar pada tiap-tiap rak buku kayu besar yang tertata rapih dalam ruangan tersebut. Warna hitam menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan Caelum, tetapi tak menghilangakan kesan elegant pada tata ruang nya. Jendela-jendela di perpustakaan itu terbuka, membuat angin segar dengan bebas memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"Caelum memiliki perpusatakaan yang menarik."

"yeah, ayah ku senang dengan desain _Casual._"

"hm.. apa kau punya buku 'Legenda dunia pertama'?"

"uh, tunggu aku pernah membacanya dan meletakkan nya di…" ucap Noctis sambil mencari buku yang Lightning tanyakan,

"ah! Ini dia." ucap Noctis yang mengambil buku dari jejeran buku-buku lain,

"Pulse dan Cocoon, dunia pertama yang di ciptakan oleh sang pencipta, sebelum Bhunivelze menciptakan dunia barunya, tempat kita tinggal sekarang, Mundus." Jelas Lightning sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"yang ku dengar, Bhunivelze sangat membenci ibunya sendiri, dan ia mengirimnya ke _Unseen world_, sungguh dewa yang aneh." ucap Noctis yang membuka buku Mythology nya,

"ketamakannya menciptakan peperangan… dan kehancuran. musnahnya dewi Mywn adalah perbuatan nya. Dan ia mengincar kekuatan dan kekuasaan." Jawab Lightning,

"hmp, karena kekuatan ia rela mengorbankan ibunya sendiri. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup ibuku sendiri demi menguasai jagad raya.. sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh." ucap Noctis yang tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi di wajahnya saat mengatakan kata 'ibu'. Lightning menyadari itu, tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa ada kepedihan yang terpupuk dalam hatinya.

"tapi Bhunivelze sendiri telah tertidur panjang, berkat seorang _Savior_." Ucap Lightning, lalu Noctis menatapnya,

"yang ku tahu, Fal'cie tak bisa mati, tetapi mengapa Mywn bisa mati di tangan Bhunivelze?"

"Bhunivelze adalah seorang Fal'cie, dan ia memiliki kekuatan, ia dapat menciptakan dunia baru, dan ketiga Fal'cie buatan nya, Pulse, Etro dan Lindzei. Apa yang tak mungkin baginya?"

"hmm, ya, kau benar." Lalu Noctis pun duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membawa buku yang sedang ia baca, ia membuka tiap lembar dari buku tersebut,

"Claire? Nama mu Claire kan?" tanya Noctis,

"Lightning. panggil aku Light saja."

"baik lah. Light, apa kau tahu soal L'cie?" pertanyaan Noctis membuat Lightning membeku, tak banyak orang yang tahu soal L'cie. sudah 1000 tahun lamanya sejak Lightning meninggalkan Cocoon dan mereka terlahir kembali di dunia yang baru ini, tak ada satu pun orang selain ia dan seluruh kawan-kawan nya yang pernah menjadi L'cie sendiri yang mengetahui hal itu. L'cie di dunia ini seakan-akan menjadi rahasia para Fal'cie. Lightning terdiam sejenak dan membelakangi Noctis,

"mereka itu orang pilihan Fal'cie, benar begitu?" tanya Noctis kembali,

"ya, mereka… memiliki Focus. tujuan hidup mereka, dan Fal'cie memberi mereka waktu untuk memenuhi Focus yang mereka berikan. Kalau mereka gagal, mereka akan di jadikan Cie'th. Seorang monster." Jelas Lightning,

"Cie'th…"

"ya, saat mereka kebingugan dengan tugas dan Focus mereka, Fal'cie mengirim kan sebuah Eidolon untuk menuntun mereka. Namun, jika L'ice sendiri sudah berputus asa, Eidolon akan membunuhnya. Dan jika mereka berhasil memenuhi Focus mereka, mereka akan menjadi kristal dan tertidur panjang, menanti Focus selanjutnya yang akan di berika oleh Fal'cie. Singkat kata, hidup L'cie bagai boneka." ucap Lightning sambil meletakkan genggaman tangan nya pada dadanya sambil menatap kosong pada kedua kakinya.

"itu.. sangat ironis." Ucap Noctis merasa iba dengan kehidupan L'cie,

"aku tahu itu, terlalu ironis…" jawab Lightning. Beberapa saat perpustakaan menjadi sunyi. Tiba-tiba saja Noctis memecahkan kesunyian tersebut dengan suara bersin nya yang cukup keras, Lightning berbalik melihat Noctis,

"HACHU!" Noctis pun menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "oh ya ampun, di mana tisu?" Lightning tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Noctis, lalu ia melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Noctis,

"pakai lah" ucap Lightning sambil tersenyum kecil, Noctis pun memakai sapu tangan tersebut,

"Terimakasih" ucap nya pada Lightning sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya sambil menunduk,

"hmp, sekarang siapa yang lebih memerlukan sapu tangan itu?" Lightning kembali tertawa kecil. Terasadar dari ucapan Lightning, Noctis pun menjauhkan sapu tangan itu dari hidungnya dan melihat corak sapu tangan tersebut, 'kupu-kupu merah muda?' fikirnya,

"oh ya ampun Light" lalu Lightning pun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Noctis yang sedang duduk di hadapan nya,

"maaf-" ucapnya,

"uh? Untuk apa?" tanya Noctis heran, seakan dia benar-benar lupa atas kejadian yang pernah terjadi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu,

"untuk kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat. Memukul mu." Ucap Lightning singkat,

Baru saja Noctis ingin menjawab ucapan Lightning, Lightning memotong nya "kelas selesai, beristirahat lah." Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Noctis hanya menatapi nya yang berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**A/N : hanya berusaha untuk membuat Noctis mengerti sedikit soal kehidupan Lightning. Jika ada salah kata boleh di koreksi hehe, maaf saya masih junior di sini :D R&amp;R seperti biasa.**


	4. Unspoken Truth

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 4 : Unspoken Truth**

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga kerajaan Caelum. Di sebuah perpustakaan, terlihat seorang wanita sedang menerangkan sebuah pelajaran kepada seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi hitamnya sambil membaca buku.

"-dan apa kau tahu monster macam apa ini?" ucap Noctis yang kebingungan melihat rupa seekor monster berbentuk seperti burung namun berdiri dengan satu kaki,

"itu Succubus." Jawab Lightning yang menyilang kedua tangannya,

"Succubus itu bukan nya monster dengan tarian terlarang ya? Tapi sebagian sumber mengatakan mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk menyerupai manusia dan menggoda kaum pria untuk melakukan hubungan intim demi mendapatkan…. Uh… 'bibit'."

"ya, Sucubus berubah menjadi seorang wanita untuk menggoda seorang pria, tetapi mereka juga melakukan tarian terlarang yang membuat lawan mereka pening dan tak bisa bergerak. Succubus adalah monster yang cerdik." Jelas Lightning yang memijati kening nya sambil menutup kedua matanya,

"dan soal hubungan intim itu, kenapa harus…'bibit'?" tanya Noctis kembali agak ragu saat mengatakan 'hubungan intim' di depan Lightning,

"Succubus juga memiliki lawan jenis, mereka di sebut Incubus. tujuan mereka pun sama, namun bedanya, mereka menaruh 'bibit' yang telah Sucubus ambil dari seorang pria, ke rahim seorang wanita."

"berarti anak yang di lahirkan dari korban Incubus itu monster?"

"tepatnya begitu. Mereka mendatangi seorang wanita ketika tengah malam dan membuai korbanya dengan sebuah mimpi yang membuat korban nya hanyut dalam sebuah errr…'gairah'." Jelas Lightning yang agak kaku saat mengatakan 'gairah',

"gairah?" tak sadar dari pandangannya, Noctis melihati kancing baju Lightning yang berada di tengah dadanya terbuka, melihatkan sebuah renda berwarna hitam melingkari kedua buah dadanya. Ia terpaku melihati pakaian dalam Lightning yang terlihat, walau sedikit namun itu membuat kedua pipi Noctis memerah. Langsung ia mengalihkan pandangan, membersihkan tenggorokannya, membenarkan cara bicaranya,

"uh.." ucap Noctis yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Lightning sambil menunjuki kancing bajunya yang terbuka. Tersadar dari gerak-gerik Noctis, Lightning segera berbalik dan membenarkan pakaiannya,

"maaf." Ucapnya agak ragu pada Noctis. Sejenak kondisi perpustakaan menjadi sunyi. lalu Noctis pun akhirnya berbicara,

"ngomong-ngomong soal Succubus, bentuknya sangat mirip dengan logo dari bungkus chicken burger yang sering aku beli saat aku masih berumur delapan belas tahun." Ucap Noctis yang mengubah topik pembicaraan lalu tersenyum pada Lightning.

"benarkah?" tanya Lightning pada Noctis sambil menghadap padanya,

"yap, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Ayo kita makan siang."

"makan siang bersama yang mulia dan pejabat lain?"

"tidak, kita akan mencari makan siang yang lain, berdua saja. Tenang aku yang bayar." ucap Noctis yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan,

"baik lah." Jawab Lightning yang berjalan menghampiri Noctis yang menunggunya di depan pintu,

"kau harus coba chicken burger berlogokan Succubus ini haha, aku akan belikan double portion untuk mu kalau kau merasa kurang dengan porsi satu orang." ejek Noctis yang tertawa kecil sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan,  
"enak saja." Ucap Lightning dengan nada tenang sambil tersenyum,

"haha, aku serius, chicken burger nya terlalu enak, itu lah kenapa Stella berusaha menghentikan ku untuk membelinya, karena aku akan gemuk jika banyak memakan nya Haha." Lightning pun tersenyum padanya.

Lightning telah mengajari Noctis selama dua tahun sebagai guru private mythology untuknya, walau memang tak sulit untuk mengerti sifat satu sama lain, tetapi keduanya saling melengkapi bagai sepasang sahabat yang telah berteman puluhan tahun. Keakraban mereka tumbuh dan menghapuskan kesan kaku dalam waktu belajar Noctis, ini membuat Regis bernafas lega karena Noctis mulai menyukai pelajaran, juga guru mythology nya. Lightning selalu memberikan nasihat pada Noctis saat ia mendapatkan masalah. entah mengapa baginya Lighting percis dengan figur seorang ibu yang dapat menampung semua curahan hatinya. Ia selalu membuat Noctis optimis dengan kata-katanya saat ia mendapat kesulitan dalam tugasnya sebagai pangeran yang ikut serta menangani masalah kenegaraan di Lucis dengan ayahnya, saat ia mendapatkan jalan buntu dalam masalahnya, bahkan saat ia bertengkar dengan Stella, Lightning lah yang menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Stella. Walau pengalaman Lightning soal cinta tak terlalu besar, tetapi ia sangat mengerti soal keputus asaan seseorang dan cara menyemangati mereka. Sampai saat ini pun Noctis masih penasaran terhadap perasaan Lightning yang sesungguhnya, 'apaka ia benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta?' pertanyaan yang selalu terpikir dalam benak Noctis yang tiada habisnya berdengung seakan memperingatinya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Lightning, namun sayang ia selalu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Wanita cantik yang misterius.

Penampilan Lightning memang mempesona, hampir setiap lelaki yang berada di jalan memperhatikan nya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Noctis, walau mereka berdua berjalan tak terlalu dekat. Prompto sendiri berkata bahwa ia terlalu mempesona hingga menarik perhatiannya, tiap kali bertemu ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya pada Lightning, Noctis menyadari itu, Prompto jatuh hati pada Lightning, walau kedengarannya geli bagi Noctis, 'Playboy jatuh hati pada seorang wanita dingin'. Walau ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia harus selalu terusik saat Prompto hanya berdua saja mengobrol dengan Lightning, kadang ia selalu memotong pembicaraan dan mengalihkan nya pada topik lain yang menyangkut dengan pelajaran Mythology. Aneh memang, hanya hubungan sekitar teman, atau bisa di bilang hanya hubungan antara guru dan murid saja, mengapa ia harus merasa terusik? Pertanyaan yang tak bisa Noctis jawab.

* * *

_Terkadang kau tidak pernah menyadari arti kata cinta yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

Setelah dua puluh delapan menit berjalan menuju tempat tujuan, mereka pun sampai pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Luxerion, nama ini mungkin tak aneh bagi Lightning, nama dari sebuah kota tempat bersinggah sementara bagi para manusia terakhir dahulu kala setelah Cocoon hancur. tetapi karena sekarang di dunia baru ini, Luxerion di tuliskan sebagai kota legenda jaman dahulu kala yang sekarang di pakai sebagai nama sebuah tempat perbelanjaan yang megah. Saat Noctis memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, banyak orang memperhatikan nya dan melempari pandangan heran kepada Lightning. Tentunya para remaja perempuan banyak melihati Lightning dengan pandangan cemburu, tetapi Lightning tetap saja tak peduli dan menatap lurus seakan-akan tak terusik dengan kehadiran perempuan-perempuan yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sinis. Mereka pun mampir ke sebuah food court cepat saji yang berada di Luxerion. Noctis menghanpiri meja kasir dan mulai memesankan makanan untuk nya dan Lightning.

"lama tak berjumpa yang mulia!" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menyambut kedatang Noctis,

"hey Joan! Apa kabar?" tanya Noctis sambil mengangkat tangan menyapa salam hangat pada pria itu,

"saya baik-baik saja, bagai mana dengan anda sendiri?" tanya kembali pria itu,

"haha seperti biasa, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan lain jadi lupa mampir kemari. Hampir berapa lama ya? Haha mungkin telah bertahun-tahun. Ah, maaf aku baru bisa datang kembali sekarang." Jawab Noctis yang tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"tak apa-apa yang mulia, kapan pun kedatangan anda saya selalu merasa senang." Jawab pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya,

"tak usah seformal itu Joan, kita kan berteman. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman, aku membawa seseorang. Perkenalkan, ia Lightning. Guru private ku memang, tapi kami juga berteman." Ucap Noctis yang menarik lengan Lightning agar posisi nya berada di samping Noctis. Lightning tersenyum kecil pada pria itu, namun pria itu membalas dengan senyum ramahnya,

"salam kenal nona Lightning." Lightning hanya mengangguk.

"hmmm, Joan. Aku ingin pesan chicken burger favorite ku. dua porsi ya." Ucap Noctis

"tentu," jawab Joan yang mengetik pesanan mereka pada sebuah computer berlayarkan touch screen dan di lakukan lah pembayaran. Tak lama mereka menanti pesanan, mereka segera membawa chicken burger itu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan kawan lama Noctis.

Noctis memimpin jalan sedangkan Lightning mengikuti di belakangnya. Noctis menuntun Lightning menuju sebuah taman terbuka di tengah pusat perbelanjaan Luxerion. Di lihatnya banyak anak-anak remaja berkumpul, belajar, dan mengobrol bersama. 'perkumpulan pelajar Peristylium?' fikir Lightning. Lightning sempat menjadi guru les private seorang murid dari kampus Peristylium Moheggan. Ia mengajari pelajaran mythology hanya pada saat menjelang ulangan saja, tidak sebagai guru les private full time seperti pekerjaan yang di berikan Regis. Tiba-tiba Noctis berhenti mendadak saat Lightning yang tak sadar sambil menatapi pelajar dari Peristylium menabrak punggung Noctis. Lightning pun terdiam dan melihat Noctis,

"uh, Maaf mendadak. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Noctis yang tersenyum dan berbalik pada Lightning,

"tak keberatan jika duduk di bawah pohon besar itu?" ucap Noctis pada Lightning yang menatapi ke arah Noctis menunjuk, ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka menghampiri pohon besar itu dan duduk bersebelahan, bersandar pada batang pohon besar tersebut.

"aneh bukan? Taman di tengah sebuah mall?" ucap Noctis,

"unik, tapi menarik." Jawab Lightning singkat. Noctis pun tersenyum,

"sudah dua tahun kau mengajari ku dan tinggal di Lucis selama ini. Kau tak rindu rumah mu?"

Lightning tersenyum kecil, namun tatapan matanya menunjukan rasa sedih "tentu, aku merindukan Accordo, Serah dan yang lain nya."

"lalu mengapa kau tak ambil cuti saja? Kau juga bisa meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga- juga kekasih mu bukan?"

Lightning pun tertawa kecil, "aku tak punya kekasih." Jawabnya dengan santai,

"huh?! Apa?! Yang benar saja Light?!" ucap Noctis yang tak percaya, wanita secantik ia tak punya kekasih?

"ya." Jawabnya sederhana dan singkat,

"wo-wow.." ucap Noctis tak percaya.

Beberapa saat kondisi menjadi sunyi, Noctis yang kelaparan pun mengeluarkan Chicken burger dari kantung kertas yang ia bawa, ia pun mulai membuka kemasan burger tersebut dan memakan nya,

"kau tahu Light, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai taman tak berbunga." Ucap Noctis yang sedang memakan burgernya. Lightning terdiam sesaat menatapi kedua lengan nya yang mengepali kantung kertas yang berisikan chicken burger yang di belinya,

"masih ada rumput—" ucap Lightning, Noctis pun tersedak seraya memukuli dadanya yang sesak,

"apa?!"

"rumput, aku masih memiliki rumput liar yang bisa ku pelihara. Cinta itu kehidupan, tak hanya harus di miliki oleh sebuah bunga." Ucap Lightning yang menatap tak tentu arah, Noctis pun teringat masa-masa kecilnya yang hanya bermain dengan beberapa orang tertentu saja, anak-anak pejabat, ia merasa terisolasi dari kalangan masyarakat lain.

"Rumput liar yang terkadang terlupakan juga membutuhkan cinta agar dapat tumbuh dan bertahan hidup." 'rumput liar?' fikir Noctis yang memandangi Lightning. Sekilas memorinya teringat saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Prompto, ia adalah teman sekolah Noctis saat kecil. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan jauh dari kata glamor.

"Dewa memberikan hujan, tanda cintanya pada seluruh mahluk yang hidup di dunia ini." Noctis pun teringat kembali saat ibunya yang selalu membelainya sebelum menjelang tidur, menyanyikan nya sebuah lantunan lagu lembut agar membuat perasaan nya tenang,

"Cinta itu tak ternilai harganya-" baru saja ingatan Noctis menuju pada Stella, tiba-tiba Lightning berbicara kembali, memotong bayangan di otaknya,

"-bahkan bagi seseorang yang egois pun-dewa masih menciptakan rasa cinta padanya."

Lightning pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya lalu berkata "dewa memberikan cinta pada seorang wanita egois dan dingin, akan tetapi dewa memisahkan dia dengan kekasihnya karena suatu hal. Wanita itu menentang Fal'cie Pulse, seharusnya dia berakhir saja, namun Etro berkata lain."

"walau Etro berusaha menyelamatkan wanita itu.. tetapi pria yang ia cintai….menghilang, telah lama sekali menghilang.." suara Lightning amat kecil dan hampir tidak jelas tuk di dengar, tetapi Noctis dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. terimakasih atas kekuatan legendaris keluarga Caelum, mustahil bagi pelindung Crystal sama sekali tak memiliki sebuah keahlian dan kekuatan besar. Tugas utama mereka melindungi Crystal kehidupan bukan?

Mata Noctis terbuka lebar, dan tersadar akan kata-katanya, 'wanita dingin? Dia maksud, dirinya sendiri. Dia pernah menenang Fal'cie?!' Ia menatap Lightning kaget, namun dengan kata-kata terakhir Lightning, ia langsung berfikir bahwa Lightning telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti banginya, seseorang yang ia cintai. Angin berhembus meniupi rambut merah muda Lightning yang tergerai, wajah tanpa ekspresinya tetap sama seperti saat ia mengucapkan sebuah pengakuan samar pada Noctis. Lambat laun Noctis mulai mengerti mengapa ia memilih jalan nya sebagai seorang penyendiri yang hanya membagi cintanya pada kawan dan keluarganya saja, bukan tuk seseorang yang spesial, mungkin ia hanya bisa mencintai satu orang pria dari ribuan pria yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Hal ini terdengar tragis di kuping Noctis, ia tak pernah bertemu orang macam Lightning sebelumnya, dan hal ini menumbuhkan simpati besar Noctis pada Lightning.

"seharusnya dewa mengutuknya dan menjadikan nya Rangnarok…" ucap Lightning dengan nada dingin, poni nya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sama sekali tak terlihat,

"Rangnarok?! Kau maksud-"

"ya, aku pernah menjadi seorang L'cie di kehidupan ku di masalalu-" kata-kata Lightning terpotong saat sebuah cahaya merah muda bersinar terang dan membentuk sebuah symbol. Lightning meresakan perih yang amat luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh cahaya yang timbul dari dadanya yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

"Light!" seru Noctis yang berniat membantunya, tetapi dari geriknya ia menolak bantuan dari Noctis dan dia pun berusaha tuk berdiri sendiri,

"aku-ugh!-seharusnya aku yang menjadi Rangnarok-ugh-" ucap Lightning yang terjatuh kembali, sakit yang ia rasa kini lebih perih di banding sakit yang ia rasa sebelumnya hampir membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, dan akhirnya membuatnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Banyak orang mengerumuni Lightning, Noctis pun berlutut dan menopang tubuh Lightning yang lemas,

"ya ampun apa nona itu baik-baik saja?"

"aku akan menelfon ambulan"

"ada apa dengan wanita itu?" seru beberapa orang di sekitar Noctis, tanpa menunggu lama Noctis menelefon Cor untuk mengirim tim medis ke tempatnya berada,

"Cor! Aku butuh tim medis segera, aku berada di Luxerion plaza. Lightning membutuhkan perawatan dan-" ucap Noctis lewat handphone nya terpotong saat seseorang menepuk pundak Noctis, lalu Noctis pun berbalik dan melihat figur seseorang yang telah menepuk pundaknya, pria ini tak asing bagi Noctis, rupanya dia Ignis yang di damping oleh Gladiolus.

"Noct, ayo bawa Light menuju manor."

* * *

_karena hanya kematian lah yang dapat memisahkan cinta abadi._

* * *

Valhalla, tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa di bimbing untuk menuju kehidupan baru, tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa di lahirkan kembali dan di kirim menuju dunia baru. Tempat tenang di mana dewi Etro bersemayam, di mana hanya ada dua orang penjaga Etro, Caius Ballad dan Padra Nsu Yeul yang membantu Etro menuntun jiwa dan mengatur keseimbangan kedua dunia, _Mortal World _dan _Unseen World_. Semua kegiatan di Valhalla hanyalah seputar penuntunan jiwa, berbeda jauh dengan _Mortal World_, Valhalla hanyalah tempat sunyi dengan lautan berwarna emerald dan pantai berombakkan tenang. Gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang yang tak di huni hanya menambah kesan dingin yang sunyi. Suara gaduh hanyalah suara yang di keluarkan oleh jam besar dengan tiga belas angka yang di topang pilar yang terletak di atas tempat di mana Etro bersemayam.

"diberkati lah kalian wahai jiwa-jiwa yang telah kembali pada tempat mereka berasal, Etro memberikan mu kesempatan untuk hidup dan memperbaiki kesalahan mu di masa lalu. Berbahagialah wahai jiwa yang akan terlahir kembali." Ucap Caius yang menuntun jiwa-jiwa yang akan di lahirkan kembali ke dunia baru. Tugasnya sekarang bagai sebuah tebusan dosa besarnya yang telah berhianat pada Etro, ia mengabdi seperti apa yang pernah Lightning lakukan. Keabadian Caius awalnya memjadi sebuah beban baginya, tetapi lambat laun ia mulai belajar bahwa jantung yang telah Etro berikan padanya bukan lah sebuah kutukan, melainkan sebuah anugerah.

Yeul sendiri yang sedang sibuk mengatur keseimbangan di anatara dua dunia masih terus bisa melihat masa depan setiap manusia di _Mortal World_. Seperti apa yang dia pernah lakukan semasa hidupnya dulu sebagai seorang Seeress. Yeul adalah gadis pertama yang di ciptakan Lindzei dan Pulse dari darah Etro sendiri dan memberikan nya pengelihatan mata Etro, tetapi setiap kali ia melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, itu menguras seluruh energinya hingga ia tak mampu tuk bertahan dan meninggal di umurnya yang sangat muda. Etro melahirkan nya kembali, ia berenkarnasi terus menerus, menambah jumlah Yeul dengan nama dan fisik yang serupa beserta pengelihatan Etro, itu membuatnya menjadi Seeress di sepanjang masa, saat manusia masih hidup di Cocoon dan Pulse.

Kebangkitan dewi Etro pun menjadikan sebuah kebahagiaan besar bagi dua orang penjaga suci Etro yang menjaga dan mengerjakan tugasnya selama Etro tertidur. Kebangkitan Etro membawa kekuatan yang telah di ambil oleh Bhunivelze, kembali pada pemiliknya. Etro telah mengetahui Lightning yang mengalahkan Bhunivelze dan membuatnya tertidur dalam sebuah nisan kristal abadi, namun Etro merasa masih tidak tenang dengan kekalahan Bhunivelze, walau Bhunivelze sendiri adalah Fal'cie yang telah menciptakan Etro bersama kedua Fal'cie terkuat lain nya, Pulse dan Lindzei, kekejaman dan keegoisan Bhunivelze tak bisa di biarkan begitu saja. Bhunivelze masih tertidur, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan terbangun dari tidur panjang nya. Karena dari alasan itu, Etro telah menciptakan sebuah jiwa istimewa dan memilih kedua manusia pilihanya untuk melahirkan seorang pemegang kekuatan terkuat, dan hanya dialah yang dapat memusnahkan Bhunivelze. Kartu As dalam sebuah permainan.

"aku—aku melihatya." Seru Yeul yang terkejut atas apa yang telah ia lihat dengan kekuatan mata Etro nya, "wahai Etro, dewi kehidupan dan kematian. Aku telah melihat hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini." Ucap Yeul yang menaruh kedua kepalan tangan di depan dadanya,

"**aku mengerti, ia telah kembali.**" Jawab Etro yang berbisik pada hati Yeul.

* * *

_Keabadian sebuah cinta selalu terukir dengan indah, walau di atas batu nisan sekali pun._

* * *

Dari sebuah tempat gelap dan sunyi yang di penuhi oleh reruntuhan bangunan tua dengan ribuan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan, terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan rambut berwarna merah marun mendekati sebuah kristal besar dengan ukiran bentuk wajah dari dewa cahaya, ia mulai berlutut di hadapan kristal tersebut dan menyentuhnya.

"dewa cahaya yang agung, maafkan aku jika aku lancang telah membangunkan tidur panjang mu." Ucap pria itu pada kristal mengkilap yang ia sentuh,

Tiba-tiba kristal itu berguncang, berpecah belah menjadi ribuan keping kristal kecil dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dengan kekuatan besar. Aura hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat tersebut menimbulkan guncangan dahsayat dan meruntuhkan lebihbanyak lagi ribuan bangunan dan pilar di sekitarnya. Kristal yang hancur itu meninggalkan bentuk mahluk raksasa berwarna putih dengan polesan emas bagai perhiasan yang mengukir seluruh tubuhnya,

"**kau datang tepat pada waktunya."** Ucap sang dewa cahaya pada pria yang berlutut di hadapan nya,

"kebangkitan mu adalah hal yang telah saya nantikan, wahai Bhunivelze yang agung."

* * *

**A/N : hanya buat beberapa tanda, kata-kata yang di ketik dengan Bold itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh seluruh Fal'cie saja hehe :"D (di sini author bukan Fal'cie ya). Seperti biasa R&amp;R. maaf jika ada salah kata atu ke OOC-an dari tiap character.**


	5. A Hidden plan of Gods

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 5 : A hidden plan of Gods**

**(WARNING : Rate 18+ started here, jadi saya akan mengganti rate dari mulai chapter 5)**

**Lightning's POV**

"_Claire-_" seseorang menyebut nama yang jarang sekali ku dengar,

"siapa di sana?" aku bertanya pada suara wanita lembut yang memanggil nama ku mengharapkan sebuah jawaban datang darinya. aku menengok ke sekelilingku, aku hanya mendapati seluruh ruangan kosong, gelap dan tak ada seorang pun di sini selain diri ku, bahkan aku tak bisa melihat kedua tangan dan keseluruhan tubuh ku. Ruangan ini lambat laun membuat ku menjadi merasa buta.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menghampiri ku, aku merasa sangat hangat di buatnya, namun sekejap cahaya itu memecah dan meyelimuti tubuhku, aku mulai bisa melihat kedua lengan ku…. Dan tubuh telanjang ku bercahaya dalam gelap. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kepada ku, aku berusaha tuk menutupi tubuh ku dengan kedua tangan, namun tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak. Apa ini?

"_**Claire-**_" wanita itu memanggil ku kembali, kali ini suaranya makin mendekat, aku dapat merasakan nya. Aku berusaha tuk terdiam agar wanita itu menampakkan sosok nya, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut, bahkan dengan kondisi tubuh ku yang telanjang ini.

"_**Claire-**_" habis sudah kesabaran ku menanti sosok itu tuk muncul di hadapan ku,

"apa yang kau mau? tampak kan diri mu!" sesaat setelah aku menegur wanita itu, sebuah cahaya besar pun bersinar di hadapan ku, aku menutupi separuh kelopak mata ku untuk menutupi iris ku dari cahaya yang amat menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba sesosok Fal'cie pun menampakan dirinya, aku mengenalinya, ia Etro.

Etro tersenyum hangat kepada ku, matanya masih tertutup, wajah nya seolah-olah terlihat seperti seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur tenang, namun aku tahu, ia berusaha tuk berkomunikasi dengan ku, entah tugas apa lagi yang akan ia berikan kepada ku, yang aku tahu jelas adalah, ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan dunia ini.

"_**Claire-**_" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada lembut, ia menunjuk kearah perut ku dan melemparkan sebuah cahaya. Aku terkejut di buatnya, perutku tiba-tiba membesar seukuran perut seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung,

"kenapa?" Etro sekali lagi tersenyum kepada ku dengan hangat, pengelihatan ku lama kelamaan menjadi kabur, samar-samar ku melihat kedua kelopak mata Etro terbuka perlahan, namun sayang aku tak dapat melihat kedua bola mata nya, sekejap aku tak bisa melihat apa pun, sekali lagi kegelapan menyelimuti pengelihatan ku.

"_**jadi lah Eve…**_"

**POV end**

Tersadar dari pingsan nya, mata Lightning berkedip membenarkan pengelihatan nya yang samar dan buram, tak lama ia pun terbangun, di dapatinya ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam suatu ruangan yang tak asing baginya, sekilas ingatan nya pun kembali membaik, dia menyadari bahwa dia telah berada dalam ruangan nya sendiri di Caelum manor.

"kau sudah siuman rupanya." Terdengar suara seorang pria yang menyambut kesadaran nya, Lightning pun menoleh pada pria yang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang nya,

"Noctis menyuruh ku untuk menunggu mu sampai siuman."

"di mana dia sekarang?"

"dia sedang pergi menjemput Stella setelah ada berita yang mengatakan Tenebrae di serang segerombolan prajurit misterius. dan yang lain nya sedang berusaha tuk mengirim bantuan ke Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae di serang?" tanya Lightning yang terkejut mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Tenebrae berada dekat dengan Accordo, tempat di mana Lightning berasama keluarga dan kawan-kawan nya tinggal. 'sial' fikirnya yang langsung beranjak dari ranjang,

"hei kau mau kemana?!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ignis, ia pun langsung membuka kedua pintu besar yang berada di hadapan nya, ia berjalan pergi, hatinya di penuhi rasa kahwatir, bukan untuk Noctis saja, tetapi kemungkinan besar Accordo bisa di serang oleh pemberontak itu, kekahwatiran besarnya berpusat pada Serah sekarang.

* * *

"katakan pada ku… di mana kristal itu berada?" tanya seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah tudung putih menutupi separuh wajahnya, ia berdiri di hadapan seorang pria yang berlutut dan merintih kesakitan,

"demi Etro, aku tak tahu- uhuk! Tolong lepaskan aku-" seru pria tersebut, pria bertudung itu pun dengan tega menendang nya hingga jatuh tergeletak, darah mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya,

"jangan sebut nama dewi penghianat itu! Sekarang katakan pada ku- Edgar Nox Fleuret, di mana kristal penopang kehidupan Tenebrae?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari koridor, mendekati pintu masuk ruangan di mana Edgar di introgasi oleh pria misterius yang menyiksanya.

"ayah~ ayah~?" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari luar ruangan, pria misterius itu pun tersenyum lebar, menandakan ia memiliki rencana lain agar Edgar mau berbicara dan membongkar rahasia Crystal Tenebrae,

"tidak- jangan anak ku-" tiba-tiba gadis itu pun membuka pintu, mata nya terbuka lebar saat mendapati keadaan ayah nya yang di selimuti luka,

"a-ayah!"

"Stella! Jangan mendekat!"

"tapi ayah-" saat Stella berusaha untuk berlari menghampiri ayah nya, pria misterius itu pun menangkapinya, melilit leher Stella dengan ular hitam yang keluar dari lengan jubah putihnya,

"ugh!—" seru Stella yang kesakitan,

"TIDAK!" Edgar berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, namun saat pria misterius itu menjentikkan jari dari lengan kanan nya, sebuah Behemoth muncul dan menginjak tubuh Edgar sehingga ia terjatuh kembali dan merintih kesakitan,

"jadi—kau akan mengatakan di mana kristal itu? Atau anak semata wayang kesayangan mu ini akan hancur di tangan ku?" ancam pria itu dengan nada dingin,

"ugh-ba-baik—lah" seru Edgar dengan nafasnya yang terpatah patah,

"hm"

"kristal itu-sudah di pindahkan ke-Solheim-"

"bedebah!" seru pria itu, Behemoth yang menginjaknya pun mengeluarkan tenaganya dan menginjak Edgar lebih keras lagi,

"uhuk!—" batuk Edgar mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi dari mulutnya,

"ha—a-yah-" seru Stella yang mulai kehabisan nafas,

"habisi dia," perintah pria itu pada Behemoth nya. Behemoth mulai melepas injakakan kaki nya dan mulai menancapkan pedang besar yang ia keluarkan pada punggung Edgar, mata Stella terbelalak dan mengeluarkan air mata, dengan pandangan yang kabur, Stella masih bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang pucat tersenyum kepadanya, 'ayah! Ayah! AYAH!' teriak Stella dalam hatinya,

"sekarang tinggal kau 'sendiri' yang tersisa…" ucap pria itu dengan nada rendah namun mengancam,

'_**kau tidak sendiri**_' terdengar suara wanita yang membisiki hati Stella. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari bawah tanah, menampakkan symbol sang dewi kematian, cahaya biru muda keluar menerangi seluruh ruangan gelap. Cengkraman ular yang melilit pada leher Stella pun berubah menjadi Crystal dan hancur dengan seketika, membuat Stella terjatuh. Pria bertudung itu terkejut di buatnya,

"kau, kau adalah orang pilihan nya- sang dewi kematian."

"uhuk—uhuk—" batuk Stella yang membenarkan nafasnya yang terpatah-patah, pria itu pun berlutut sehingga wajahnya yang separuh tertutupi tudung bertemu dengan wajah Stella, ia mulai mengankat dagu Stella dengan sebelah tangan,

"jika ayah mu sudah tak berguna, kau bisa aku manfaatkan, putri Tenebrae. Hahahaha" tawa nya membuat Stella sakit,

"aku-ugh-tak mau menuruti perintah mu!" ucap Stella yang meludahi wajah pria tersebut, pria itu pun membersihkan ludah Stella yang mengotori wajahnya,

"kau akan membayar perbuatan mu saat Noctis mengetahuinya!" seru Stella kembali pada pria yang berada di hadapan nya,

"kau benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran-" ucap pria misterius itu dengan nada rendahnya, dengan spontan ia mengeluarkan lima ekor ular hitam yang meliliti lengan, leher dan kedua kaki Stella, membuatnya terbaring di atas lantai dan tak bisa bergerak,

"uu-h—lepaskan?!" seru Stella yang mulai panik, pria itu pun menunduk dan mulai membuka tudung kepalanya. Stella mengira pria ini adalah bajingan tua atau pun monster yang menyerupai manusia karena suaranya terdengar berat di telinga Stella, tetapi perkiraan Stella salah. pria itu terlihat berumur tak jauh darinya, mungkin berbeda antara dua sampai tiga tahun lebih tua dari Stella. ia memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah marun yang di potong pendek dan rapih. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat tua yang mulai melempari tatapan tajam pada Stella. entah mengapa jantung nya berdebar kencang dan pipinya mulai memerah, apa ia mulai berpaling dari Noctis? dan jatuh hati pada pria ini? pesonanya tak bisa Stella tolak walau Stella membencinya. pria itu melihat keseluruhan tubuh Stella lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dengan ukiran indah mengitari gagang dan mata pisaunya,

"melepaskan mu? Benarkah aku harus melakukan nya? Hm?" ucap nya dengan nada main-main sambil memainkan pisaunya seakan-akan bersiap tuk mengiris leher Stella. Pisau itu pun menuruni leher Stella,

"apa yang kau mau?" ucap Stella yang mulai tegang. pisau yang di mainkan pria itu berhenti di tengah kedua buah dada yang di selimuti oleh gaun putih yang di kenakan Stella,

"aku telah mengucapkan nya bukan? Aku menginginkan kristal Tenebrae!" tiba-tiba ia merobek bagian atas dari pakaian Stella,

"kyaaaaa!" teriak Stella yang kaget di buatnya, besi dingin kini menyentuh kulitnya,

"dan aku harus memanfaatkan mu untuk mendapatkan nya-" pisau itu mulai merobek bagian lain dari pakaian Stella,

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" teriak Stella yang meronta,

"pertama-tama, aku harus menghapuskan citra mu yang membosankan itu," ia pun merobek habis pakaian yang Stella kenakan, mau pun dalam dan luar, membuat angin dingin meniupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tak di tutupi sehelai kain,

"LEPASKAN!" jerit Stella keras,

"putri yang amat susah di atur," pria itu mencengkram leher Stella dan mengecupnya dengan penuh paksaan, walau Stella selalu berusaha untuk mengelak dari perbuatan nya,

"-be—r-henti!—" ucap Stella yang terpatah patah di selingi ciuman yang amat memaksa dari pria itu, Stella yang berusaha melawan mengigit bibir pria yang mengecupnya, membuatnya berhenti tuk sesaat,

"tch!" keluh pria itu sambil menyusutkan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang di lukai oleh Stella. lalu dengan paksa, pria itu mengangkat kedua kaki Stella dan menaruhnya di atas pundak, ia menarik reseleting celana nya,

"kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melawan!" ancam pria itu sambil mulai 'memasuki' Stella dengan paksaan,

"AAAAGH!" jerit Stella yang kesakitan merasakan sesuatu 'memasuki' dirinya. Ya, ia mengetahui itu, pria ini yang telah memasuki dirinya. Berbeda dengan Noctis yang selalu memberikan nya 'perlakuan' yang lembut, paksaan dari pria ini membuat nya muak, terlebih, pria ini bukan lah Noctis, pria yang ia cintai.

"ah—le-lepaskan-a-aku!" seru Stella yang kewalahan, pria itu terus menerus memasukinya berulang kali sampai Stella mencapai batasnya, setengah sadar ia menatapi wajah pria itu dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, ia berbisik perlahan pada dirinya 'apa ini? mengapa rasanya berbeda? mantra apa yang telah ia lemparkan pada ku? kenapa? kenapa?'. lambat laun Stella merasa aneh dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat pria ini 'memasuki' dirinya,

"uh-si-siapa-ah-na-nama mu?" ia berfikir betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan nama pria itu di saat seperti ini, apa dia tak memikirkan untuk melarikan diri?

"hm?" pria itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Stella yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis ini, ia berfikir Stella merencanakan pelarian diri dengan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh padanya, tetapi tak mungkin Stella akan melarikan diri karena ia telah 'mengunci' nya dengan erat. ia pun tersenyum kecil sambil membisikan namanya jelas di tellinga Stella,

"Gilgamesh, nama yang tak akan kau lupakan."

"G-Gilgames-" desah Stella memanggil nama pria itu dengan nada lemah lembutnya, Gilgamesh tersenyum puas saat Stella memanggil namanya.

Ke lima ular yang meliliti tubuh Stella pun menghilang, Stella tergeletak lemas, kedua matanya terlihat sayu, keringat dingin mengguyuri seluruh tubuh polosnya, tenaganya habis terkuras hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pria yang telah berbuat 'keji' terhadapnya. Gilgamesh pun 'melepaskan' dirinya dari Stella dan bangkit, berlutut di hadapan Stella hanya untuk merapikan pakaian nya dan mengenakan kembali tudung nya,

"selanjutnya upacara penutupan." Tiba-tiba Gilgamesh itu mencengkram wajah Stella dan membuatnya terhempas, retakan besar pada lantai marmer berwarna cokelat tua itu pun terbentuk,

"AH!" seru Stella kesakitan, kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan darah,

"tunduk lah—" ucap Gilgamesh,

"tunduk lah pada kuasa Bhunivelze!" lengan nya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang yang menyilaukan, membuat iris mata Stella yang berwana Violet berubah menjadi biru tua,

"agh-a-aku-" seru Stella, rasa takut dan marah bercampur aduk dalam hatinya,

cahaya putih itu pun membentuk lambang Bhunivelze dan mengeluarkan aljabar kuno yang meliliti seluruh tubuh Stella,

"kau akan terlahir kembali" ucapnya,

"tidak! Tidaaaaak!" Stella berteriak seiring pria bertudung itu membacakan mantra,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Stella mengencang, bumi mulai bergetar saat cahaya itu memasuki tubuh Stella. sesaat kemudian ruangan yang bercahaya tersebut kembali menjadi gelap. Pria itu melepaskan cengkraman nya pada wajah Stella. ia pun melepaskan jubah putih yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan satu set pakaian baja yang tidak terlalu berat dan mengenakan jubah putihnya pada Stella tuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan mulai meraih lengan kanan Stella dan mengecupnya,

"selamat datang, Lilith." Kedua kelopak mata Stella terbuka, menampakan bola mata berwarna biru tua.

* * *

_Akan kah cinta sejati mu menghianati mu sampai sejauh itu?_

* * *

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki di sebuah koridor panjang kediaman keluarga Fleuret, yang tak lain adalah langkah kaki yang di timbulkan oleh Noctis. Hatinya tenggelam dengan rasa kahwatir, di sepanjang koridor yang ia lajui, tiada hentinya ia memikirkan Stella dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. 'Stella, kau akan baik-baik saja' fikirnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha tuk memberi dirinya sugesti agar tetap tenang.

_**DUARRRRR!**_

Terdengar sebuah suara ledakan besar yang berasal dari ruangan penasihat Edgar Nox Fleuret. 'tidak' fikiran Noctis mulai dipenuhi dengan hal negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Edgar dan Stella. Ia bergegas berputar arah dan berlari menuju ruangan pribadi Edgar, namun benar, apa yang di lihat bukan lah hal yang diinginkan. Separuh dari Fleuret manor telah hancur, lalu pandangan nya mengarah pada sesosok pria bertudung putih dengan beberapa pakaian baja ringan yang menempeli tubuhnya sedang menggandeng lengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah putih, wanita yang tak asing bagi Noctis, ya, itu Stella.

"Stella!" panggil Noctis yang terus berlari menghampirinya, namun seekor Behemoth menghadang nya, 'Sial!' keluh Noctis. Lalu ia memanggil sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba berada pada genggaman tangannya dan melemparkan nya pada lantai marmer tepat di hadapan Stella berdiri. Behemoth itu meloncat tuk menerkam Noctis, namun sekejap Noctis menghilang dan kini berada di tempat pedang nya tertancap, ia menjentikkan jemarinya dan membuat lima buah pedang menancap pada tubuh Behemoth yang menyerangnnya, itu membuatnya dengan sekejap menghilang menjadi kumpulan debu. lalu pandangan Noctis segera mengarah pada Stella,

"Stella!" Noctis menggenggam lengan kanan Stella, memohon nya tuk tetap tinggal, namun pria bertudung itu menarik lengan kiri Stella yang ia genggam, Noctis tak mau melepaskan genggaman lengan nya pada Stella,

"pengganggu!" keluh pria bertudung tersebut sambil mengeluarkan ular hitamnya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam, ia pun mengayunkan pedang nya dan mengarahkan nya pada Noctis, dengan cekatan, Noctis menghindari serangan pertama dari pria itu, membuat nya kehilangan genggaman tangan nya pada Stella. Tiba-tiba seekor naga besar dengan kulit sisik berwarna hitam dan kedua kuping yang menyerupai sirip ikan yang terbuka lebar menimbulkan cahaya merah terang keluar dari tanah dan menampakan kepalanya di belakang pria bertudung itu berdiri, pria itu pun melemparkan Stella ke arah naga bersisik hitam tersebut,

"Stella!" teriak Noctis dengan kahwatir, ia berfikir naga itu akan menelan Stella, namun perkiraan nya salah, naga itu menangkap Stella dan membuatnya terbaring di atas kepalanya. Stella menengok dan menatapi Noctis dengan pandangan yang amat berbeda, dan baru sekali ini dia melihat Stella menatapinya seperti itu. Naga itu pun pergi terbang membawa Stella.

"bagus, Diabolos akan menjaganya dengan aman, jangan kahwatir…. Pangeran Lucis" ucap pria itu tersenyum licik pada Noctis, baru saja Noctis menengok ke arah pria tersebut, tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan melemparkan serangan di belakang Noctis, dengan cepat Noctis berbalik dan menahan gerakan pedang yang berniat untuk mengiris pundak kanan nya dengan sebuah pedang besar yang ia panggil sehingga posisi kedua pedang mereka membentuk X. Noctis menahan tenaga yang di keluarkan pria misterius itu dan mendorongnya dengan penuh tenaga, pria itu terhempas dan membuatnya menurunkan sebelah lututnya menyentuh lantai marmer yang penuh retakan,

"lumayan juga" ejek nya sambil melompat menyerang Noctis dengan puluhan ular yang ia keluarkan dari sebelah lengan yang di lapisi dengan sarung tangan bajanya, namun bukan nya mengenai Noctis, ular itu sekejap melebur di terpa sebuah angin yang mengitari Noctis, membuat percikan darah dan irisan kecil dari daging ular tersebut berceceran mengotori tempat mereka bertarung, juga mengotori pakaian kedua pria tersebut.

pria itu melompat mundur saat Noctis menampakan angin 'pelindung' yang melindunginya. rupanya angin tersebut terbentuk dari putaran belasan pedang dan tombak miliknya. Belasan pedang yang ia keluarkan terdiam pada posisi 'bersiap' tuk menusuki lawan nya, tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari Noctis.

"hmp, Calum." Ucap Pria itu sambil menjentikkan jemarinya, mengeluarkan dua ekor Behemoth dan memerintahkana nya dengan aba-aba bisu tuk menyerang Noctis. kedua Behemot tersebut menopang tubuh beratnya dengan kedua kaki dan mulai berdiri layaknya manusia, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar dari punggungnnya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Noctis. Noctis menatap tajam dan menjentikkan jemari nya, memerintahkan ke enam pedang tuk menyerang, keenam pedang itu berhasil menusuki kedua Behemoth yang berada di hadapan nya, Noctis pun melemparkan mantra _Firaga_ pada kedua Behemoth itu, membuat keduanya terbakar dan menghilang menjadi debu. Namun tak semudah itu, sekor Behemoth lain menyerang nya, dengan cepat Noctis memanggil senjatanya dengan acak dan menahan serangan pedang dari Behemoth itu. Karena kelengahan Noctis, ia tak berfokus pada lawan utamanya hingga tiba-tiba pria itu telah berada di hadapan Noctis dengan pedang hitam nya yang tertancap pada perut Noctis. Noctis pun menghempaskan Behemoth dengan mantra _Firaga_ sekali lagi, Behemoth itu menghilang, kini tinggal ia dan pria yang telah menancapkan pedang nya yang tersisa di ruangan hancur tersebut. Mereka saling menatapi satu sama lain.

"kau benar-benar pangerang yang berbakat, namun sayang. Kau tak cukup cekatan." Darah Noctis menetes, membasahi pakaian nya dan lantai marmer berwarna cokelat tua pun berubah warna menjadi merah marun, Darah mulai mengalir dari tepi bibir Noctis, sakit yang ia rasa mulai menggerogoti keseluruhan tubuhnya, mata Noctis yang sayu lambat laun menutup.

"hmp…. Lemah" ejek pria itu dengan bisikan yang tajam, namun sesaat ia membisikan hal itu pada Noctis, kedua matanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan iris mata yang berwarna merah pekat menyala dalam gelapnya warna rambut yang menutupi. Sebuah symbol berwarna biru terang terbentuk pada punggung Noctis, ke tujuh belas senjatanya berputar mengelilingi mereka berdua dan menancap di lantai membentuk symbol Etro,

"adam… hahaha, lucu sekali" ejek pria itu sekali lagi, bibir Noctis menunjukan senyum kecil dan sebuah tombak yang tertancap pada lantai tersebut mengapung dan menancap pada kepala pria tersebut. Pria itu pun menghilang dengan sekejap, meninggalkan debu hitam yang berceceran di atas lantai, di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Noctis pun menarik pedang yang tertancap pada perutnya sambil menahan sakit, lalu melemparkan pedang itu ke lantai, pedang tersebut berubah menjadi ular dan menghilang,

"hahahaha! Kau lumayan hebat pangeran, atau aku harus memanggil mu Adam?" ucap pria itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Noctis, Noctis segera menyadari keberadaan nya dan berbalik, memanggil salah satu pedang nya, sambil menahan rasa sakit, dengan liar dia mengayunkan pedang nya, menyerang, menghantam pria yang berusaha tuk menahan setiap serangan dengan pedang nya, kecepatan Noctis bertambah dari yang sebelum nya. Pria itu hampir kewalahan menahan serangan Noctis yang terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya menghindar. tak mau kalah, Noctis pun mengarahkan ujung pedang nya tepat pada dada pria itu, namun sayang nya ia tak mengenai tubuh asli pria itu, lagi-lagi sebuah bayangan mengelabuinya,

"bodoh" ucap pria itu yang menghantam Noctis hingga terjatuh dengan posisi terlungkup di atas lantai, dengan cepat ia menusukan pedang nya pada punggung Noctis, menembus tubuhnya hingga tertancap pada lantai marmer yang berada di bawahnya.

"Argh!" keluh Noctis yang merintih kesakitan, darahnya yang terus keluar mulai melebar di atas lantai. dengan puas, pria itu meletakan senyum kemenangan atas keberhasilan nya menjinakan Noctis yang terus menerus menyerang nya.

"selamat tidur, Adam" ucap pria itu meninggalkan Noctis yang tergeletak lemas di tancapi pedang hitam nya, walau Noctis berusaha tuk bangkit, namun lukanya membiarkan dia tuk tetap tergeletak, pandangan nya mulai kabur dan lama kelamaan pandangan nya menggelap hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa pun.

'Stella….. maafkan aku, aku tak berguna."

* * *

_Akan kah kau memaafkan nya?_

* * *

Lightning yang berkendara menuju Accordo tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tetapi mengapa dengan cepat rasa kahwatir yang awalnya tertuju pada Serah, sekarang mengarah pada Noctis? 'tak apa, dia akan baik-baik saja' fikirnya dengan positive, sambil terus memperhatikan jalan. tetapi perasaan itu muncul kembali, tak enak di rasanya dalam hati, 'mengapa aku harus terus memikirkan nya?'. Dengan spontan ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan termenung, 'ada apa dengan mu Noctis?', tiba-tiba ia berputar arah menuju Tenebrae dengan kecepatan penuh. Lightning membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa aplikasi GPS berusaha tuk melacak keberadaan Noctis, beruntung Noctis masih membawa ponselnya kemana pun ia pergi.

Lightning melihat jalan yang di blokir oleh beberapa prajurit yang memakai pakaian besi berwarna hitam yang tak lain adalah pasukan bantuan yang dikirim dari Lucis dan sisa nya adalah pasukan perlindungan negara Tenebrae. seorang prajurit pun menghampiri jendela mobil Lightning dan berbicara padanya,

"permisi nona, kami memblokir jalan menuju Tenebrae karena di sana sudah menjadi kawasan berbahaya, kami mohon maaf anda harus berputar arah."

"apa separah itu penyerangan Tenebrae?" tanya Lightning,

"ya, pasukan kami sedang berusaha tuk mengatasi beberapa mahluk buas yang menyerang warga, dan warga lain yang selamat sedang di evakuasi menuju Accordo." Jelas prajurit itu,

"kalian bersama Noctis di sini?" tanya Lightning, tetap dengan nada dingin nya. Prajurit itu terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Lightning, bagai mana bisa dia mengetahui pangeran Lucis berada di sini sedangkan publik merahasiakan kedatangan Noctis di Tenebrae untuk mengindari gosip.

"ba-bagaimana anda-"

"aku harus menemuinya sekarang!" ucap Lightning dengan tegas memotong ucapan prajurit itu. Lightning pun segera menginjak pedal gas dan melaju kencang menerobos portal yang menghadang dan memblokir jalan menuju Tenebrae, 'aku harus menemukan mu Noct!'.

* * *

**A/N : HOHOHO Gilgamesh! siapa kah pria ini sesungguhnya?! klian penasaran rupanya seperti apa?**

**buka link berikut :**

**gamerfitnation wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 11 / Final - Fantasy - XIV3 . jpg**

**(jangan lupa spasi nya di hapus yah)**

**dia itu character creation dari Final Fantasy XIV (RACE HUMAN YAH!), karena kece, jadi saya pakai saja jadi Gilgamesh LOL dan bayangkan warna rambutnya berwarna merah marun x"D saya sudah edit beberapa sih, namun entah mengapa sangat malas meng uploadnya lewat deviantart, jadi maafkan saya *sujud***

**lumayan panjang kan? Maaf readers~ ada beberapa kalimat yang harus saya samarkan, dan maaf mendadak sekali saya mengganti rate, karena menurut saya ini sangat di perlukan hehe *sembunyi di balik Gladiolus karena takut di lempari tomat*. oh! dan welcome May! xD thanks sudah review dan follow yah plus fave nya sangat saya hargai :"D.**


	6. In Between

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 6 : In Between**

"_aku bodoh… aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nya…."_

"_Dia orang yang aku cintai…"_

"_mengapa harus begini?"_

_**PIIIP-PIIIIP-**_

"sinyalnya terputus sampai disini."

Lightning berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Di lihatnya sebuah papan marmer dengan sebuah tulisan di atasnya yang menepel di depan gerbang yang menutupi jalan menuju sebuah manor berarsitekturkan banguna _Classic_ dan elegan.

"Fleuret." Perasaannya mengatakan dengan jelas Noctis berada dalam manor tersebut karena sinyal terakhir yang di tampakkan dari GPS nya mengarah kepada bangunan besar yang berada di hadapan nya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Lightning pun menerobos gerbang dan berlari memasuki manor, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Noctis. Ia mencari keberadaan Noctis di setiap ruangan, sudah berpuluh ruangan ia lalui, tetapi tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Noctis, terlebih Lightning hanya menemukan mayat manusia di setiap ruangan dan koridor yang ia kunjungi, hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara geraman seekor binatang dari sebuah koridor yang terletak di ujung manor. Tempatnya terlihat separuh hancur, dan terlihat jelas reruntuhan bangunan di koridor yang berantakan tersebut. dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Lightning pun menghampiri pintu ruangan tersebut. Suara geraman binatang itu semakin mengeras saat ia berusaha dengan perlahan menyentuh gagang pintu yang berada di depan nya, hal ini membuat debaran jantung Lightning mengencang, walau agak ragu, dia tetap memberanikan dirinya tuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut,

_**Krieeeeeeet-**_

Mata Lightning terbuka lebar melihat apa yang telah terjadi di hadapan nya, seekor _Gorgonopsid_ berada di samping Noctis yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Dan di punggung Noctis tertancap sebuah pedang hitam yang membuat luka nya tambah parah._ Gorgonopsid_ itu berniat tuk mencabik tubuh Noctis dengan taring-taring nya yang tajam dan panjang, namun Lightning melemparinya dengan serpihan batu dari reruntuhan bangunan yang ia ambil, membuat mahluk itu mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Lightning,

"kemari lah!" serunya sambil bersiap tuk berlari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Noctis. _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut mulai berlari menghampiri Lightning, dengan cepat Lightning berlari menuju koridor lain. Rencana nya ini berjalan lancar, Noctis tak di mangsa oleh _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut, namun sekarang Lightning lah yang menjadi mangsanya. Lightning masih terus berlari sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana tuk mengalahkan mahluk buas ini, tak seperti kehidupan nya di _Cocoon_ dulu atau pun tak seperti kehidupan nya saat menjadi Savior, Lightning sekarang tak memiliki kekuatan khusus sehingga ia harus memusnahkan lawan nya dengan cara manual, agak sulit memang, namun mau tak mau ia harus melakukan nya. Saat Lightning berlari di sebuah koridor ia melihat sebuah lampu lilin tua yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan tersebut, kondisi tali penggantung lampu itu terlihat usang dan terlihat mudah tuk di potong. ia berusaha memancing monster itu tuk menghampiri Lightning. beruntung monster itu berdiri tepat di bawah lampu usang itu, Lightning melempari tali usang penggantung lampu itu dengan serpihan vas bunga pecah yang berada di dekatnya, perkiraan Lightning betul, lampu berat itu pun terjatuh menindih _Gorgonopsid_ yang mengejarnya, sekejap maluk itu pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. 'bagus!' fikir Lightning, dengan cepat ia menghampiri _Gorgonopsid _tersebut dan menusuki perut hewan itu berkali-kali dengan pecahan beling vas bunga hingga membuatnya berdarah dan merigik kesakitan, lambat laun _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut tak bergerak, Lightning pun beranjak,

"serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah huh?" ejek Lightning yang menendang kepala _Gorgonopsid_ itu, memastikan nya benar-benar mati. namun dia masih memiliki masalah lain, Noctis harus di selamatkan sebelum terlambat.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Lightning pun berlari kembali menuju ruangan hancur tempat Noctis berada. Ia pun menerobos memasuki ruangan itu,

"Noct, demi Etro… apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" ucap Lightning sambil menyentuh gagang pedang hitam yang menancapi Noctis, perlahan namun pasti ia langsung mencabut pedang yang menancapi punggung Noctis dan melemparkan pedang itu. Lightning pun segera berlutut dan menopang tubuh lemas Noctis, membuat mantel putihnya menyentuh darah yang berada di lantai marmer dan menjadikan mantelnya kotor. Segera ia menyampaikan lengan Noctis pada bahunya dan berusaha membawanya keluar. Namun sialnya tiga ekor _Gorgonopsid_ menghadang jalan nya,

"tch! Mengapa di saat seperti ini?" _Gorgonopsid_ itu segera berlari menghampiri Lightning yang sedang menopang tubuh Noctis, Lightning mulai panik dan kebingungan, 'sial' fikirnya yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tiba-tiba tanda yang berada di sela buah dadanya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dan membuatnya kesakitan,

"ugh! Sial, apa lagi ini?" ucap Lightning yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan nya, namun ketika hewan ganas itu hampir menerkam Lightning, sebuah cahaya muncul di hadapan nya menghadang hewan itu dan membuatnya terpental, Lightning terkejut di buatnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mahluk yang berdiri di hadapan nya, mahluk yang tak asing baginya, kawan lama seperjuangan nya-

"Odin?!" seru Lightning yang tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Odin bersiap dengan _Gagnarath_ nya untuk menyerang monster yang mengepung Lightning dan Noctis. Saat ke dua _Gorgonopsid_ itu menyerang kembali, Odin memutar _Gagnarath_ nya, mengeluarkan petir yang kini menghampiri monster-monster itu, membuat monster buas itu tersambar petir dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar hingga hangus dan monster itu pun tergeletak tak bernyawa. Lightning tersenyum pada Odin atas bantuannya, Odin mengangguk tuk membalas senyuman dari tuannya. Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba segerombolan _Gorgonopsid_ menghampiri mereka lagi,

"lagi-lagi…" Odin pun segera mengayunkan senjatanya dan membuat hewan-hewan itu terhempas jauh, lalu ia menancapkan _Gagnarath_ nya dan merubah bentuknya menjadi seekor kuda. Ia pun meringik pada Lightning menyuruhnya tuk menaikan Noctis di pundak Odin,

"terimakasih kawan ku," ucap Lightning sambil menaikan tubuh lemas Noctis di atas punggung Odin, Lightning pun mengambil _Gagnarath_ yang di tancapkan Odin,

"aku tengah merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." ucap Lightning dengan senyum semangatnya sambil bersiap tuk menyerang monster-monster yang berada di hadapan nya.

"Odin!" Lightning memerintahkan Odin, Odin pun meringik dan mengeluarkan mantra Thundraga, Lightning pun berlari menghampiri para monster yang menghalangi jalan nya. Ia melemparkan _Gagnarath_, senjata itu pun memutar terbang bagai bumerang, menjatuhkan sebagian besar dari segerombolan monster-monster tersebut, dan akhirnya kembali pada genggaman Lightning.

"pergi! Dan temui aku di depan manor!" perintah Lightning pada Odin. Odin segera berlari kencang melompati beberapa monster yang menghalangi jalan nya. Dengan tubuh lemas Noctis yang berada di atas punggungnya, dengan cekatan namun perlahan Odin menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Lightning dan beberapa _Gorgonopsid_ yang tersisa.

Tiga _Gorgonopsid_ yang berdiri di belakang _Gorgonopsid_ yang tengah terjatuh akibat hantaman _Gagnarath_ pun berlari menghampiri Lightning, mereka menggeram seakan-akan berniat tuk menerkam mangsanya. Saat ketiga monster itu mulai melemparkan serangan berupa aungan yang mengeluarkan mantra Firaga yang dapat menimbulkan hantaman dengan api yang amat besar pada Lightning, Lightning dengan cekatan segera melempar balik mantra Watera yang mengeluarkan semburan air pada si jago merah yang menyala. mantra Lightning berhasil meredupkan api besar yang di keluarkan lawan nya, namun sayang, saat air yang menguap dan berubah menjadi asap menghalangi pengelihatan Lightning, hal itu memberikan lawannya peluang tuk menyerang. dengan sebuah cengkraman yang membuat lengan kanan Lightning terluka dengan robekan besar dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir mengotori mantel putihnya.

"tch!" keluh Lightning yang memegangi luka yang terbentuk akibat serangan _Gorgonipsid _tersebut. Sambil menahan sakit yang timbul karena lukanya, Lightning membagi dua senjata Odin berupa dua pedang besar yang kini dia pegang dengan kedua tangan nya. Dengan cepat Lightning menghantam lawan-lawan nya dengan sebuah hantaman keras yang membuat korban pertamanya tewas dengan tubuh yang terbelah menjadi dua. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan pedang pada lawan nya yang lain, menimbulkan luka parah pada tubuh lawan nya. Darah berceceran di atas lantai berlapiskan karpet yang ternodai, merubah warna nya dari ungu menjadi hitam. Dengan tiada henti Lightning menyerang lawan dengan ayunan pedang nya, sampai di mana ia mehempaskan monster liar terakhir yang mengadang nya dan menusuki organ vital sang lawan, membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya, Lightning pun mengayunkan senjatanya dan memotong kepala hewan buas itu sampai putus. Kepala hewan itu mengelinding di hadapan Lightning. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Lightning pun berhenti sejenak,

"Etro…" ucap Lightning sambil membuka kancing atas pakaiannya dan menengok pada dalam pakaian nya, ia pun melihat simbol sang dewi kematian yang berada di sela kiri buah dadanya.

"apa yang sebenar nya telah terjadi pada dunia ini?" tidak menghiraukan tumpukan tubuh binatang buas yang telah ia habisi, Lightning pun segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan mengejar Odin yang tengah membawa Noctis.

* * *

_Berhenti lah memendam rasa, Adam._

* * *

"_-dengan penyerangan besar di Tenebrae pada dua bulan yang lalu, kami menginformasikan keberadaan putri Stella Nox Fleuret masih belum di ketahui-"_

_**PIP**_

"_-pembunuh penasihat raja, Edgar Nox Fleuret sampai saat ini belum di ketahui kebe-"_

_**PIP**_

"_-penyerangan Tenebrae pada dua bulan yang lalu mengakibatkan para warga negara Tenebrae untuk di evakuasi menuju-"_

_**PIP**_

"dua bulan ini acara di penuhi dengan berita yang itu-itu saja, yaampun. Bosan sekali." ucap Prompto yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada kedua lengan yang berada di balakang kepalanya,

"dan dua bulan ini kita mengharuskan menjaga Noctis dari perhatian publik untuk menghindari gosip. Beruntung saat mengirimkan bantuan ke Tenebrae kita merahasiakan kedatangan Noctis." Ucap Gladiolus menyandarkan punggung nya ke sofa sambil meminum Coffee latte yang berada pada gelasnya,

"ya, walau pada akhirnya Noctis terkena luka parah akibat pemberontak misterius yang menyerang Tenebrae." Lanjut Ignis yang menghela nafasnya,

"apa jadinya jika Lightning tidak menolong Noctis? Kita di hadang oleh monster-monster dan tak bisa menyelamatkan nya," ucap Gladiolus pasrah,

"aku tahu Light itu perempuan yang amat berbakat dan super heroine!" puji Prompto.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, serentak Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus menengok ke arah pintu yang perlahan membuka dan menampakan sosok seseorang yang tak asing bagi mereka,

"hey Light!" sapa Prompto,

"Light! Kemari lah dan bergabung." Ujar Gladiolus yang mengangkat gelas coffee nya. Lightning pun mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk di samping Prompto,

"beristirahat lah sejenak, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Prompto sambil tersenyum pada Lightning, Lightning menjawab senyuman Prompt dengan helaan nafas. Lightning telah mengenal dengan baik sifat mereka selama dua tahun berada di Lucis dan tinggal di manor. Walau Lightning lebih sering menginap di apartement yang ia sewa, tetapi raja Regis dengan baik hati menawarkannya tuk tinggal di manor sehingga ia bisa megajari Noctis dan mendampinginya. Walau Noctis berkesan lebih bahagia berada bersama Stella, tapi entah mengapa ia lebih nyaman berada di dekat Lightning. bagai Noctis merindukan sosok seorang ibu, Regis dapat melihat dengan jelas dari perilakunya.

"ada apa dengan mu hingga tiba-tiba menghawatirkan murid mu itu hah?" goda Gladiolus sambil menuangkan coffee pada cangkir Lightning. Lightning pun mengambil cangkirnya,

"dia hampir mati karena insiden itu, tak ada salahnya kan jika kahwatir layaknya kalian? Terlebih aku tahu, baby sitter ini yang paling cemas." Lightning menunjuk pada Ignis, dan ia mulai meminum coffee latte nya dengan santai. Ignis pun terdiam kesal karena ejekan Lightning. Tak lama kemudian ia berbicara,

"eherm, aku melihat ekspresi seorang wanita yang sangat depresi saat membawa pangeran pulang ke manor-nya. Dan saat pangeran di rawat, wanita itu SELALU menengoknya setiap saat. Moment yang amat manis, aku berfikir ia jatuh hati pada pangeran." Sindir Ignis dengan senyuman licik tergores di bibirnya. Lightning tersentak dengan ucapan Ignis hingga membuatnya tersedak saat meminum coffee latte, Gladiolus mendadak menyemburkan coffee nya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti Propmto yang tak sanggup menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi yang di buat Lightning.

* * *

_Sesungguhnya ia berada dekat dengan mu…_

* * *

Dengan perlahan Lightning membuka pintu kamar Noctis dan mengintip. Di lihatnya Noctis dalam kamar nya yang gelap, sudah terduduk di atas ranjang mentapi keluar jendela. Cahaya rembulan membuat rambutnya terlihat berwarna kebiruan dan tubuhnya yang terbalut perban terlihat pucat.

"kau merasa baik?" tanya Lightning padanya sambil menyilang kedua tangan nya. Tiada jawaban yang ia dapat, Noctis masih pada posisinya 'terdiam meratapi rembulan'. Lightning pun berjalan menghampiri Noctis. Tatapan Noctis terlihat kosong, wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun.

"kau masih menghawatirkan nya?" tanya Lightning kembali, masih tak ada jawaban darinya. Lightning pun menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba Noctis beranjak dari ranjang nya, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri jendela besar dan kembali menatapi rembulan. Lightning pun menghampirinya, sejenak menatapi Noctis, tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Noctis sehingga ia terjatuh dalam sebuah pelukan. Noctis terkejut dengan apa yang Lightning perbuat, awalnya pelukan itu berkesan kaku, namun saat Lightning melingkarkan lengan nya pada tubuh Noctis dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, ia merasa nyaman dibuatnya.

"aku mengerti apa yang kau rasa." Ia berbisik di samping telinga Noctis, membuat ia bergidik dengan hembusan hangat dari nafas Lightning pada kuping nya.

"aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan- kita tak pernah bertemu kembali." ucapan Lightning membuat Noctis terkejut. Ia mendengar suara Lightning yang lambat laun bergetar,

"cerita cinta kami…. mungkin telah berakhir. Tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk ku." Noctis mendengar kan suara Lightning yang seolah-olah menahan tangisnya. Pelukan nya melonggar dari tubuh Noctis, lalu ia pun melepaskan pelukan nya,

"beruntung bagi mu, masih ada banyak kesempatan…." Ucap Lightning yang membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia pun meninggalkan Noctis yang terdiam kaku sendirian di dalam kamar gelap yang hanya di terangi cahaya rembulan.

Lightning yang menutup pintu kamar Noctis pun berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang berlantaikan marmer hitam. Ia melihat bulan yang menampakan sinar terang keemasan yang menghiasi langit gelap. saat ia menggenggam sebelah lengan nya pada kalung yang ia kenakan, kali ini Noctis mengingatkan nya pada seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya, ia menitihkan sebutir air mata dari tepi matanya yang terlihat sayu.

'_Jika kita bisa bertemu kembali'_

Lightning pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusut air mata yang menetes dari tepi matanya. menyadarkan nya pada kenyataan, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat, berniat tuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat di mana ia dapat menyegarkan fikiran nya.

* * *

"bagaimana dengan pasukan siaga yang telah aku kirim ke Tenebrae?" tanya Regis yang mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja kaca panjang berwarna hitam yang di poles mengkilap, hingga dapat memperlihatkan bayangan wajahnya, dan wajah para ajudan dari negara lain.

"terima kasih atas bantuan anda. delapan puluh tujuh persen dari pasukan anda dapat membantu dan menjaga beberapa kawasan aman di Tenebrae. Namun maaf yang mulia, sayang nya… masih banyak sekali korban yang terjatuh karena penyerangan binatang buas yang terus menerus memasuki kota dan membabi buta, menyerang warga dengan liar." Jelas perwakilan dari negara Tenebrae, Krick Hadden.

"terlebih…. tuan Edgar…" sebut perwakilan negara Solheim dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesedihan,

"kami tahu itu, atas meninggal nya tuan Edgar Nox Fleuret, kondisi di Tenebrae menjadi kacau. Dan-monster yang meraja lela-"

"mulai menyerang kawasan pinggiran di Accordo." lanjut seorang pria dengan dasi berwarna jingga yang menatapi pria dari perwakilan negara Tenebrae dengan tatapan tajam,

"Accordo? Bagai mana bisa?" tanya Regis yang terkejut atas pernyataan pria tersebut,

"kelengahan pengawasan di Tenebrae mengakibatkan para monster menerobos kawasan pinggiran di Accordo." Jelas pria itu lagi, ia adalah perwakilan Accordo, Naval Selven.

"tetapi kami telah memblokir jalan menuju Accordo, sebagian besar warga telah di evakuasi menuju Accordo dan kami memasang keamanan yang ketat di perbatasan wilayah antara Tenebrae dan Accordo." Jelas Krick kembai,

"gerbang selatan di Accordo hancur oleh seekor Behemoth, apa itu yang bisa kau sebut 'pengawasan ketat'?" balas Naval yang mulai naik darah, tetapi tetap menjaga cara bicaranya dengan tetap tenang.

"uh—"

"bagai mana dengan Idola Adlercapt, apa ia telah melakukan tindakan?" tanya Regis pada Krick,

"uhm…kami mengharapkan jawaban terbaik darinya. Namun, beliau tidak juga memberikan perintah…" Jawab kembali perwakilan dari negara Tenebrae dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekecewaan nya.

"yang mulia Idola masih belum bertindak?!" tanya Naval yang terkejut dengan pernyataan dari perwakilan negara Tenebrae tersebut, ia mengepalakan kedua lengan nya,

"bukan kah kalian bagian dari negara Niflheim? Mengapa yang mulia Idola engan bertindak dengan cekatan terhadap bencana yang menimpa Tenebrae?!" ujar nya yang mulai naik darah,

"itu-"

Regis pun menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari kursi mewah kekuasaannya. Ia menaruh kedua lengan nya di atas meja dan mulai berbicara dengan suara tegas,

"jika Idola tidak bertindak, aku yang akan bertindak. Walau ini terlalu berkesan ikut campur, tetapi aku tak mau membuat negara sekutu ku menderita dalam jangka waktu yang panjang."

Ia kembali menghirup udara dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam,

"Tenebrae akan di jadikan zona terlarang, usahakan seluruh warga di evakuasi menuju Accordo. Aku akan mengirimkan battalion 10 untuk membantu pengawasan di gerbang selatan Accordo. Rapat selesai." Ucap Regis yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan diikuti kedua bodyguard nya.

* * *

…_..Itu terletak dalam cahaya, cahaya hati mu._

* * *

"oh Noctiiiiis~ hari sudah pagi~ bangun lah pemalas!" ucap Prompto yang membuka selimut hitam Noctis, tetapi sayang, saat Prompto membuka selimut itu, di dapatinya sebuah bantal guling yang terbaring di ranjang mewah Noctis, bukan tubuh Noctis.

"Noct?!" Prompto pun segera mencari keberadaan nya di sekitar kamar Noctis yang luas. Tetapi sayang, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Noctis. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel nya dan menelefon Ignis,

"ba-bagai mana ini?! NOCT HILANG!"

"_APA?!_"

* * *

**A/N : HNGGGGGGGGGGG MAAF NGEGANTUNG! Dan lama up date hehe. Saya butuh merefresh otak, plus butuh banyak ide uhuhu. Maaf chapter nya rada gak jelas yah. Uhuk uhuk! Btw kemarin saya lihat trailer FF XV revoiced dalam bahasa English, dan… suara NOCT… O MAI GAD! SEME OVER 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Author mendadak gila* /sudah lah.**

**Btw R&amp;R seperti biasa.**


	7. What's left behind

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 7 : What's left behind?**

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi bar sambil menikmati secangkir alkohol dingin nya. Pria itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang tudung nya menutupi separuh wajah nya beserta celana hitam panjang dengan sepasang boots hitam yang bertelapakan merah pada bawah alas kakinya. ia memutar-mutar gelas yang ia pegang dengan tepi jemarinya, membuat cairan beserta es di dalam nya menyatukan sensasi dingin dan membuat gelas nya berembun. Satu tegukan untuk menikmati secangkir alkohol dingin, minuman itu memberikan rasa manis pada tepi lidah yang di akhiri dengan rasa pahit di ujung lidah yang lambat laun memberikan sensasi hangat pada tenggorokan nya. walau di luar sana dingin di karenakan hujan lebat dan angin besar yang tiada hentinya mengguyuri kota Arcana, secangkir alkohol dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya juga suasana hati kelam yang tak tentu dapat di obati dengan nya, bagai penyakit yang di pulihkan oleh sebuah Elixir. Pada tepian bibirnya yang menepel di ujung gelas, ia dapat merasakan cairan yang lambat laun rasa dingin nya menghilang, ia tahu segelas kecil alkohol yang ia teguk mulai habis, pria itu pun menuangkan kembali alkohol yang berada dalam botol pada cangkirnya. Saat ia sedang menuangkan alkohol, ponsel pria itu mengeluarkan suara, mengganggu saat-saat tenang nya. sejenak ia melihat layar, mengecek siapa yang menelfonya,

"…..Ignis… mau apa dia?" lalu kemudian ia mematikan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, hal itu pun terulang kembali. Lagi-lagi penelfon yang sama, ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menggeser ke mode 'diam'.

Awalnya kondisi sekitar menjadi tenang, namun, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"tch, aku mulai benci jika di kahwatirkan." Ucap nya sambil menutup telfon yang ke tiga kalinya dari penelfon yang sama.

_**-when we start killing- it's all coming down—right now- when the-**_

Sekali lagi, ponselnya berdering. Dengan kesal ia pun menengok pada layar ponselnya, namun apa yang dia lihat bukan lah panggilan dari kawan nya yang amat sangat mengganggu dan membuat nya kesal, namun ia mendapatkan panggilan dari 'nomor tidak di kenal'. Entah mengapa sekilas fikiran nya menuju pada seseorang yang amat ia cintai, lalu ia pun mengangkat panggilan dari nomor misterius tersebut.

"_Noct-"_ di dengar nya dengan jelas, suara wanita yang kian lama ia rindukan, suara bidadarinya, bidadari yang amat ia cintai-

"Stella?" ucap nya dengan rasa tidak percaya, selama dua bulan ini ia tak melihat, menyentuh atau pun mengecup nya, hidup yang amat hampa yang ia rasa.

"_Noct- aku harus memberitahukan mu sesuatu…-_" suara yang di keluarkan dari sang penelefon mulai kabur dan samar-samar,

"Stella! Stella? Kau masih di sana?!" ucap nya panik, mendengar suara Juliet nya yang kian lama kian tak jelas,

"_Temu-i- a-ak-d-so-lhei-im-_"

"Stella?! Solheim? Kau berada di sana?! Stella?!"

"_300-Nightin-ga—le-Cl-b"_

"Club?! Stella? Apa kau masih di sana?! Stell-" ucap nya yang masih panik karena telfon nya yang mendadak terputus, Noctis pun terdiam sejenak dan berfikir atas apa yang telah Stella beritahu.

"Solheim…300 Night?-"

"300 Nightingale." Lanjut seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah bartender. Wanita itu pun segera menghampiri Noctis sambil menyilang kedua tangan nya,

"wow, 300 Nightingale Club. Itu club paling elit yang berada di Solheim, teman mu punya selera yang luar biasa ya haha." ucap nya, jauh dari kata serius.

"elit? Apa semewah itu? Sampai tersebut 'yang paling elit'?" tanya Noctis yang mengangkat sebelah halisnya,

"a.a.a! hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Kau punya ID pejabat? Kau boleh masuk ke sana."

"hm…"

"tapi tenang saja, aku punya kenalan yang dapat membuatkan ID imitasi agar bisa masuk dalam club itu." Ujar wanita tersebut seolah-olah membisiki Noctis.

"orang penting ya?" Beberapa saat Noctis terdiam, lalu ia pun angkat bicara. "aku rasa, aku tak membutuhkan nya,"

"huh? Yang benar saja, bagai mana kau bisa masuk tanpa ID orang penting?" tanya bartender itu kaget. Noctis pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menaruh uang di meja, membayar beberapa minuman yang ia nikmati tadi,

"aku tak butuh Imitasi selagi aku punya yang asli." Ucap nya yang kemudian membuka tudung jaket nya, memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak asing dan selalu menjadi perhatian publik. Beberapa orang yang berada dalam bar tersebut mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Noctis. dengan mata terbelalak, bartender itu pun terkejut bukan main, ia berniat tuk meminta maaf pada Noctis namun bibirnya engan membiarkan nya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bartender itu terdiam membeku di balik meja bar nya sambil melihati Noctis yang berjalan pergi,

"kembalian nya kau simpan saja." Ucap Noctis dengan santai meninggalkan bar tersebut.

Lucis, Caelum Manor. 18:00

"aduh! Bagai mana ini?! Yang mulia pasti marah besar karena kita terlalu lengah dalam mengawasi pangeran yang hobi keluyuran ini! arg!" keluh Prompto yang dibuat panik karena kehilangan Noctis. Fikiran nya membuat kakinya tak berhenti bergerak, melangkah kesana dan kemari, raut yang tergambar pada wajahnya semakin terlihat depresi, penuh dengan tekanan.

"hei berhenti lah mengeluh bodoh! Kita masih punya banyak waktu tuk mencarinya-" sentak Gladiolus yang menarik lengan Prompto dan menghentikannya yang tengah berjalan memutar-mutar selama 27 menit.

"sebelum berita ini sampai pada yang mulia raja, lebih baik kita cepat bergegas." Ucap Ignis yang wajahnya masih menampakan ekspresi tegang dan kebingungan. Tak menunggu yang lain untuk berbicara kembali, Lightning pun memutar arah dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang lain nya sambil berjalan cepat.

"oi! Li-Light!" ujar Prompto yang segera melepaskan genggaman keras dari Gladiolus dan cepat mengejar Lightning yang sudah berjalan jauh,

"sebaiknya aku cepat mengambil mobil dan pergi dari manor." Ucap Ignis yang meninggalkan ruangan diikuti dengan Gladiolus.

Arcana, Gerbang selatan. 18:20

Hujan yang amat besar masih mengguyuri kota Arcana. Angin kencang meniupi pepohonan, membuat seluruh daun, bahkan batang dan ranting yang amat tipis pun bergoyang. air-air yang jatuh menyiprati seluruh tubuh Noctis yang di balut dengan jaket hitam beserta dengan tudung yang kembali menutupi kepalanya membuat nya basah kuyup. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah jembatan panjang penyambung antara Arcana dan Lestallum. Di sebrang gerbang selatan dari kota Arcana adalah perbatasan menuju wilayah Lestallum. Perjalanan nya menuju perbatasan Utopean masih terlalu jauh, jembatan panjang pemisah Arcana dan Lestallum memiliki panjang beribu kilo meter, bagai sebuah selat dari lautan yang memisahkan kedua belah negara.

Langit masih terlihat gelap dan awan tetap menurunkan hujan lebat beserta angin dingin yang bertiup kencang, membuat kulitnya kian lama kian membeku. 'masih harus menempuh jembatan sepanjang ini? Yang benar saja?!" fikirnya sambil terus berjalan, hingga ia mencapai sebuah tempat yang kelihatan nya seperti tempat pengisian bensin. 'perhentian sejenak?' ucap hatinya sambil menghampiri tempat pengisian bahan bakar itu, berniat tuk berteduh sejenak dan mencari sebuah tumpangan.

Saat Noctis memutuskan berteduh di tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Ia pun membuka tudunya dan menggosok rambut basahnya, berniat tuk mengeringkan nya dan kembali ia rapi kan pada model rambut yang selalu ia tata setiap hari, walau kali ini rambut nya agak lepek dikarenakan air yang membasahi, membuatnya terlihat lebih panjang dari rambut kering nya.

"hey! Kau kehujanan?" ucap seseorang pada Noctis. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pemilik suara yang menegurnya, ia mendapati seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan janggut dan kumisnya tersenyum ramah pada Noctis. Menyadari wajah yang amat familiar, pria itu terkejut bukan main, membuat perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan tersendat dalam tenggorokan nya,

"a-a-anda?!"

Noctis terheran melihat wajah pria yang mendadak menjadi gugup yang berada di hadapan nya.

"ya-yang mulia Caelum! Pangeran Noctis! Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?!" ujarnya. 'mengapa orang-orang di Arcana begitu jeli memperhatikan aku dan status ku ini?' ucap Noctis yang membisik di hatinya, merasa agak terganggu dan tak enak dengan perlakuan orang-orang yang seperti melihat hantu saat berhadapan dengan nya.

"tenang lah tuan, aku-" baru saja Noctis berkata, tiba-tiba pria itu menarik lengan nya, menarik nya tuk ikut bersamanya dan memasuki café yang berada di dekat pengisian bahan bakar. Dengan semangat ia mendobrak pintu café tersebut dan dengan ekspresi senang terpancar dari wajahnya, ia berkata,

"oi! lihat! Siapa yang ku bawa?!" ucap nya dengan suara lantang pada seluruh orang yang berada dalam café tersebut. Di dalam café tersebut berisikan seorang barista lelaki, seorang waitress, dan sepasang pengunjung yang Noctis kira mereka adalah Suami-istri. Seluruh penghuni café melihati Noctis dan pria yang menarik nya dengan paksa memasuki café tersebut. Sejenak kondisi café menjadi sunyi, namun lambat laun, orang-orang yang berada dalam café tersebut menyadari keberadaan Noctis.

"bagai mana bisa pangeran Lucis berada di sini? Apa anda tersesat?" seru seorang barista yang sedang mengelapi cangkir-cangkir.

"uh, itu—cerita yang panjang." Ucap Noctis yang agak kaku,

"haha jangan tanggapi serius yang mulia, dia hanya tukang bercanda. Sebaiknya kau membuatkan nya sebuah coffee, Jonatte!" seru waitress yang menghampiri Noctis,

"haha ya, tentu saja, spesial untuk pangeran Lucis. Capuchino terbaik di Arcana!" seru barista yang membalikan badan nya dan menghampiri mesin coffee dan mulai tuk membuat capuchino.

"silahkan duduk tuan." Seru waitress tersebut, mempersilahkan nya duduk pada sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja bar.

"tak usah seformal itu." Seru Noctis tak enak, "panggil saja aku Noct" ucap nya sambil tersenyum ramah pada seluruh penghuni café. Noctis pun mulai duduk di kursi yang di persilahkan oleh waitress tersebut,

"perkenalkan, aku Mariem. Barista itu Jonatte. Dan pria berjanggut dan kumis tebal ini Lucas. Dan pasangan itu Cinthia dan Daren." Ucap waitress yang memperkenalkan seluruh orang yang ada dalam café itu.

Seluruh orang yang berada di café itu tersenyum pada Noctis, sampai saat Jonatte meletakan sebuah cangir hitam berisikan capuchino panas di hadapan Noctis.

"silahkan, yang spesial dari Jonatte! Barista terhebat di Arcana! Haha." ucap nya sambil bercanda. Noctis pun mulai mengambil cangkir yang berisikan capuchino.

"terima kasih."

"ngomong-ngomong. Mengapa anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya pria tinggi, besar berjanggut yang manarik Noctis masuk kedalam café tadi. Ia pun mulai duduk di samping Noctis yang sedang meneguk secangkir capuchino panasnya.

"kau tahu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah tumpangan menuju Solheim?" tanya Noctis yang tanpa basa-basi menuju pada topik utama yang sedang ia kejar.

"Solheim?"

"ya"

"kalau soal tumpangan kau bisa serahkan pada ku, ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff only'.

"he? Cidney, memang nya kau sudah beres memperbaiki mobil mu?" ucap Lucas,

"uhuh! Tentu saja. Oh, siapa yang kita dapat? Tamu kehormatan." Ucap Cidney sambil tersenyum hangat pada Noctis. Noctis hanya mengangguk saja pada nya.

"jadi, kau bisa berikan aku tumpangan menuju Solheim?"

"yap… hm, tapi apa bayaran mu huh?" ucap Cidney yang menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"ya ampun Cidney! Tak seharsunya kau mengatakan itu!" ucap Mariem, tetapi Cidney menghentikan omongna nya dengan memberinya sebuah komando bisu dari gerakan sebelah tangan nya, membiarkan Noctis tuk menjawab.

Noctis mengerti apa yang ia maksud sebagai 'imbalan', sambil menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh layar ponselnya berniat tuk mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang dan berkata,

"kau punya nomer rekening?"

"setuju." Ucap nya yang keluar dari café sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil pada jari telunjuknya,

"ya ampun.. maafkan atas kelancanyan anak itu. Ia memang menyebalkan pada orang asing." Ucap Mariem yang agak tak enak pada Noctis,

"tak apa. Terimakasih atas capuchino nya." Jawab Noctis yang tersenyum pada Mariem dan yang lain nya, lalu meningglakan café mengikuti Cidney menuju mobil nya.

"hei tuan! Sebelah sini! Masuk lah." Ucap Cidney yang telah bersiap dengan mobi berwarna hijau tua yang ia kendarai. Tanpa fikir panjang, Noctis pun memasuki mobil. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Cidney dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"oke! Bersiaplah!" ucap Cidney yang menancapkan gas pada mobil antik nya yang mengkilap.

_Percaya lah pada kata hati mu._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kemana kita akan mencari Noctis?!" ucap Prompto yang terus menerus mengomel dan panic di setiap jalan, membuat Ignis jengkel,

"bisa kah kau tenang huh?! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi mengemudi!" sentak Ignis pada Prompto,

"apa kita tak bisa menghubungi Noct apa?!" tanya Prompto,

"ponsel nya ia mati kan dari tadi!" ucap Gladiolus yang masih berusaha mencari GPS dari ponsel Noctis,

"Ignis…" ucap Lightning yang sedang menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"ya?"

"aku ingin kau berjalan lurus menyebrangi jembatan menuju perbatasan Lestallum."

"Lestallum?"

"ada apa di Lestallum?!" tanya Prompto lagi,

"hei kawan! GPS Noctis menyala kembali!" ucap Gladiolus yang dari tadi memainkan ponselnya,

"apa?!"

"apa?!"

"Light benar…. Kita harus pergi ke Lestallum!" seru Gladiolus.

Sesampai nya di perbatasan tengah antara Arcana dan Lestallum, Noctis melihat tiada lagi awan tebal hitam yang menutupi langit. Hujan pun berhenti, dan cuaca semakin panas, tak salah Cidney berpakaian serba terbuka, jalan menuju Lestallum cuacanya sangat panas. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nya dari pakaian yang di kenakan Cidney, Noctis pun melihat keluar jendela mobil, melihat beberapa pepohonan yang hanya tumbuh di daerah tropis, dan tanah kering, juga perbatasan menuju pantai. Sampai saat mereka memasuki sebuah portal, dan memasuki sebuah lorong panjang. Di ujung lorong panjang jalan tersebut terdapat sebuah kota luas dan amat terkenal. Suburban, kota tropis yang terkenal dengan pesta kembang api dan anggur termahal nya.

"selamat datang di Suburban! Kota tropis terpanas di Lestallum. Phew!" seru Cidney yang menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"kau mau istirahat sejenak?" tanya Cidney, tak menunggu jawaban dari Noctis, ia pun langsung mengambil kunci mobil sambil mematikan mesin nya, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"hey!" Noctis pun ikut keluar dari mobil Cidney dan mengikuti kemana wanita aneh itu pergi. Di lihatnya banyak pepohonan kelapa dan kurma berjajar di pinggir jalan menuju pusat kota Suburban. Di sana banyak sekali perumahan yang saling berdempet, gedung-gedung tinggi, juga sebuah pasar yang di mana banyak sekali di jual beragam makanan di sana. Sampai saat Cidney berhenti di sebuah café, lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menopang sebelah kakinya. Noctis pun ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Cidney, Cidney pun menangkat tangan nya tuk memanggil pelayan, lalu ada seorang pelayan pria menghampiri meja mereka.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"aku pesan dua Fruit Punch ukuran medium."

"baik, ada lagi tambahan lain nya?"

"tidak ada." Jawab nya tersenyum. Pelayan itu pun pergi tuk mengambil pesanan mereka,

"jadi, kapan kita akan pergi ke Solheim?" tanya Noctis dengan nada bosan,

"kau ini manusia atau bukan? Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan setelah beristirahat di Suburban. Perjalanan menuju Solheim itu sangan jauh!" seru Cidney dengan nada yang di tinggikan,

"aku tahu itu." Jawab Noctis yang agak jengkel dengan alas an Cidney. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan membawakan dua gelas Fruit Punch dan meletakan nya di atas meja mereka.

"hari sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kau mencari tempat peristirahatan." Ucap Cidney sambil meminum Fruit Punch nya,

"bagai mana dengan mu?"

"huh? Aku? Hahaha, aku bisa menginap di tempat teman ku. Lagi pula, kau kan pangeran, perlu tempat mewah tuk menginap." Ucap Cidney dengan nada yang mengejek,

"baik lah, temui aku besok pagi di depan toko kue. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Solheim." Ucapnya sambil menaruh uang di dalam map yang berada di atas meja untuk membayar minuman yang mereka beli. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Noctis,

"sekarang kemana aku harus mencari hotel?"

Sesampainya Igins, Lightning, Prompto dan Gladiolus di Suburban, mereka segera berjalan menuju pusat kota dan mulai mencari infor masi dan melacak keberadaan Noctis. Suburban di malam ini akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kebang api besar besaran, dan tentu saja orang-orang tak mau melewatkan nya, tak heran kota belum sepi walau malam mulai larut.

"wow, Suburban mulai mengadakan pesta kembang api mala mini." Ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan bersama tiga orang lain, masih mencari Noctis.

"dan sekarang, di mana kita bisa menemukan Noct?" tanya Prompto pada kawan nya yang lain,

"aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi." Ucap Gladiolus sambil menekan layar ponselnya,

"sepertinya kita harus berpencar." Ucap Lightning yang mulai berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda,

"o-oi Light!" seru Prompto pada Lightning yang berjalan menjauh,

"diam-diam ia memiliki kemampuan khusus…" ucap Ignis,

"apa dia punya indra ke enam?"

"entah lah."

_**-Don't go—it's a mighty long fall- when you got time is up-**_

Ponsel Noctis berbunyi, ia pun segera melihat pada layar ponsel lebarnya, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Glad?" ucap Noctis yang lalu mengangkat telepon nya.

"_Noct! Di mana kau?!_" ucap Gladiolus lewat ponsel,

"Glad?-"

"_Noct! Kami sudah berada di Suburban-_"

"bagai mana kalian bisa?-" baru saja Noctis ingin bertanya kembali Gladiolus, namun pandangan nya beralih pada seseorang yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

"kemana saja kau?" ucap wanita itu sambil menolak kedua pinggang nya, ekspresi kesal tergambar pada wajah nya,

"_Noct? Ada apa?!_" tanya Gladiolus terus menerus, Noctis tidak menjawab nya. hingga pada akhir, ponsel Noctis kehabisan batre dan mati.

"Light… bagai mana kau bisa…"

"kau berusaha mengejar Stella kan?"

**Tobe continued.**


	8. Untrusted Feelings

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 8 : Untrusted Feelings**

Lightning menyilang kedua lengan nya, menatapi kedua bola mata Noctis, berusaha tuk membaca perasaan nya. benar saja dia dapatkan banyak depresi yang amat meluap tergambar dalam kedua bola mata biru tua itu,

"kau mengejar Stella sampai sejauh ini. Tak peduli dengan kondisi diri mu sendiri." Ucap Lightning,

"berhenti lah mengejar ku." Ucap Noctis yang membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Lightning,

"berhenti mengejarmu? Dan membiarkan mu mati konyol?"

"aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri."

"kau ingin membuat ayah mu setengah mati menghawatirkan mu?"

"apa peduli nya?! dia tak mengerti dengan kondisi ku sekarang!" seru Noctis yang makin terpancing emosi,

"kau masih saja tetap menjadi bocah yang egois."

"dan kau semakin mirip dengan tua bangka itu!"

"berani sekali kau berucap demikian pada ayah mu, kau tidak tau terimakasih padanya apa?!"

"berhenti lah mengomel! Dan berhenti lah kahwatir! Semua orang mengganggu!" ucap Noctis yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lightning,

"tch!" Lightning pun berjalan cepat dan mengejarnya. Lalu ia pun mengenggam lengan Noctis tuk berusaha menghentikan nya,

"tch! Apa lagi Light?! Kau belum puas membuat ku muak apa?" ucap Noctis yang melepaskan genggaman Lightning dengan kasar. tetapi saat Noctis berbalik,

_**BUAK!**_

Ia menerima sebuah pukulan dari Lightning, tepat pada wajahnya,

"kau bodoh." Ucap Lightning dengan nada dinginnya. Hidung Noctis memar, dan tak lama kemudian darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung nya, membuat lengan kirinya yang mengenakan sarung tangan mengelapkan darah yang menetes.

"Lightning… kau terlalu ikut campur…" ucap Noctis yang menggeram kesakitan sambil menatapi Lightning dengan tatapan tajam. Lightning memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Noctis, lengan nya mengepal kuat. Ia mulai tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menghawatirkan Noctis, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus terus memikirkan Noctis. Keselamatan nya, apa pun itu, ia bukan lah siapa-siapa bagi Noctis, mengapa ia harus terus mengurusinya? Seperti ia telah kehilangan karakteristik diri yang sesungguhnya.

"yang seharusnya berkata 'kau bodoh' itu, aku." Ucap Noctis pada Lightning yang terdiam sunyi,

"kau bodoh, Light."

"kau menghawatirkan orang yang tak seharusnya kau kahwatirkan-" lanjut Noctis yang lalu berjalan menghampiri Lightning, hingga ia berhenti di samping nya,

"kau hanya membuang waktu mu. Pergi lah selagi bisa." Ucap Noctis menyelesaikan perkataan nya sambil berjalan melewati Lightning. Lightning hanya memberku dengan ucapan terakhir yang Noctis katakan. Satu hal yang ia pertanyakan saat ini adalah 'mengapa ia harus merasa terpukul?' bukan kah Noctis adalah muridnya? Hanya murid?

Percakan api di atas langit mulai menerangi, cahaya yang di timbulkan oleh kembang api membuat seluruh kota Suburban terang benderang. Suara tawa, terompet, musik, dan perbincangan orang-orang di sekitar terdengar dengan jelas, membuat suasana kota menjadi ramai. Walau entah mengapa bagi Lightning, suara itu lambat laun menjadi memuakan. Apa ia iri? Apa ia tak terima dengan kebahagiaan manusia di dunia baru ini? Bukan kah kebahagiaan dan keselamatan manusia adalah hal utama bagi nya saat ia masih menjalankan tugas sebagai Savior? Ia tahu hal itu telah lama sekali, tetapi mengapa perasan nya amat bertolak belakang? ia pun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia mendadak menjadi seegois ini, Ia merasa menjadi orang lain. Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi padanya? Lightning mulai tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. 'Mengapa begini?'

* * *

Noctis berjalan menyusuri jalan yang di terangi oleh beragam lampu hias. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan pasangan nya, terkecuali Noctis yang berjalan sendirian dengan luka memar pada hidung nya,

"ugh.." ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang dia pernah lakukan bersama dengan Stella dulu, semuanya terasa sangat indah, lain dari sekarang, rasanya dunia akan segera berakhir, ia kehilangan separuh dari bagian hatinya. Luka yang amat susah tuk di obati. Tak lama saat Noctis berjalan, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang di kerumuni empat anak laki-laki. Anak-anak itu terlihat seperti berumur 14 tahun. Anak perempuan tadi terdengar seperti sedang menangis,

"hah! Apa nya yang perawat? Abal-abal seperti ini" seru anak lelaki berambut merah yang menolak pinggang nya,

"ya, dia cuman idiot yang terlalu banyak berangan-angan! Hahah!" seru anak lelaki lain

"aku bercita-cita!" bela anak perempuan itu yang terus mengeluarkan air mata,

"apa? Cita-cita? Bagi idiot?!"

"aku bukan idiot!"

"dan apa ini?! Perlengkapan perawat katanya, ha!" seru anak lelaki lain sambil mengambil sebuah kotak yang tak lain adalah milik anak perempuan itu,

"jangan! Kembalikan!" seru anak perempuan itu berusaha mengambil kotak miliknya,

"tch! Lepaskan bodoh!" seru anak lelaki itu, sampai tiba-tiba,

_**SAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!**_

Sebuah pedang melesat melewat di depan wajah anak lelaki yang berusaha merebut kotak milik anak perempuan malang itu, membuat nya dan anak-anak lain tercengang karena kaget,

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ucap Noctis, sambil bersiap dengan jemari nya tuk memerintahakan pedang-pedang nya,

"tch! Ada pahlawan rupanya!" ucap anak lelaki lain. Noctis memanggil sebuah pedang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul pada genggaman nya dan segera melempar pedang nya tepat di hadapan anak itu hingga membuat nya melompat kaget dan akhirnya terjatuh. Lalu sebuah pedang meluncur dan menacap di hadapan anak yang terjatuh tadi, hampir mengenai bagian vital nya, membuat kakinya gemetar,

"jika aku menggerakan nya tepat 'di sana', kau tak akan bisa buang air kecil selama lamanya." Ucap Noctis yang suaranya makin menyeramkan,

"a-a-a-a-a-a" tenggorokan anak itu enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata,

Noctis kembali menjentikan jemarinya, membuat sebuah tombak besar melesat dan mengenai kerah baju anak lelaki lain nya. membuat anak itu tertancap di dinding,

"oops, meleset"

"ampuni aku!"

"ampun? Hmp." Ucap Noctis yang tersenyum tipis sambil bersiap dengan jemarinya tuk memerintahkan pedang-pedang nya,

"pergi lah….Sekarang juga!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" serentak bocah-bocah lelaki itu berteriak ketakutan saat Noctis menjentikan jemarinya, mereka pun segera berlarian. Anak lelaki yang masih tertancap di dinding pun dengan panik meminta tolong dan meronta-ronta ingin segera pergi, sampai saat Noctis menghilangkan tombak yang menancapi kerah bajunya, ia pun berlari tergesa-gesa seperti telah melihat hantu.

Saat Noctis memastikan anak-anak itu telah pergi jauh, pandangan nya pun tertuju pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya sedang terduduk sembil membereskan isi kotak miliknya yang berceceran di atas jalan. Noctis dapat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut, ada sebuah perban, sebungkus kapas, botol-botol, bau obat-obatan tercium jelas dari kotak itu. Noctis pun segera membantu anak itu tuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"kau tak apa?"

"y-ya.. haha itu luar biasa tuan! Terimakasih!" ucap gadis itu tersenyum pada Noctis. Noctis hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sampai mereka selesai membereskan kotak obat milik anak itu.

"eh? kau terluka tuan?" seru bocah perempuan itu, yang tiba-tiba mata nya mengarah pada hidung Noctis yang memar,

"oh.. ini bukan apa-apa." Ucap nya sambil menutupi hidung memarnya,

"hei hei, biar aku obati!" seru anak itu sambil terus saja mendesak Noctis,

"tak usah, aku tak apa."

"oh! Ayo lah, tuan! Luka mu itu akan menghalangi kesan tampan mu tahu!" ucap nya masih mendesak Noctis.

"ku mohon, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang tim medis, jadi biarkan aku menangani luka mu." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lebar menggambarkan kepolosan wajahnya. sambil menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Noctis pun menuruti kata bocah perempuan itu,

"ayo duduk di sana!" ucap nya sambil menarik lengan Noctis. Saat mereka duduk, anak perempuan itu pun meletakan kotak yang ia bawa dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kapas yang di tetesi sebuah cairan bening,

"harus ku bersihkan dulu luka mu," ucap anak itu sambil mengusapkan kapas yang ditetesi cairan itu ke hidung Noctis,

"bisa kah kau agak menunduk?" Noctis pun menuruti kata anak itu, ia rendahkan kepalanya,

"sepertinya kau berbakat sekali jadi seorang perawat." Ucap Noctis pada anak itu, membuat nya tersenyum lebar,

"terimakasih tuan! Itu memang cita-cita ku." Seru anak itu, masih tersenyum manis. Lalu anak itu pun membuang kapas yang ia pakai tadi dan mengeluarkan yang baru, menetesinya lagi dengan sebuah cairan berwarna hijau, lalu ia olesi pada hidung Noctis. Dan sentuhan terakhir, dia menutup luka memar Noctis dengan sebuah plaster band berwarna putih.

"nah! Selesai! Memarnya akan menghilang dalam semalam… ya.. walau aku tak begitu yakin soal itu… tapi terimakasih tuan! Ini imbalan untuk mu, maaf tak bisa memberi lebih." Ucap nya yang bangkit dari duduk nya, gadis itu pun membungkukan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Noctis,

"h-hei tunggu!" seru Noctis yang melihat anak itu semakin jauh melangkah.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang memanggili namanya,

"Nooooct!" seru pria yang tak lain adalah Prompto, ia melambaikan lengan nya pada Noctis sambil berlari bersama Gladiolus tuk menghampirinya,

"Prompt? Glad?"

"kau menghawatirkan saja! Mengapa telefon nya kau tutup tadi?" ucap Gladiolus yang menyilangi kedua lengan nya, Noctis hanya menghembuskan nafas,

"hei jawaban macam apa itu yang mulia?"

"uh, sebaiknya kita langsung berkumpul di hotel. Kita butuh istirahat." Seru Prompto yang mengibas-ngibaskan lengan nya.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di lobi hotel, mereka melihat Ignis dan Lightning yang menanti.

"Noct, kau sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Ignis yang menghampiri Noctis. Noctis berfokus pada Lightning yang memandangi nya, berkesan sinis memang namun entah apa yang membuat Lightning menyesal saat melihat sebuah plaster band menepel di atas hidung Noctis yang menutupi luka memarnya,

"fuh.. jadi kita sudah dapat kamar?" tanya Gladiolus pada Ignis yang lalu menunjukan dua buah kunci pada kawan-kawan nya,

"hanya dapat dua kamar." Ucapnya pasrah,

"apa?!" ucap Prompto terkejut

"satu kamar regular, dan satu lagi kamar premium." Lanjut Ignis,

"oke… masalah nya sekarang bagai mana kita berbagi kamar jika Lightning juga ikut menginap?"

Serentak mereka semua terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Gladiolus dengan wajah pucat sambil menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"biar aku sekamar dengan Light!" ucap Prompto dengan optimis,

"aku tak bisa percaya pada mu Prompt." Ucap Ignis. Lightning pun berdehem, membenarkan suaranya,

"oh ayo lah!" tiba-tiba Gladiolus memukul kepala Prompto, memberinya isyarat agar diam,

"aduh! Apa itu?!"

"maafkan kebodohan nya, Light." Ucap Gladiolus memaklumi kawan nya yang _playboy_ itu,

Noctis terdiam karena mulai jengkel dan bosan, Lightning memalingkan pandangan nya sambil mencuri-curi pandangan pada Noctis,

"hm.. bagai mana jika kita berempat satu kamar saja, dan Lightning bisa ambil kamar premium?" usul Gladiolus,

"masalahnya…. Kamar regular hanya memiliki tiga buah kasur…" sekejap semuanya menjadi hening ketika Ignis berkata soal kasur. Selang waktu 15 menit dari hening, tiba-tiba Ignis angkat bicara,

"uh.. baik lah, saya permisi. Selamat malam tuan muda." Ucap Ignis yang membawa ranselnya dan memberikan kunci kamar premium pada Noctis,

"baik lah, yang mulia butuh tempat beristirahat yang lebih layak dan tidak berdempetan." Ucap Gladiolus pergi mengikuti Ignis sambil membawa ranselnya juga,

"sampai nanti Noct!" ucap Prompto yang menyusul Gladiolus dan Ignis sambil membawa ranselnya juga, meninggalkan Noctis dan Lightning berdua.

"yang benar saja…" ucap Lightning yang membisiski dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi wajah Notis bertambah jengkel dari yang sebelum nya, 'mengapa harus selalu dengan wanita menyebalkan ini?!' fikirnya yang langsung melangkah menuju liv. Lightning pun terdiam sejenak, lalu melangkah mengikuti Noctis dari belakang, walau ia terlalu ragu untuk melangkah, tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat? Sepertinya dewa telah menaruh kesialan dalam hidupnya, apa Etro berusaha menguji Lightning lagi?

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar, Noctis pun membuka pintu kamar premium dan lalu masuk kedalam. Mereka di sambut oleh sebuah ruangan dengan tembok yang dihiasi cat berwarna putih yang berkolaborasi dengan warna cokelat muda dari kayu yang terukir rapi pada baian bawah tembok, di sana terletak sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai emas yang menjuntai, sebuah TV besar LED yang menggantung di depan kasur besar berlapisi seprai berwarna putih dengan selimut tebal bercorak gambar daun berwarna cokelat, sebuah karpet bercorak seperti bulu zebra tergelar menutupi sebagian kecil lantai kayu yang mengitari ranjang besar ukuran raja. desain ruangan nya amat _Casual_, menciptakan kesan nyaman dalam ruangan tersebut, walau ruangan ini berkesan bagai ruangan khusus untuk kedua penganti yang berbulan madu.

'o-okay….'

Walau ragu, tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya mendorong pintu tuk berjalan masuk menuju kamar, ia letakan kunci kamar nya di atas meja lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak, membuat suasana di dalam kamar menjadi hening. Lightning hanya bisa menatapi punggung nya dan terdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju kedalam kamar. Noctis hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Lightning pun terdiam menatapi nya berjalan keluar kamar,

"Noct… kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Lightning, bodoh-fikirnya menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu setelah membuatnya merasa tak enak dengan pukulan nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Noctis tak menghiraukan nya, tak berbalik tuk menatapi wajahnya, ia terus berjalan, Lightning hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan perasaan yang amat menyesal.

Tubuh Lightning mulai merasa letih, ia membutuhkan istirahat, 'Noctis?' fikiran nya mulai beralih pada Noctis lagi. kahwatir dan menyesal, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, meminta maaf pun sepertinya berkesan basi. Noctis pasti hanya bisa mengacuhkan nya saja, apa lah yang harus ia perbuat, terlebih, tubuhnya telah merasa lelah. Lightning hanya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

Cahaya matahari merasuki celah-celah jendela yang berada di balik tirai renda, menyoroti wajah ku. aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari yang menyoroti kulit ku. Aku membuka kedua kelopak mata ku perlahan, mengintipi cahaya silau yang di pancarkan sang mentari dini hari dan segera beranjak dari posisi tidur ku, mentapi sekitar. Tiba-tiba pengelihatan ku mengarah pada seseorang yang tertidur di sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak di sebrang ranjang yang ku tempati. Noctis.

Mengapa ia ada di sini? Oh- kamar premium nya. aku hanya menumpang, seharusnya aku meminta maaf padanya karena telah merenggut ranjang 'khusus' untuk nya seorang, juga karena urusan kemarin, mungkin aku telah membuatnya muak.

Ku beranjak dari ranjang. Kaki ku berjalan menuntun ku, hingga langkah terhenti di depan tempat Noctis berada. Aku menatapi kedua pasang bulu mata lentiknya, bibir nya yang tipis, hembusan nafas yang tenang….. tunggu, apa yang ku lakukan? Bodoh, aku tak seharusnya berlaku seperti ini. Aku pun segera membawa selimut tebal yang aku kenakan malam itu, dan mencoba tuk menyelimuti tubuh Noctis dengan nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba aku terperanjat mendengar suara tegas yang spontan ia lontarkan di balik tidurnya yang pulas. Bibir ku enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku pun segera membuat mulutku tertutup. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapi kedua kelopak mata yang perlahan membuka, menampakkan kedua bolah mata berwarna biru laut, berkilau di terangi cahaya matahari. Aku memalingkan wajah ku dan beranjak dari tempat ku terdiam tadi, Noctis pun terduduk di sofa tempatnya tertidur, entah mengapa aku tak luput dari rasa bersalah ku yang telah membuatnya tertidur diatas sofa. Ia pun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar hotel premium yang kami tempati.

Sekitar delapan menit aku terdiam, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, rambutnya tertata rapi, pakaian nya terlihat rapi, walau ia tak mengganti pakaian nya dengan model yang lain nya, dan pelester band yang ia kenakan di atas hidungnya telah terlepas, lega rasanya melihat luka di hidung nya telah pulih. ia pun segera keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada ku. Aku hanya terdiam melihati pintu yang tertutup. Aku menghela nafas dalam,

Mengapa aku merasa aneh?

Aku segera beranjak dan tergesa membenahi penampilan ku, tak mengambil waktu untuk membersihkan tubuhku, aku berjalan keluar dengan langkah perlahan mengikuti Noctis yang berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku tetap menjaga jarak agak jauh darinya.

_**PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-**_

Aku bisa mendengarnya, suara decitan ponsel yang layarnya sedang ia sentuh, seakan-akan menekan sebuah nomor. Ia pun mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"kau bisa jemput aku? Aku tak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang. Aku ingin segera berangkat menuju Solheim, aku tak mau terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas, seolah mendesak seseorang di balik telefon itu.

Ia terhenti beberapa saat, lalu berkata,

"kau terlalu lalai! Mengulur-ngulur waktu hanya untuk beristirahat. Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, ayo berangkat!" desak nya lagi, kali ini nadanya semakin terdengar agak emosional. Ia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil mendengarkan sang penelefon berbicara kembali.

"tentu saja penting! Dia itu….." ia memotong kalimat yang sedang ia ucapkan, tubuhnya berbalik, pandangan nya mengarah pada ku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhku membeku saat mentapnya, ingin aku bersembunyi, tetapi aku tak bisa. Ia menatap ku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, semakin ku merasa bersalah di buatnya. Aku segera memalingkan perhatian ku pada nya, menundukan kepala ku.

Apa yang telah merasuki jiwa ku?

**POV END**

Noctis menutup ponselnya dan menaruh nya di dalam saku celananya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lightning, lalu terdiam di hadapan nya. jarak nya tak terlalu dekat dari tempat Lightning berdiri, Ia pun menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"mengapa kau masih mengikuti ku? Apa kah aku sudah bilang tuk berhenti mengikuti ku?"

"aku-"

"Light."

Lightning berhenti tuk berucap dan membiarkan nya tuk mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Walau itu adalah kalimat yang pasti akan Lightning dengar kembali, walau kalimat itu tak ingin dia dengar dari mulut Noctis.

"berhenti lah mencampuri urusan ku. kau hanya membuang waktu mu."

Ingin rasanya ia melawan dan membela diri, namun enah apa yang mengekang nya tuk tetap diam mendengarkan ucapan pria berambut hitam itu, bagai sebuah hipnotis, Lightning sekejap merasa bukan dirinya lagi. Usai ia berbicara, Noctis pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Lightning. Membuatnya membeku tuk kesekian kali nya.

* * *

_Ia tak berada di sini…. Ia bukan lah diri mu…_

* * *

"buru-buru sekali. Aku yakin kau tak cukup istirahat." Ucap Cidney dengan nada malasnya saat bersandar di depan pintu mobil miliknya sambil menyilangi kedua lengan nya. Noctis pun mengitari mobil Cidney dan masuk kedalam,

"tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau bayaran mu atau tidak?" ancam Noctis dengan nada jengkel,

"lama-kelamaan orang ini semakin menjengkelkan saja…" ucap Cidney yang menggerutu seakan membisiki dirinya sendiri. Ia pun segera memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin, berkendara menuju Solheim.

_**TAK—TOK-TAK-TOK-**_

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki dari seoarang pria berambut pirang menghampiri sebuah kamar yang tak lain adalah kamar kawan nya. pria itu pun membuka pintu secara perlahan, berusaha tuk meminimalkan suara decitan pintu tersebut,

"Selamat pagi!"

Tak ada suara yang menjawabnya,

"EH?!"

Ia melihat seseorang terduduk di sebuah kasur sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rambut merah muda nya tergerai menutupi separuh wajahnya, membuat Prompto tak bisa melihat ekspresi lewat matanya,

"Light? Noct di mana?"

tanya Prompto pelan. Tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari wanita itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya akhir-akhir ini, membuatnya semakin lama semakin memurung, Prompto tahu ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lightning yang terduduk di atas kasur.

"Light…"

lengan nya mulai meraih sebelah pundak kanan Lightning. ia usapkan lengan nya lembut, membuat sentuhan hangat dari telapak tangan nya, walau itu masih membuatnya terdiam membisu. Agak lama saat ia menatapi Lightning, Prompto pun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk dekat dengan Lightning. Bingung memang, entah apa yang harus ia katakan, ia takut membuat Lightning tersinggung. Hanya sunyi yang ada dalam ruangan itu, hanya kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Prompto." Ucap Lightning yang membuat Prompto langsung menoleh padanya,

"ya?" jawabnya sigap,

"apa kau pernah menghawatirkan orang yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan mu?"

"A-?! Itu…" Prompto pun menundukan kepalanya, dan sekali lagi mengehembuskan nafas dalam,

"sulit tuk dikatakan memang… walau terkadang itu amat menyakitkan-tetapi aku tetap menjalaninya. Datang untuknya saat ia memerlukan aku. Ya, walau terkadang kami kebetulan bertemu, namun mungkin Etro telah menyuruh ku utuk menjaganya." Ucap Prompto yang memasang senyum hengat nya pada Lightning yang sedari tadi enggan menatapi Prompto.

"ada apa? Tiba-tiba sekali?" ucap Prompto kembali sambil tak luput dari senyuman hangatnya. Lightning pun menoleh pada pria berambut pirang itu, menatap nya tepat pada kedua bola mata berwarna biru muda bening yang berkilauan bagai batu _emerald_.

"jadi itu ya…" ucap Lightning tiba-tiba, seperti ia telah memahami sesuatu.

"huh?" Prompto kebingungan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

_Masih ada seseorang yang berhati malaikat di dunia ini._

* * *

Noctis mengeretakan kedua gigi sambil menyilangi tangannya. Sebelah kakinya ia hentakkan seakan-akan tak sabar segera ingin sampai pada tujuan. Cidney hanya bisa melirik sinis, kesal dengan perbuatan pangeran penggerutu yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun memalingkan matanya, tatapan nya tetap terarah lurus menuju jalan, berusaha tak menghiraukan penggerutu itu.

Sesampainya mereka pada sebuah perbatasan yang di pinggir jalan nya ditancapi sebuah papan berwarna hijau dan lukisan klasik dengan sebuah rangkaian kata bertuliskan '_Welcome to Solheim'._ Akhirnya Cideney dapat bernafas lega, tugasnya segera akan selesai dengan ini, jadi ia tak perlu mendampingi si penggerutu ini lagi.

"hampir sampai. Kau mau turun di mana?" tanya nya dengan nada yang agak malas.

"Nightingale 300." Jawab Noctis singkat,

"W-Wa?! Clubbing itu—yang benar saja-" baru saja Cidney ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Noctis segera memotong nya,

"berapa nomer rekening mu?"

"o-oh! 555678B."

Noctis pun segera mengetik layar ponselnya, dan menunjukan bukti transaksi pengiriman uang sebesar 800.000 Gil pada rekening nya sedang di proses dalam waktu 3 jam. Mata Cidney terbuka lebar.

"ba-baik lah!" ucap nya yang tak tunggu lama, langsung menancapkan gas menuju clubbing yang sedang Noctis cari.

Sesampainya Cidney dan Noctis di depan gerbang besar menuju Nightingale 300 clubbing. Noctis pun keluar dari dalam mobil Cidney, tak menunggu Cidney tuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih', ia pun bergegas berjalan menuju pintu gerbang yang sedang di kawal oleh kedua pria bertubuh besar berpakaian rapi dengan jas, dasi, sepatu pantopel dan celana berwarna serba hitam, terkecuali kemeja yang mereka kenakan, berwarna putih bersih.

"bisa kah anda tunjukan identitas anda, tuan?" tanya salah seorang pria yang menjaga pintu, menegur Noctis. Tak tunggu lama, Noctis pun segera mengeluarkan kartu ID yang di peruntukan hanya untuk kalangan bangsawan. Pria itu pun membaca nya lalu mengembalikan nya pada Noctis sambil membukuk, memberi hormat pada sang pengeran.

"selamat datang tuan muda Caelum dari kerajaan Lucis."

Mendengar salam dari penjaga itu, selruh mata tertuju pada Noctis. Noctis tak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling nya. saat pria penjaga itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Noctis, ia pun segera melangkah memasuki club. tak sabar baginya tuk bertemu Stella, walau agak sulit tuk mencari keberadaan wanita berambut pirang ini.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu dengan beragam warna yang menerangi ruangan gelap, musik bising di perdengarkan dengan ketukan nada-nada electro yang di timbulkan dari speaker besar yang berada di atas sebuah panggung, memperlihatkan seorang _Disc Jockey_ memutarkan lagu untuk para tamu yang hadir mau pun yang sedang menari di atas _Dance Floor._ Bebauan alkohol yang menyengat mengitari ruangan, tercium jelas oleh hidung Noctis,

Noctis pun berjalan menuju meja bar. Terlihat seorang bartender sedang melakukan atraksi dengan _Drink Shaker_ nya. ia memutar dan melempar _Drink Shaker_ nya, kemuadian ia kocok kembali dan menuangkan minuman dari _Drink shaker_ nya ke dalam sebuah gelas bening yang terletak di hadapan seorang gadis.

"silahkan menikmati minuman nya, nona." Ucap bartender tersebut, wanita itu bertepuk tangan karena kehebatan dan ketampanan bartender yang berada di hadapan nya.

Noctis pun mengambil tempat dan mulai duduk di di depan meja bar. Ia acungkan lengan nya, pertanda ia memanggil bartender tersebut. Tak lama menunggu, bartender itu pun menghampiri Noctis dan berucap,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-" saat bartender itu menoleh, ia menatapi wajah Noctis dengan wajah terkejut,

"tuan Caelum. Aku dititipkan sesuatu untuk anda." Pria itu pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna merah dan menyimpan nya di hadapan Noctis.

"apa ini?"

"seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang menitipkan ini untuk anda. Silahkan di buka."

Noctis langsung mengira bahwa wanita pirang itu adalah Stella. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia pun segera membuka kotak yang ditujukan untuknya. Di dapatinya sebuah mawar berwarna biru, di batang nya di liliti sebuah kertas kecil. Noctis pun membuka kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tertulis didalam nya.

'_Aku sedang menunggu mu. Pergi lah ke ruangan Al'Tinno. Dan temui aku di sana.'_

Noctis pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan bertanya pada bartender tersebut,

"dimana aku bisa menemukan ruang Al'Tinno?"

"anda bisa memasuki pintu berwarna kuning di sana." Bartender itu pun menunjukan keberadaan pintu berwarna kuning tersebut. Tanpa tunggu lama, Noctis pun bergegas melangkah menuju pintu tersebut. Melewati segerombolan tamu yang menari di atas _Dance Floor_, ia pun langsung membuka gagang pintu berwarna kuning itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah ia memasuki pitu tersebut, ia pun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna ungu dan beberapa lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya remang di sepanjang lorong, menambah kesan agak menyeramkan memang, namun tekad Noctis membuatnya terus berjalan dan memeriksa satu demi satu pintu untuk menemukan ruangan yang di tunjukan oleh Stella dalam pesannya.

Sampai ia menemukan pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong, walau tak ada satu pun yang menunjukan bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang di sebut-sebut sebagai ruangan khusus Al'tinno, tetapi insting nya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa cinta nya berada di dalam ruangan ini. Perlahan lengan Noctis pun memegangi gagang pintu tersebut, ia pun menariknya perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi,

_**Krieeeeet-**_

"Stella…"

* * *

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Suara gemuruh keras yang di timbulkan dari bangunan hancur yang di hantam kekuatan besar.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat! Evakuasi warga sekitar!"

Teriakan orang-orang sekitar yang panik dikarenakan seekor mahluk raksasa datang menghancurkan kota. Mahluk itu bertubuh menyerupai manusia dengan kulit berwarna merah kelam, beberapa simbol tergerat dengan warna kuning pudar di sekujur tubuhnya, terkstur kulitnya hampir menyerupai sebuah batu figura tua peninggalan zaman kuno, dan sebuah kristal raksasa berbentuk stalagmit menempeli punggungnya bagai duri dari seekor landak besi raksasa.

_**DUAR!**_

Mahluk itu baru saja menendang sebuah bangunan bertingkat tinggi, membuat reruntuhan bangunan tersebut terjatuh menimpahi tanah, membuat bumi bergetar, tak sedikit orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi korban akibat tertindih reruntuhan dari bangunan-bangunan yang dengan mudahnya di hancurkan oleh mahluk besar itu. Teriakan histeris dan rasa ketakutan menghantui seluruh kota Suburban. Para tentara perlindungan Lestallum tak kian hentinya berusaha tuk mengalahkan dan menghentikan mahluk pembawa bencana tersebut, namun sayang upaya mereka hanyalah sia-sia. Mahluk itu terlalu kuat, bahkan serangan dari ledakan sebuah _missile_ pun tak sanggup menaklukannya. Seluruh pasukan hampir putus asa dengan kekuatan nya.

"bagai mana ini?!_ Missile_ pun tak mempan padanya!" sentak seorang prajurit pada kawan satu battalion nya melalui radio,

"tch! Akan aku coba serang melalui tank!" jawab prajurit lain sambil mengarahkan pelontar _cannon_ pada mahluk raksasa itu. Mereka pun melemparkan beberapa tembakan yang lantas mengenai betis dari mahluk itu. Mahluk itu pun dengan sontak menendang tank yang berada dihadapan nya, membuat tank itu terguling, lalu ia injakan kaki raksasanya pada tank itu hingga tank nya hancur dan prajurit di dalam nya tewas.

"tch! Sial!" ucap prajurit dari atas sebuah kuil yang mengarahkan _Rocket launcher_ pada mahluk itu. Saat ia menembakan _rocket_ tersebut dan mengenai tubuh mahluk itu, lagi-lagi mahluk itu melawan balik dengan melemparkan sebuah mantra _Ruinga_ yang berhasil membuat prajurit itu terpental dan terjatuh bersama reruntuhan bangunan kuil yang telah ambruk diterpa mantra yang mahluk itu keluarkan.

Mahluk itu pun kembali berjalan menuju tengah kota, membuat seluruh orang makin ketakutan dan berlari tuk mencari pertolongan,

"Amanda! Ayo pergi dari sini! Kau mau terbunuh?!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menarik lengan kawan nya tuk membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman,

"tidak! Kotak obat ku tertinggal di sana! Itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tua ku!" ronta bocah perempuan yang terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari kelain arah, sampai pada saat bocah itu melepaskan genggaman erat dari sahabatnya,

"AMANDA!"

Bocah perempuan itu pun berlari meunju puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan dan mulai mencari kotak putih yang disebut sebagai kotak obat miliknya,

"dimana?!" anak itu masih terus mencarinya, mengorek sebagian besar reruntuhan bangunan demi mencari kotak obat berharga miliknya,

"ah! Ketemu!" betapa senang anak itu kerena telah menemukan kotak obat yang ia cari selama ini. Tetapi sayang, wajah bahagianya berkerut menjadi ekspresi ketakutan saat cahaya mentari tak menyinarinya lagi. Daerah di sekeliling nya tertutupi bayangan hitam yang tak lain adalah bayangan yang di timbulkan oleh mahluk besar yang mengacaukan kota. Raksasa itu pun mengankat kakinya, berniat tuk megambil langkah, dan langkahnya mengarah tepat diatas bocah perempuan yang terduduk disamping reruntuhan bangunan yang kini sedang memeluki kotak obat miliknya. Refleks ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berteriak,

"AAAAAAA!"

_**SRASH!**_

suara kobaran api yang terdengar jelas dari arah depan di mana tempat bocah itu berada. Bocah itu merasa ragu tuk membuka mata, tetapi ia paksakan tuk mengintip apa yang telah terjadi. Sulit tuk di percaya, ia masih hidup, raksasa itu tak berhasil menginjaknya, namun kakinya kembali pada posisi belakang sebelum mahluk itu berniat tuk menginjaknya, dan ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan nya. wanita dengan mantel putih yang berkibas tertiup terpaan angin, rambut merah muda yang tergerai dengan lekukan pada samping kirinya, dengan suara dingin dan tegas ia pun berkata,

"selamatkan dirimu."

Bocah itu pun menuruti kata sang wanita yang berada di hadapan nya, lalu ia mengangguk pada wanita itu sebelum berlari jauh tuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Wanita itu pun menatapi mahluk itu dengan tajam, sampai saat seseorang menembakan sebuah peluru _Acid_ yang membuat kulit bertekstur batu milik mahluk itu melepuh dan berhasil membuatnya menjauhkan dirinya dari posisi wanita itu berada, walau pun tak terlalu jauh.

"Light!" ucap Prompto yang berlari tergesa-gesa diikuti Ignis dan Gladiolus menghampiri Lightning,

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Prompto dengan nada letihnya sambil menarik nafas,

"aku baik-baik saja."

"sial, dari mana mahluk ini berasal?" ucap Gladiolus yang menopang pedang besar miliknya sambil menatapi mahluk raksasa yang bangkit kembali dari cidera 'kecil' yang diakibatkan peluru _Acid_ yang di tembakan oleh Prompto.

"yang pasti, kita harus mengalahkan nya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ignis yang bersiap dengan kedua lengan nya yang mengeluarkan kobaran api,

Prompto pun bersiul, "sudah lama aku merindukan sebuah tantangan sebesar ini."

"walau tanpa keberadaan Noctis… mari kita bereskan." Ucap Gladiolus yang bersiap juga dengan pedang besarnya.

Ketiga pria itu pun berlari menghampiri mahluk besar yang berada di hadapan mereka. Ignis melemparkan mantra _Firaga_ miliknya, Di lanjut dengan tembakan beruntun milik Prompto, dan sebuah sayatan dari pedang Gladiolus. Mereka berhasil membuat mahluk itu terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Mahluk itu 'pun menoleh kearah Ignis, dengan sigap, Gladiolus melompat dan menghantam paha mahuk besar itu, membuatnya terduduk di atas bangunan dan meruntuhkan sebagian besar bangunan yang berada di sekitarnya, membuat bumi bergetar dengan kejatuhan nya. tak kalah sigap, Ignis melompat dan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan keras dari lengan nya yang mengeluarkan kobaran api dan berhasil menghantamnya,

"Prompt! Mahluk ini benar benar harus di beri beberapa element untuk menjatuhkan nya!"

"aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!"

Prompto berlari mengitari mahluk itu sambil mengisi amunisi pada senjatanya. kali ini, _Shotgun_ nya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah senjata _Striker_ dengan bentuk menyerupai _Rocket Launcher_. Prompto pun segera membidik dan menembakan beberapa peluru besar yang menancapi kristal berbentuk stalagmit yang menempel pada punggung mahluk raksasa itu. Dengan hitungan detik, peluru itu 'pun meledak dan menimbulkan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menyengat tubuhnya. Membuat mahluk itu jatuh terlentang, membuat kristal yang berada pada punggungnya hancur, tubuhnya pun telah menghancurkan sebagian besar bangunan dari kota Suburban.

"bagus! Itu bereaksi!" ucap Prompto,

Lightning pun mengepalkan sebelah lengan pada dadanya, membuat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muda keluar dari tanda yang berada pada sebelah dada kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berbentuk bunga mawar. Lightning pun berlari dan berteriak pada Gladiolus,

"Gladiolus! Lempar aku ke atas!"

"aku mengerti!" jawab Gladiolus yang menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah dan bersiap dengan kedua lengan yang siap tuk menopang,

Lightning pun berlari dan segera menginjakan kakinya pada kedua lengan Gladiolus yang mengepal dan ia pun melemparkan tubuh Lightning keudara, membuatnya melayang. Lightning pun melemparkan kristal mawarnya,

"Prompto! Tembak ini!"

Prompto segera membidik dan menembak kristal yang telah Lightning lemparkan, membuat cahaya merah muda menerangi langit biru yang tertutupi awan. Sebuah lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi tulisan kuno pun muncul dari kristal mawar yang baru saja terpecah, lalu menampakan Eidolon yang tak lain adalah Odin. Odin pun melemparkan _Gagnarath_ nya pada Lightning dan melemparkan sebuah sengatan Listrik besar pada monster tersebut sebelum Lightning mendarat diatas dada monster tersebut. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Lightning pun menancapkan sisi tajam _Gagnarath_ tersebut di atas dada mahluk itu, dan ia berhasil membuat mahluk itu bereaksi dengan geraman yang menandai bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Mahluk itu pun tergeletak kalah, Lightning menarik nafas dalam, agak tak percaya bahwa mahluk ini mudah sekali dikalahkan.

"wohow! Light! Kau pahlawan!" sorak Prompto dengan girang. Ignis dan Gladiolus hanya tersenyum pada Lightning. Baru saja Lightning ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berada, mahluk itu mengerakan lengan nya dan menggenggam tubuh Lightning erat, hampir membuat tubuhnya remuk karena genggaman mahluk itu.

"ugh!"

"Lightning!" ucap Ignis kaget,

"sial! Masih kuat juga rupanya!" ucap Gladiolus yang mengeratakan giginya,

"tch! Ini belum cukup?!" seru Prompto yang bersiap kembali dengan senjatanya.

* * *

"Stella…" panggil Noctis pada wanita berambut pirang yang berada di hadapan nya. wanita itu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya, dengan indahnya kedua mata itu memancarkan cahaya kelip, bibir merona nya masih sama seperti dulu, amat manis tuk di kecup. Kebiasaan yang tak kian singgah dari karakteristik Noctis.

"Noct.." memanggil namanya saja sudah terdengar bagai lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh malaikat, sulit tuk dilupa, terlalu manis tuk dikenang.

Noctis hanya tertegun, ingin rasanya ia peluk malaikat cantik itu setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang kian lama hilang entah kemana, betapa ia memuja wanita cantik ini yang tak kian luput dari dalam benak nya. Langkah kaki lembutnya mengarah pada Noctis, debaran jantung Noctis semakin lama semakin menguat. Stella menaruh lengan lembutnya pada pipi Noctis dan mulai membelainya halus,

"aku merindukan mu.."

* * *

Upaya ketiga orang pria ini tak kian berhasil untuk membuat mahluk itu jera tuk melepaskan Ligtning. Lightning meronta, berusaha tuk membebaskan dirinya dari genggaman tangan mahluk raksasa itu. Prompto berusaha untuk menembaki jemari besar milik raksasa itu agar ia dapat melepasakan tubuh Lightning, namun sayang, genggaman nya terlalu kuat.

"tch! Mahluk macam apa ini?!" ujar Prompto kesal karena upayanya tak berhasil,

"ada ide lain Ignis?" tanya Gladiolus,

"dari beberapa serangan kita tadi, terlihat jelas kalau mahluk ini agak lemah dengan serangan api dan listrik," Jelas Ignis yang membenarkan kaca matanya,

"lalu mengapa kita tak serang saja mahluk ini dengan serangan beruntun dari element api dan listrik?! Membuang-bunga waktu-" sentak Prompto kesal,

"tapi…"

"tapi apa?"

"serangan itu akan membahayakan Lightning."

Prompto membuka matanya lebar, membeku,

"bagai mana ini?" tanya Gladiolus yang kebingungan,

"sial! Mengapa di saat seperti ini aku tak dapat menyelamatkan nya?" ucap Prompto yang sedari tadi kesal karena ia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Prompto mengepalkan sebelah lengan nya, rasa kesal bercampur aduk bersamaan dengan kekahwatiran yang meluapi isi hatinya. 'lemah' pikirnya, tak bisa menyelamatkan wanita yang rupanya ia idamkan sedari dulu. Hanya Noctis yang berada di sampingnya. miris memang, menyukai seseorang tetapi ia tak pernah mengucapkan nya, memendam itu kepedihan terdalam yang pernah Prompto rasakan, lain rasanya saat ia masih menjadi seorang _playboy_. Ia pun berlari menuju mahluk raksasa itu,

"Prompt!" teriak Ignis,

"bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan?!" ucap Gladiolus yang kahwatir dibuatnya.

Prompto segera merubah bentuk senjatanya menjadi sebuah _Assault Rifle_ dengan sebuah barrel yang panjang beserta _Scope_ untuk mengeker jarak jauh. ia pun mengarahkan senjatanya nya pada wajah mahluk tersebut, membidik jauh melalui _Scope_ dari senjatanya, lalu membakan peluru beruntun dari senjatanya yang mengenai mata mahluk itu. Serangan Prompto berhasil membuat mahluk itu kesakitan dan memegangi mata kirinya dengan sebelah lengan, namun hal itu membuat mahluk raksasa ini menggengam Lightning lebih erat lagi, membuat tubuhnya hampir remuk.

"argh!" ucap Lightning yang kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Light!" ucap Prompto yang cemas. Ia pun segera membidik kembali, berniat tuk menembaki mahluk besar itu, "mahluk berengsek!"

"Prompt! Hentikan! Itu hanya membuatnya semakin menyakiti Lightning!" teriak Ignis,

Gladiolus pun segera berlari dan memegangi kedua lengan Prompto, membuat senjata yang ia genggam terjatuh ke tanah.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelematkan nya! aku tak mau menjadi tak berguna baginya!" ucap Prompto yang meronta, berusaha melepaskan lengan nya dari genggaman kuat Gladiolus yang menahannya,

"bodo! Fikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi jika kau hanya menyerang tanpa berfikir panjang!" sentak Gladiolus pada Prompto,

"tch!"

"kau hanya bisa menyakiti Lightning!"

Ucapan Gladiolus mengiang di dalam benak Prompto.

'menyakiti'

Prompto pun terdiam dibuatnya, membeku menatapi Lightning yang tubuhnya mulai melemas dalam genggaman mahluk besar itu. 'Light…. Apa yang telah aku lakukan..' ucap Prompto dalam benaknya. Pandangan Lightning mulai merabun, membuat kedua kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin memberat, dan akhirnya menutupi kedua bola matanya, setetes air mata mengalir lewat tepi matanya yang akhirnya menetes dan terjatuh. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan seolah mengucapkan sebuah kata, atau mungkin memanggil nama seseorang,

'Noctis…'

* * *

_**DEG!-DEG!-**_

Noctis langsung mencengkram kain baju yang menutupi dada bidangnya, berusaha menahan sakit yang entah dari mana datang nya. Stella agak terkejut dengan tingkah Noctis yang mendadak tersebut,

"Noct.. ada apa?" Stella bertanya dengan nada lembutnya,

"aku…" dadanya semakin sakit, nafasnya berhembus dengan cepat, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam karena sakit yang tak tertahankan.

'apa ini?!'

sekejap dalam pengelihatan nya, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita menangis,

'siapa?'

sosok itu semakin lama semakin jelas lewat pengelihatan Noctis,

'itu…' wanita itu pun membalikan tubuhnya, air mata menetesi kedua pipinya. Noctis baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menatapi kedua bola mata biru bagai kristal yang di terangi cahaya,

_Noctis…._

* * *

**Tobe Continued.**

**A/N : OKEH! author Udah mulai beradaptasi dengan membuat chapter semakin lama semakiiiiiiiiiiiin panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Gimana menurut kalian soal chapter kali ini? Saya butuh muter-muter otak saya sampai bikin saya write block gegara mikirin adegan yang bagus, eh tapinya berujung seadanya, maaf ya :"D lagian Author lagi sibuk kerja, jadi gak tau harus ketik apa, pulang kerja pengen nya tidur *pemalasan*. Oke R&amp;R kritik dan saran nya juga diterima kok, jangan sungkan, yang silent readers coba minta saran nya dong hehe udah 7 chapter kan di baca? Dan btw buat omake+ nya maaf gak bisa keluarin di chapter ini (chapternya juga kepanjangan) :"v mungkin omake+ nya keluar di chapter depan (pokoknya gak nentu sih :"v).**


	9. Comatose

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 9 : Comatose**

"Lightning?!"

kedua mata Noctis membuka lebar. 'tapi… kenapa?'

"siapa Lightning?" Noctis menyadari bahwa ia masih berada bersama dengan Stella di dalam ruangan itu,

"Stell.." ia tundukan kepalanya, tak membiarkan Noctis tuk melihat ekspresi yang sedang ia buat,

"siapa dia… apa kau berpaling dari ku?" getaran dalam nada pada ucapan Stella terdengar menggoyahkan perasaan. bersalah-bukan, ingin memberinya sebuah kenyamanan juga meyakinkannya.

"Stella, dia.." kaki pria berambut hitam legam itu 'pun melangkah menghampiri Stella, ia raih kedua pundak sang Juliet dan memberinya dekapan hangat seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika atmosfir masih sehangat sentuhan cahaya mentari.

"lepaskan aku!" ucap Stella yang lalu melepaskan pelukan Noctis. Tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, sekali lagi Noctis menghampiri Stella.

"Stella, aku tak pernah mau berpaling dari mu, ada apa ini?" tanya Noctis yang terus membuatnya yakin bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Stella,

"tidak! Kau-" Stella berjalan mundur menjauhi Noctis,

"_**kau bodoh**_…" mendadak, suaranya berubah menjadi ; bergema-bukan suara sang malaikat yang amat familiar di kuping pangeran berambut kelam itu, kali ini sungguh terdengar bagai bisikan iblis. ia tenggahkan wajahnya, menampakan senyuman indahnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang mengerikan, kedua tatapan mata sendunya berubah jua bagai pandangan dari seorang pembunuh keji.

"Stella! Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Noctis. Cahaya di sekeliling mereka mulai meredup, Stella mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam dari dalam tubuhnya. kobaran api kebencian dalam bola matanya tak akan bisa ia hapus dalam rekaman memori-ini pertama kalinya sang Juliet memberinya pandangan sinis, amat miris nasib sang pangeran yang mengemis cinta ini.

_**TENG! TENG! TENG!**_

Suara dari sebuah lonceng yang sekejap membuat keributan di daerah club menjadi sunyi. Benda-benda mulai beterbangan bagai pelanet tanpa gravitasi. Aura kelam semakin terasa memenuhi ruangan, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Stella?!" gumam Noctis yang semakin kahwatir dibuatnya, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada wanita ini? Semenjak insiden penculikan nya banyak sekali yang berubah, tak terkecuali Noctis yang selalu berfikir ; kehilangan Stella disebabkan kesalahan nya. pandangan nya makin merabun, kedua kelopak matanya memberat tertelan kabut hitam dari aura yang dikeluarkan putri Tenebrae itu.

Mendadak, sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan gaun putih itu menghilang dari pandangan nya. saat Noctis mencoba untuk membenarkan pandangan nya, mencoba tuk meratap kembali sosok wanita yang amat ia cintai, namun sayang-yang ia dapati hanyalah sesosok pria dengan rambut kelam, entah itu berwarna cokelat atau marun, kabut hitam itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Pangeran Lucis… tak kian hentinya kau mengejar Eve-" ucap sosok yang berada dihadapan nya. tarikan dari tepi bibir pria itu terlihat dibalik kabut hitam, menggores bagai senyuman picik.

"kristal Solheim telah berada di tangan ku. kau tak bisa berbuat lebih sekarang. Lebih baik kau tenggelam bersama Solheim dan orang-orang bodoh di dalam kota ini."

Goncangan dahsyat dapat Noctis rasakan, bunyi retakan dari bangunan dalam ruangan itu terdengar jelas lewat telinga Noctis. Ini bukan gempa bumi biasa, seperti yang pria itu telah ucap ; Solheim akan terjatuh-terkubur bersama penghuninya hidup-hidup, Noctis akan benar-benar mati dibuatnya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ini sebuah jebakan, menariknya datang ke Solheim di pancing dengan keberadaan Stella, 'bodoh' pikirnya. Penyesalan Noctis terlambat sudah, retakan besar pada lantai dalam ruangan itu membuat sebuah lubang besar dan membuatnya terjatuh, mencoba tuk bertahan dengan memegangi tepi lantai pun rasanya sungguh tak berguna, ia sudah terperosok kedalam lubang gelap.

* * *

Gemuruh yang dikeluarkan mahluk raksasa itu membuat warga semakin berteriak histeris. Terlebih melihati sesosok wanita yang berada dalam genggaman mahluk besar itu, warga Suburban menjadi ketakutan setengah mati. Mahluk itu menatapi Lightning dengan seksama, lalu tiba-tiba ia membawanya mendekati mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Prompto mulai panik dibuatnya,

"Light!"

"sial!"

Seperti apa yang telah Prompto pikirkan, mahluk itu sungguh-sungguh menelan Lightning bulat-bulat. Ignis dan Gladiolus tercengang dibuatnya syok melihat hal yang telah terjadi dihadapan mereka, terlebih Prompto yang merasa jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Ia segera melepas lengan nya dari genggaman Gladiolus, seraya meneriakan nama wanita berambut merah muda yang telah ditelan mahluk raksasa mengerikan itu, Prompto segera mengambil senjata yang ia jatuhkan dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah _Rocket launcher. _Ia tembakan peluru pada raksasa itu, membuat ledakan besar tepat pada wajahnya. Dengan gesit, ia mengisi amunisinya kembali, menembakan serangan tiada henti pada mahluk raksasa itu. Kemarahannya kian lama kian memuncak, ia harus mengeluarkan Lightning dari dalam tubuh raksasa itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

"sial! Batu besar itu benar-benar menelan Light!" seru Gladiolus yang masih panik sambil memikirkan cara untuk membantu kawannya yang berambut pirang, yang kian tiada hentinya menyerang mahluk itu, membuat pergerakan mahluk itu semakin agresif karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat serangan yang dilepasakan Prompto. Saat mahluk itu terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, hal itu memberikan Prompto peluang besar. Ia segera berlari menghampiri mahluk yang terjatuh itu dan melompat—mendarat tepat di atas dadanya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia ubah senjatanya kebentuk _Assault Rifle_, dan memberikan tembakan beruntun yang membuat dada atas mahluk itu terluka,

"kembalikan-"

Ia merubah bentuk senjatanya menjadi sebuah _Dual Barrel Gun_. Tatapan yang ia buat adalah tatapan kebencian yang tidak pernah ia buat sebelumnya. Terasa bukan diri Prompto lagi, tatapan itu amat berbeda.

"Kembalikan Lightning!"

_**DAR!**_

* * *

**NOCTIS POV**

"_bodoh sekali kau."_

Suara itu berkata pada ku? atau hanya perasaan ku saja? Terdengar seperti suara anak laki-laki. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berbicara dengan orang ini, bukan kah aku terjatuh kedalam sebuah lubang hitam di Solheim?

'siapa di sana?'

"_tak terlalu penting tuk memperkenalkan diri pada mu."_

Nadanya meninggi, sombong sekali dia. Merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang berbicara pada ku, aku berusaha tuk membuka kelopak mata ku.

"_kenapa? Masih berusaha tuk melihat sosok ku? tch! Membuka mata mu pun kau tak mampu, apa lagi menemukan Eve."_

'sok tahu! berhentilah mengejek!'

"_ha ha! Noctis Lucis Caelum-pangeran-adam. Yang benar saja, kau rupanya selemah ini. Sepertinya Etro salah memilih orang."_

Ia kembali mengejek ku. siapa sesungguhnya anak ini? Tak lama kedua kelopak mata ku akhirnya dapat terbuka, membuat mata ku tuk dapat melihat sekeliling ku. sungguh sulit tuk di percaya, aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan kosong, semuanya berwarna putih, tak ada apa pun didalam ruangan ini selain aku-apa ini?

Tiba-tiba segumpal asap hitam muncul di hadapan, lambat laun membentuk sesosok anak lelaki. Aku dapat menebaknya dari ukuran tubuh, tinggi dan bentuk wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti anak berumur sekitar 14 tahun. Ia berpenampilan aneh dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian bermodel agak mirip dengan pakaian kerajaan kuno. Mantel panjang berwarna hitam, kemeja hitam, celana katun berwarna serupa yang di dampingi sepasang sepatu _Boots_ dengan warna yang serupa. Rambut hitamnya yang menampakan warna biru saat di terangi cahaya dalam ruangan itu-ia tampak seperti aku. Yang membuatnya berbeda dengan ku adalah ; matanya yang berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan dan berwarna merah darah di sebelah kiri. Juga, seekor ular putih meliliti lehernya, seperti syal-ular itu amat tenang menggantungi leher anak itu.

"siapa kau?"

Aku bertanya pada anak itu, ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan menggoreskan senyuman, pandangan nya amat menyepelekan ku. jadi ini respon nya? ia mulai tertawa kecil sambil menyilangi kedua lengan nya, ia menggeleng kepala lalu menatap ku kembali dengan tatapan yang sama.

"adam. Sepertinya kau salah memilih Eve."

"apa maksud mu?"

"hahaha. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"menjelaskan dengan sepatah atau dua patah kata kepada orang yang belum paham, kurasa kau lah yang bodoh."

"ow! kau menarik juga!"

Anak itu menepuk kedua lengan nya sambil kembali tertawa kecil, satu-satunya suara yang menggema dalam ruangan hampa ini. Apa yang dia inginkan?

"biar ku berikan kau sedikit contekan."

Anak itu tersenyum kembali pada ku sambil menjentikan jemarinya, membuat ruangan putih nan hampa itu berubah, memudar di telan warna hitam gelap, pengelihatan ku merabun, sekali lagi aku tak sadarkan diri.

**POV END**

* * *

"Lightning!"

Prompto berusaha menarik tubuh Lightning keluar dari dalam tubuh raksasa. Ia menarik lengan lemasnya, terus berusaha tiada hentinya menarik tubuh Lightning lewat luka lebar yang menghancurkan bagian dada sang monster raksasa dan membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan wanita berambut merah muda itu, Prompto segera menopang tubuhnya ala _Bridal Style_ dan turun dari tubuh raksasa itu tuk menghampiri Ignis dan Gladiolus.

"sulit di percaya.. kau mengalahkannya sendirian." Ucap Gladiolus yang kaget dibuatnya, sungguh bukan diri Prompto.

"biar ku lihat kondisinya." Ucap Ignis yang segera menghampiri Lightning yang sedang di gendong Prompto. Prompto pun menurunkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Lightning tuk bersandar dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ignis mengambil pergelangan tangan Lightning dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"ia masih hidup."

"syukur lah." Ucap Gladiolus lega.

Prompto langsung mendekapnya erat, tubuhnya bergetar saat mendekap wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia menyembunyikan ekspresinya, tak yakin jika ia tidak menangis. Mengapa sejauh itu Prompto bertindak demi Lightning? Pertanyaan yang kini memutari pikiran Ignis dan Gladiolus yang menyaksikan kawan nya mendekapi perempuan yang selalu berada dalam tim mereka.

Terimakasih Etro…

* * *

terlihat sesosok pria mengenakan setelan jas kebesaran nya sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi empuk dalam ruangan kantor nya. ia menandatangani berbagai macam berkas, memeriksa dokumen-dokumen negara yang sedang dia urusi. Regis bukan lah raja yang menjadi simbol dari kekuasaan negara Lucis, ia juga ikut campur tangan soal urusan-urusan kenegaraan seperti halnya seorang presiden, walau sistem pemerintahan di Lucis menggunakan sistem parlementer, boleh di bilang sistem pemerintahan nya agak semipresidensial. Namun Regis tak sendirian mengurusi urusan kenegaraan, ia juga di dampingi perdana mentri setianya, Alberton Khell.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Bunyi ketukan pelan dari pintu kayu hitam. Regis menoleh pada pintu dalam ruangannya seraya mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu itu tuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Rupanya seorang prajurit melangkahkan kaki di ruangan sanga raja, ia memberi hormat sebelum berbicara dengan nada rendah pada sang raja.

"salam yang mulia, maaf saya agak lancang telah mengganggu waktu sibuk anda. Saya membawakan berita mendadak dari Lestallum dan Solheim."

"lanjutkan."

"penyerangan mendadak dari kota Suburban di Solheim oleh sesosok mahluk raksasa yang entah dari mana datang nya, mengakibatkan puluhan warga menjadi korban dalam kerusakan dalam kota Suburban. Tuan Antonio Lectra mengirimkan pesan untuk meminta pertolongan anda."

Regis menghembuskan nafas dalam, memijati kening nya dengan sebelah tangan sambil bersandar di kursi empuknya. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum berucap kembali.

"bagaimana berita dari Solheim?"

"Solheim…"

Prajurit itu agak ragu tuk mengucapkan kondisi yang telah terjadi di Solheim, memang kejadian nya amat sulit tuk di percaya.

"Solheim tenggelam bersama longsor."

Regis membuka matanya lebar, ia mengerutkan kening nya.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"maafkan saya, tetapi sejauh ini informasi yang saya dapat belum jauh."

Regis terdiam sesaat sambil mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja hitam mengkilap yang dapat menampakan pantulan wajah dirinya. Ia menatap kembali prajurit yang berada di hadapan nya.

"beritahu letnan Amodar untuk mengirimkan sebagian pasukan menuju Lestallum, bawa suplai makanan serta bawa tim medis, kirimkan bantuan secepatnya menuju Suburban. Dan kau, cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang keruntuhan misterius di Solheim."

"laksanakan! Saya mohon permisi yang mulia."

Prajurit itu memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan tempat dan menutup pintu. Regis yang lalu memegangi berkas-berkas pentingnya masih berfikir soal keruntuhan Solheim. Sebelumnya Solheim bukan lah kota utama dalam penerapan kristal kehidupan. Apa mungkin seseorang telah memindahkan kristal itu dan ada orang lain yang kemudian mengambilnya sehingga membuat Solheim ambruk? Tebakan Regis amat tepat, walau ia sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan tanggapan yang melintas di benaknya. hanya suara detakan dari jam besar yang tergantung saja yang memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Tak lama, Regis beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

_Ada sesuatu yang tak beres._

* * *

Hawa dingin menyentuh kulit Noctis. Di dengarnya sebuah tetesan air dalam ruangan sunyi bergema. Ia berusaha tuk membuka kedua mata dan membenarkan pengelihatannya agar dapat melihat dimana ia berada sekarang. Sulit di percaya, ia berada dalam sebuah kamar tua, tubuhnya berbaring diatas Ranjang usam. Di hadapan nya terletak sebuah lemari baju yang di letaki berbagai ragam vas bunga, bunga-bunga dalam vas tersebut telah layu, daun nya kering dan kelopaknya berwarna kusam-kehitaman. Sepertinya ia berada dalam rumah kosong yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi. Ia pun berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya terbaring, mulai menyadari keberadaan sebuah buku kecil yang terletak di atas lemari baju kecil yang ia pandangi tadi, Noctis mengambil buku itu dan membuka tiap-tiap lembaranya. Kertasnya usam dan berwarna kekuningan, tersentuh kasar pada jemari Noctis, 'buku tua' pikirnya. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian nya adalah ; tulisan tangan indah yang tergores dengan sebuah tinta hitam pada buku tersebut, benar saja pikirnya, ini sungguh buku diari seseorang.

_3 juli 389 V._

_Aku datang menuju kuil Etro untuk menyaksikan pernikahan yang berlangsung dengan indahnya. Semua orang bersorak bahagia melihat nya pergi dengan wanita berambut keemasan itu. Wanita itu amat mempesona, tak heran ia amat tergila-gila padanya. Ia mengejar untuk keselamatannya, bodoh sekali aku ingin mengikutinya dan selalu menghawatirkan nya. aku bukan lah siapa-siapa baginya. Tetapi aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahan pria itu, walau amat sakit tuk memendam ini dalam hati ku._

Bagian bawah dalam halaman itu tersobek, dan sebagian nya lagi mustahil untuk di baca karena tintanya mulai memudar. Noctis meletakan kembali buku itu pada tempatnya, masih berfikir dimana ia berada sekarang, ia melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu tua yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

_**KRIEEET-**_

Decitan pintu usam yang terlihat rapuh. Perlahan ia tutup kembali pintu itu dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Kali ini ia melihat sebuah ruang tamu dengan tungku perapian yang berada di hadapan sebuah sofa usang, lantai pada ruangan itu terlihat sangat kotor, tak heran ia melihat banyak sekali debu yang menyelimuti benda-benda pada ruangan tersebut. Noctis melangkah kembali, merasa penasaran dengan tangga yang berada di hadapan nya, ia pun menaiki tangga itu dan meraih sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi cahaya matahai dari sebuah jendela besar. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih rapi dari pada runagan yang sebelumnya ia lewati. sebuah jam tua terletak di dekat meja bundar kecil yang di letaki sebuah vas dengan bunga mawar yang telah layu. Dan-sebuah kursi goyang, ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi goyang tersebut. Tampak nya kurang jelas, Noctis tak dapat melihat rupa wanita itu karena ia duduk membelakanginya, yang dia lihat hanya lah rambut beruban pada kepala wanita itu, jelas sekali ia adalah wanita tua. Noctis mengedipkan matanya, mendekati figur yang berada di hadapannya. Baru saja ia ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, tetapi wanita itu sudah mendahuluinya,

"kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"kau yang membawa ku kemari?"

"aku menemukan mu tergeletak di depan halaman ku kemarin malam. Aku pikir kau pingsan, jadi aku membawa mu masuk."

Noctis terdiam sesaat mendengar pernyataan wanita tua itu. Bingung ingin melontarkan pertanyaan pada wanita itu, ia memilih tuk diam.

"kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. Wajah itu.."

Dengan sigap pria dengan rambut kelam itu menatap kembali wanita tua yang terduduk di hadapan nnya. 'apa yang dia maksud?'

"Caelum…"

Matanya terbuka lebar saat wanita itu mengucapkan nama keluarganya.

"dia telah menikah dengan putri Tenebrae itu."

"putri Tenebrae? Kau maksud Stella?"

"ya."

Terlihat wanita itu seperti mengangguk,

"dan ia telah menjabat menjadi raja di Lucis. Amat membanggakan."

"tunggu dulu, maksud mu-"

"Pemegang tahta kerajaan Lucis. Aku senang ia menikah dengan wanita yang tepat."

"apa?-"

"bukan orang seperti ku."

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja wanita tua itu ucapkan, Noctis membuka matanya lebar. Ia tertegun, suara dalam tenggorokan nya enggan keluar, sehingga membuat telingannya terus mendengarkan ucapan wanita itu.

"wanita ini amat tidak berguna. Menghawatirkan nya, walau ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi wanita ini. Ia benar, seharusnya aku berhenti mengikutinya. Aku pantas mendapatkan hidup yang seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, Noctis hanya membisu mendengarkan wanita tua itu berbicara,

"ini seperti sebuah kutukan, walau sesungguhnya ini adalah takdir ku. bersyukurlah kau masih diberkati dewa. Hidup kesepian seperti ini sungguh tak enak. Walau sesungguhnya saat aku muda dulu aku sangat ingin membela kebenaran dan memberantas kejahatan bersama di samping nya, tetapi takdir berkata lain."

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lemahnya.

"mungkin ini adalah waktu terakhir ku. setelah menghabiskan waktu selama puluhan tahun sendirian."

Noctis masih membeku sampai wanita itu menghabisakan kata-katanya. Kalimat yang membuatnya mengarah pada seseorang, seseorang yang amat ia lupakan. Tiba-tiba tubuh wanita tua itu terjatuh dari kursi goyang yang ia duduki. Noctis mulai bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, ia berlari menghampiri tubuh lemas wanita tua itu. Gelombang pada rambutnya mengingatkan ia pada seseorang, walau agak samar tuk mengingat sosok wanita itu, 'siapa dia?'. Noctis memeriksa denyut nadi pada lehernya, namun sayang ia telah tutup usia. Ia letakan tubuh sang nenek di atas lantai dengan perlahan, merasa sangat iba dengan kondisinya yang amat menyedihkan, tinggal menghabisakan waktu sendirian bahkan hingga meninggal pun ia tetap tak ada yang mempedulikanya, amat miris nasibnya. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah frame tua yang di genggam wanita itu, ia berusaha mengambil frame dari lengan nenek tua dengan perlahan. terkejut melihat foto seorang wanita, matanya terbuka lebar saat melihatnya, lekukan rambut dari wanita dalam foto itu mirip percis seperti lekukan rambut yang dimiliki sang nenek. Amat jelas jika ini adalah foto sang nenek ketika muda dulu.

_Dia?_

Pandangan nya merabun kembali, entah apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tetapi kali ini ia merasa amat menyesal dan bersalah pada sosok wanita itu. Ia merasa memiliki dosa besar padanya. Tetapi amat di sayangkan, perasaannya sungguh samar, ingatan nya tak mengingat jelas sosok wanita ini, walau sebuah Déjà vu melewati benaknya, ia masih tak juga mengerti mengapa? Siapa? Dan apa? hanya déjà vu yang tersisa.

* * *

"syukur lah, kau sudah sadar, Light."

Prompto menyambut Lightning yang terbangun dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. apa yang ada dalam benak Lightning sekarang ia lah ; 'mengapa aku ada di sini?'. Lightning beranjak dari tempatnya terbaring. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, menyapu bersih keburaman selama dia tak sadarkan diri, lalu menoleh pada Prompto yang terduduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Prompt?"

"monster itu menelan mu tadi. Jadi aku…"

Kedua mata Lightning terbuka lebar. 'apa ia mengalahkannya sendirian?'. Tak lama saat ia berpikir, Prompto langsung menyangkal.

"te-tentu saja berkat pertolongan Galdy dan Ignis, hehe."

Jawabnya dengan tawa kecil yang meragukan, walau ekspresinya masih terlihat tulus. Lightning melempar senyum kecil padanya, Prompto yang menangkap ekspresi itu langsung tersipu malu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggusapi belakang kepalanya. Usai menatapi pria manis dengan rambut pirang nya, Lightning menoleh ke lain arah, merasa seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat penting tidak hadir dalam ruangan itu.

"dimana Noctis?"

Tanya nya sambil kembali memasang ekspresi seriusnya, kembali datar seperti semula.

"Noct…."

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu hanya bisa menungkulkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong tak tentu arah. Lengan Lightning meremas seprai pada kasur yang ia duduki, ia tahu itu, Noctis sungguh-sungguh pergi menuju Solheim. Kini entah dari mana perasaan sakit menancapi hatinya. Terasa berat sekali, tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa. Lightning yang terduduk di atas ranjang segera bangkit, walau Prompto langsung membantunya untuk berdiri, tetapi ia menolak pertolongna yang diberikan pria dengan rambut pirang itu.

"panggil Ignis dan Gladiolus. Kita akan mengejar Noctis ke Solheim." Ucapnya tegas sambil bergegas melangkah keluar dari tenda pengungsian.

* * *

Hujan deras membasahi kota Insomnia. Sore itu Noctis berjalan ditengah guyuran hujan yang membuat tubuh, pakaian serta rambutnya basah. Ia lah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan sendiri, sementara orang lain berdiam diri di dalam kediaman mereka masing-masing, melindungi diri dari dinginnya hujan. Petir bergemuruh, sekeliat membuat telinga berdengung, dan cahaya kilap yang menyilaukan mata ditengah gelapnya cuaca. Noctis melihati sebuah layar besar yang tertempel di sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang. Layar itu menampakan klip video dari sebuah pidato yang dikemukakan oleh pemimpin baru Lucis ; Ya, dirinya di masa depan. Ia melihati sosok dirinya di masa depan lewat layar besar itu, keriput yang mengores di wajahnya, tataan rambut yang amat berbeda dan lebih rapi, uban putih telah menutupi seluruh rambut hitam-kelam nya- ia terlihat tua, walau pun begitu, tampilan dengan setelan jas tetap membuatnya terlihat berwibawa dan gagah ; terlihat seperti sosok ayahnya. Noctis hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan hantaman hujan deras yang mengguyuri wajahnya saat ia menenggahkan kepalanya tuk melihat layar besar yang baru saja ia pandangi. Usai melihat beberapa kilas rekaman pidatonya, ia memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap lurus ke jalan. Langkah demi langkah membuatnya berpikir ulang soal wanita tua yang baru saja menolongnya. Perih memang, mengorbankan perasaan demi kebahagiaan orang lain, wanita itu benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuknya, namun… siapa dia?

_Ia setua itu masih sempatnya menolong orang asing… ia mengingakan aku pada seseorang… tetapi siapa? Mengapa di sini ingatan ku semakin tidak jelas?_

Memori tentang wanita asing dalam benaknya itu seakan menghilang dan menyisakan _déjà vu_, tak hanya itu Noctis merasa ada yang salah dengan tingkah nya akhir-akhir ini, menyesali perbuatan nya ; kebodohan nya mempercayai pesan palsu dari Stella palsu, apa kah ini Noctis? Yang benar saja? Dia adalah putra mahkota yang paling pintar, namun sayang kepintaran nya terbutakan karena cinta matinya pada Stella, sulit di percaya memang, mengapa ia harus terbodohi-hanya karena cinta?

Kakinya yang tak tentu arah menuntunnya ke sebuah jembatan besar. Di tengah guyuran hujan ia hanya menatapi air yang tergoncang oleh angin besar dan percikan air yang turun dari atas langit. Masih memikirkan apa yang mengganjal dalam otaknya, ia berusaha mengingat kembali siapa wanita itu, namun di saat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya semakin terasa berat dan kepalanya kian terasa sakit, membuat pandangan nya memburam. Sekali lagi tubuhnya melemah hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari jembatan itu dan masuk kedalam air, tenggelam bersama déjà vu yang kian menghantuinya.

"_waktu mu sudah usai Adam. Kau harus kembali."_

Bocah itu kembali tertawa sebelum berucap.

"_sepertinya masih belum paham. Baik lah akan aku beri kembali."_

* * *

_**SRAAAAASH-**_

Deru ombak yang menyapu sisi pantai, terdengar dari telinga Noctis. Air dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang tergeletak di pesisir, sapuan ombak dingin membuatnya bergidik, terlebih hembusan angin dari pantai itu menambah nya semakin membeku. Dengan kedipan mata, ia berusaha tuk menjelaskan pengelihatannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit gelap yang di tutupi awan hitam, walau hujan telah berhenti, tetapi hawa dinginnya masih menyelimuti tubuh. Ia mulai beranjak, melihati daerah sekeliling, ia baru menyadari bahwa ombak yang menyapunya ke tepian tadi berwarna biru-kehijauan bak _Emerald_ berkilau walau tak di sentuh cahaya mentari. Pandangan nya beralih ke sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, banyak sekali bangunan tua yang bermodel serupa dengan bangunan yang baru saja ia lihat dan suasana nya amat sepi, namun satu yang menarik perhatian nya adalah sebuah bangunan yang berukuran lebih besar dari yang lain nya, namun di atas bangunan itu terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna _Emerald_ memutar dan memiliki dua buah jarum, terihat seperti _Clock Tower_ yang berada di Lucis, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah desain nya yang transparan dan lebih aneh, juga-angka pada jam tersebut ada 13 buah. 'dimana lagi aku?' pikirnya yang berusaha tuk berdiri dari tempatnya tadi. Sejenak membersihkan beberapa pasir putih yang membuat jubah hitam nya kotor, Noctis kemudian menepukan celana dan bagian atas dari pakaian nya. usai membersihkan pasir yang menempeli pakaian nya, ia berjalan menuju bangunan besar itu, entah apa yang menuntun pikiran nya tuk berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan besar itu, Noctis hanya bisa menuruti gerak kakinya.

Noctis terus berjalan memasuki daerah perkotaan yang terliat seperti kota hilang, entah di mana ia berada, bocah lelaki itu yang mengirimnya menyusuri tempat-tempat aneh seperti sekarang. Dalam kota itu hanya terdapat bangunan tua kosong yang tak berpenghuni, firasat nya mengatakan ada sebuah energi besar, semakin lama energi itu semakin menguat saat ia berjalan mendekati sebuah-tunggu dulu, _Clock tower_ tadi adalah sebuah kuil?! Lambang Etro terukir jelas pada gerbang besar yang menutupi jalan masuk menuju kuil itu. Noctis memutuskan untuk memasuki kuill, ia dorong gerbang besar itu dengan kekuatannya, membuat angin dalam kuil itu berhembus meniupi pakaian dan rambutnya, ia dapat merasakan debu yang memasuki hidungnya walau ia berusaha menahan bersin yang menggelitiki hidung, tetapi akhirnya ia keluarkan juga.

Kunang-kunang berwarna hijau beterbangan memenuhi ruangan gelap, membuat cahaya remang di dalamnya. Kekuatan itu semakin menariknya berjalan memasuki kuil lebih dalam lagi, gelap tak menjadikan halngan tuk menusuri kuil itu. Perlahan langkahnya menginjaki marmer yang terlapis pada lantai kuil itu, membuat suara gema seraya ia melangkakan kakinya pada sebuah tangga menuju pusat dalam kuil.

Cahaya terang yang menerangi sebuah kursi singga sana yang terukir dari sebuah kristal dengan warna biru bening yang memantulkan sebuah cahaya dari tiap sudutnya. Noctis dapat merasakan kekuatan itu, hatinya amat yakin akan keberadaan Etro diatas singga sana kosong itu. Mata telanjang tak dapat menjangkau keberadaannya, sosok dewi kematian itu hanya dapat di rasakan karena ia enggan menampakan wujudnya. Nafas Noctis tak menentu seraya ia melihati kursi kristal yang berada di hadapannya, angin berhembus menembus tubuh yang membuatnya bergidik untuk sesaat. Perasaan asing menuntunya tuk menyentuh kekuatan itu, namun sayang, saat ia mencoba tuk mendekati singga sana milik sang dewi kematian itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sesuatu.

_**BLARRRRRRRRRRR!**_

"Apa itu?"

Noctis segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari keluar dari kuil suci itu hanya untuk memeriksa apa yang telah terjadi di luar sana.

_**KEAKK—KEAK—**_

Segerombolan mahluk aneh menyerupai burung beterbangan di atas langit. warna langit berubah menajadi semakin gelap, awan hitam mulai mengeluarkan gemuruh halilintar, menyambar kawasan itu.

_**BLAR! BLAR!**_

Kilatan petir menghancurkan bangunan kokoh yang berada di belakang Noctis. Tembok-tembok pada bangunan itu retak seraya menjatuhkan banyak sekali puing-puing yang menimpahi tanah, membuat bumi bergetar. Noctis berlari menghindari puing-puing yang berjatuhan, ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari kuil suci itu, namun sayang saat ia berniat tuk melompati sebuah lubang besar yang telah di bentuk akibat hantaman reruntuhan, tempat yang ia injak ikut runtuh, membuatnya terjatuh kembali kedalam kegelapan.

"_kau lihat? Kau baru saja mengunjungi Valhalla. Jika kau tak mau ini terjadi… berikan aku tubuh."_

* * *

"ini… Solheim?"

Gumam Ignis yang tak mempercayai apa yang telah ia lihat. Sebuah lubang besar yang tertutup pasir, awalnya itu adalah tempat di mana Solheim berada, namun sekarnag telah ambruk tak berbekas.

"bagai mana kita mencari Noctis?"

Ucap Prompto yang wajahnya semakin memucat. Lightning yang berada di hadapan ketiga pria berpakaian hitam itu terdiam membeku, kedua lututnya bergetar, hanya lemas yang ia rasa saat melihat Solheim runtuh seperti ini, dan Noctis-sulit di percaya, ia masih berada dalam kota ini. Entah apa yang harus mereka perbuat sekarang, melompat kedalam lubang itu juga rasanya tidak mungkin. Jika Regis benar-benar mengetahui bahwa putranya berada di dalam lubang itu, ia pasti akan murka dan entah pada siapa ia harus menyalahkan.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N : MAAPKAN AUTHORRRRRRRRRR! *gegulingan dan sujud* author lagi sibuk practice digital art sampe bikin writeblock HUEEEEEE! dan MAAF LAGIIIIIIIIII! saya gak kasih omake di chapter ini HUEEE! saya lagi lanjut chapter 2 nya Blessed souls upon night. dan author kurang tidur .**


	10. Ardens Papilio

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 10 : Ardens Papilio**

Noctis membuka kedua matanya, yang ia hadapi masih saja anak yang telah ia temui saat tenggelam dalam lubang gelap di Solheim. ia terdiam menatapi anak lelaki yang sedari tadi mengacaukan pikiranya dan telah membawa Noctis ke berbagai tempat, namun masih saja kebingungan entah di mana ia sekarang dan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Semua hal yang telah dilihat membuat pikiran nya menjadi kacau, terlarut dengan rasa kebingungan. Pandangannya yang tertuju pada seorang bocah yang berdiri dihadapan nya itu melarut menjadi sebuah pandangan sinis. Ia tekuk kedua halisnya, menggeram seraya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"kau mempermainkan aku? Apa mau mu?!"

"ho, tenang lah."

Bocah itu melempar tatapan serius dengan sebuah senyuman picik tergores pada bibirnya.

"apa kau tak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, pangeran? Etro telah memilih mu menjadi seorang Adam."

"persetan dengan Adam! Di mana aku sekarang? Aku harus menyelamatkan Stella!"

"kau terlalu _Naïve_."

Anak itu berjalan mengitari Noctis, ular yang berada pada lehernya berdesis seraya menjulur-julurkan lidah panjangnya. bola mata Noctis mengikuti gerik bocah itu, tubuhnya pun bergerak serentak membalik saat kepalanya menoleh, ia menatapi anak yang sedang mengusapi dagunya, lalu ia berkata,

"aku heran, mengapa Etro memilih orang macam kau." Ia berjalan dan berhenti kembali di hadapan pria berambut kelam itu.

"berhenti lah bicara! Keluarkan aku!" Noctis melempar pukulan nya pada wajah anak itu yang lalu menghilang dari hadapan nya.

"hei! Bukan kah aku sudah bilang? Berpikir lah dengan tenang." Suara yang terdengar di belakang telinganya, Noctis memutar tumit tuk berbalik, melihat kembali dengan jelas sosok bocah itu.

"bedebah kecil!" pangeran yang sedang marah itu kembali melempar pukulan yang lalu di tahan oleh lengan dari anak misterius itu.

"satu-satu nya cara membuat mu tenang adalah.." suara bocah itu terdengar semakin melembut, suara yang kali ini ia dengar bukan lah suara anak lelaki yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan nada angkuh.

"bertemu dengan wanita ini."

Kedua mata Noctis terbelalak menyaksikan sosok anak yang berdiri di hadapanya berubah menjadi sesosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda dan mantel putih yang biasa ia kenakan. Spontan, Noctis kembali mengepalkan lengan, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Noctis hanya terdiam membeku setelah melihati wajah wanita yang amat familiar. Dengan sebuah ekspresi hangat pada wajah sang wanita, ia memanggil lembut nama pangeran Lucis yang berada dihadapanya.

"Noct…"

"Lightning?!"

Sebuah nama yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan. Mengingat nama itu, Noctis mulai berpikir kebelakang, melihat kembali rekaman yang telah di simpan otaknya. Memori tentang wanita tua itu, diari usang, Valhalla, ia tahu ini semua terkait dengan Lightning. Baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan wanita dengan rambut berwarna aneh itu, juga, ia amat mengetahui percis soal _Mythology_ dalam sejarah dunia ini.

Fabula Nova… entah mengapa ilmunya amat mendalam seakan ia pernah singgah pada tempat bersejarah yang telah lama musnah itu. bahkan ia mengetahui banyak tentang nautilus, luxerion, nama yang menjadi sebuah logo dari _Mythology_ kuno—hal yang tak mungkin bisa informasinya di korek lebih banyak. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah dan pengetahuan mendalam milik Lightning.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil terpancar dari balik pakaian Noctis. Ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari dalam _T-shirt _yang ia kenakan. Benar saja, sebuah kalung berbentukan bulan sabit terbang melayang, terlepas dari lehernya.

'Stella…'

Hingga, kalung itu berada dalam genggaman wanita yang berada dihadapan nya. sekejap kedipan mata, sosok Lightning yang ia lihat kembali berubah menjadi sosok anak lelaki kecil dengan rambut kelamnya. Sebelah mata merahnya mengeluarkan cahaya, kali ini bukan tatapan picik yang ia keluarkan, namun saat menatapi kalung yang tergenggam dalam tangan nya, anak itu terlihat sedih.

'apa yang-'

"karena dia… kelahiran ku bisa di batalkan."

Mulut pangeran bersurai kelam itu membungkam seketika saat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tercetus dari mulut anak itu. 'kelahiran?!' kelahiran siapa?! Noctis menatapinya, kembali berpikir apa yang sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan kalimat yang diucap bocah lelaki itu. Anak ini—sungguh-sungguh aneh. Ekspresi yang di tunjukan bocah itu berbeda dari ekspresi sebelumnya, Noctis bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua yang telah ia lihat, semua berhasil mengacaukan pikiran nya. anak itu menggenggam kalung bulan sabit dengan erat.

"kau harus berhenti menjadi egois. Berhenti lah mengejar Lilith."

Kalung bulan sabit itu hancur seketika dalam genggaman nya. Noctis kaget dibuatnya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdebar saat melihat serbuk dari hancuran kalung indah yang berjatuhan bagai pasir dari tangan anak itu.

"aku tak suka itu." Lanjut anak yang berada di hadapan nya.

Rasanya ingin menggeram saat melihat bocah yang baru saja menghancurkan kalung dari cinta matinya—Stella, namun sayang, rasa itu entah mengapa terpupuk dalam dan tak kian keluar saat sekejap ia mengingat Lightning kembali dalam benaknya.

"kau harus segera kembali. aku ingin kau memperbaiki semuanya."

Noctis masih saja menatapi anak itu karena bingung harus berkata apa. Yang ia rasa kali ini amat pedih, mengejar seseorang yang kian lama hilang, walau berjarak dalam dua bulan, sekarang ia mengerti siapa yang peduli padanya.

Namun sayang, masih saja ada ruangan besar dalam hatinya yang menyimpan Stella, juga benak nya tak luput dari memori indah saat bersama Stella. Di luar sana ada sesorang yang mempedulikan nya, namun ia telah egois mementingkan apa yang ia hasratkan : bertemu Stella, hidup dengan bahagia bersama nya. walau hati kecilnya tak mau menyakiti seseorang yang telah peduli padanya, namun, rasa ego itu tak kian hilang dari dirinya, membuatnya semakin bimbang, entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Stella—juga Lightning.

* * *

"_Hello_~ layanan pagi telah datang~" ucap Prompto yang memasuki kamar Lightning sambil membawakan satu baki makanan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Lightning yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya, lalu meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di atas sebuah meja kecil dekat ranjang tersebut.

"Light, kau harus sarapan, Ignis telah susah payah membuatkan bubur behemoth ini. Enak loh!" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melempar senyuman ceria yang biasa ia buat.

Lightning masih saja terdiam di sana, lalu menoleh pada Prompto sambil menatapinya dengan pandangan yang amat jauh dari kata enerjik. Prompto perlahan menurunkan geratan senyum dari bibirnya, ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Lightning dan mengusapi belakang lehernya sambil mendesah pasrah.

"aku—maaf. Aku tak bisa bertingkah layaknya pria biasa."

Pemuda bersurai pirang-keemasan itu mengerutkan halisnya, menatap Lightning kembali dengan sebuah senyuman, namun-senyum nya berkesan amat di paksakan.

"pria ini amat bodoh bukan? Masih bisa tersenyum saat sahabatnya sendiri dalam kesulitan dan entah kemana ia pergi." Dengar nya dari pria berambut pirang yang menunjuki dirinya sendiri.

"konyol."

Prompto tercekat saat Lightning mencetus sebuah kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. ya, ia setuju jika ia di sebut konyol, itu masuk akal.

"konyol sekali kau berkata seperti itu."

"aku memang-"

"konyol sekali kau merendahkan diri mu seperti itu." Lagi, Prompto kaget dengan apa yang telah Lightning ucapkan saat ia memotong omongan nya.

"bukan kah Prompto yang aku kenal selalu membuat suasana kembali cerah?" Lightning menatapnya dengan mata yang di penuhi cahaya, mata yang indah.

"dan mendadak sekali, kau bertingkah seperti itu."

"itu bukan Prompto yang aku kenal." Wanita itu menggerat senyuman dan melemparkan nya pada pemuda berambut pirang-keemasan yang berada di hadapan nya.

Tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Prompto memalingkan pandangan dan kembali mengusapi belakang lehernya, rona pada pipinya terlihat samar, namun berkesan manis. Ia berdehem seraya memberikan jawaban 'maaf' dengan pandangan menyesal.

"entah apa yang merasuki ku, namun aku berfirasat 'ia' akan kembali." Lightning membuat pandangan yang sendu, Prompto yang melihatinya kembali merasa kahwatir.

* * *

Hening yang menyelimuti ruangan gelap yang hanya di sinari sebuah cahaya yang terpancar dari kristal-kristal berwarnakan putih terang. Kedua bola mata biru muda yang menatapi tiga buah kristal yang terjejer di hadapan nya, sedari tadi tak kian mengalihkan pandangan nya. tatapan kosong yang di buat wanita bergaun putih itu terlihat sendu, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Langkah kaki yang bergema di sepanjang ruangan yang luas akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua bola mata biru muda itu.

"Lilith…"

Walau itu bukan lah nama asli dari wanita pemilik rambut pirang ini, ia tetap saja megalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara yang memanggilinya 'Lilith', seolah-olah ia telah terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai merah marun berjalan menghampirinya. Ia menatapi wanita yang berada di hadapan nya, wajah suram nya tak kian hilang sedari pertama ia membawanya pergi dari tempat nya berasal.

"indah bukan? Kau tahu? Di tempat ini semua penyihir tak dapat melacak kita. Bahakan dewa sekali pun tak bisa mendengar ucapan kita."

Ucap pemuda itu, berniat tuk mencerahkan suasana. namun pemilik nama 'Stella' ini memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping nya. ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, terduduk sambil memeluki kedua lutut yang di tekuknya di hadapan kristal-kristal agung yang di simpan pada sebuah tempat berbahankan kaca. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping nya menghela pelan seraya memandangi wanita yang berada di sampingnya, akhirnya pun ia bergabung bersama dengan Stella, ikut terduduk. walau masih tetap menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"aku tahu kau pasti membenci ku karena semua yang telah ku lakukan pada mu 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"memisahkan mu dengan seseorang yang telah di takdirkan untuk bersama-sama dengan mu."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"meniduri mu layaknya bajingan."

Stella masih menatapi kristal yang berada di hadapan nya. semakin banyak pria itu berucap, semakin besar rasa berat pada kantung matanya. Perih yang ia rasa lewat hatinya membuat kedua matanya mengalirkan tetesan air mata. Ia terseguk pelan, berusaha untuk tidak melihatkan kelemahan nya.

Tak kuasa menahan tangis yang kian menderas, ia menungkulkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua lutut yang masih ia tekuk. Pemuda itu mendengar Stella memanggili nama seseorang, terdengar terlalu samar untuk telinganya-jadi ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, berusaha duduk lebih dekat dengan wanita bersurai pirang itu. Kini ia dapat mendengar nya, wanita itu memanggil nama pangeran yang kini telah termakan jebakan dari pemuda bersurai merah marun tersebut. Ia melempar tatapan tajam saat mendengar bisikan 'No—ctis' dari mulut kecil putri Tenebrea yang masih menangis. Pria itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk, membuat Stella mengalihkan pandangan nya pada seseorang yang baru saja duduk menemaninya.

"Gilga—"

"kau tahu? Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena Bhunivelze telah menahan seseorang yang amat berharga bagi ku."

Tersentak mendengar pernyataan pria bernama 'Gilgamesh' ini, Stella membuat kedua matanya terbelalak.

"aku juga sama seperti mu. Aku masih seorang manusia. Semua yang ku lakukan ini atas kehendak Bhunivelze yang agung. Sesungguhnya aku membenci semua ini."

Masih terdiam di sana, Stella menatapi Gilgamesh yang melangkah menjauh darinya, hingga langkah dari pemuda itu terhenti tak jauh dari tempat Stella yang kini beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku tahu aku bukan lah boneka. Namun aku terpaksa membangitkan kembali Bhunivelze. Aku ingin menagih hutang ku pada nya, janji di saat orang yang aku cintai akan kembali."

Langkah pelan yang di buat Stella lambat laun menghampiri pemuda yang menghadapkan punggung nya, namun ia tetap tidak mencapai pemuda itu karena ia telah melangkah cepat, menjauh dari Stella. Ia terdiam dalam ruangan gelap itu, di temani cahaya dari kristal-kristal agung yang berjejer di belakang nya.

* * *

"tiba-tiba mendadak sekali kekacauan terjadi bersamaan di negara-negara yang jaraknya berjauhan. Apa yang mulia tidak berpendapat ada yang salah dengan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di Solheim, Lestallum, dan Tenebrae ini?" ucap Alberton Khell, perdana mentri kerajaan Lucis pada raja Caelum yang tengah selesai membaca proposal-proposal yang berada pada mejanya.

Regis terdiam di sana, bersandar pada kursi kantor berukuran raja miliknya. Ia mendesah sambil mengusapkan telapak tangan pada wajahnya. Ia tentu saja masih pusing karena ketiga negara aliansi-nya ini meminta bantuan di saat yang bersamaan, terlebih, angka kematian di Tenebrae semakin meningkat di karnakan mahluk buas yang semakin lama semakin bertambah jumlah nya. di saat yang mendesak seperti ini ia masih berpikir 'kemana Idola Aldercapt?' ia tak kian muncul atau pun membuat pergerakan pada pemerintahan nya yang kian lama kian tak terdengar lagi. kepemimpinan tertutup, bukan kah Aldercapt sendiri yang telah menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian untuk menyatukan Lucis dan Niflheim dan membuat sumpah di hadapan publik untuk membantu sesama aliansi? Apa yang tengah Aldercapt pikirkan?

"aku 'pun berpikir demikian." Ucap Regis yang menjawab pertanyaan wakil nya yang terduduk pada kursi yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya.

"kalau boleh saya tahu. Bagai mana kondisi pangeran sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Alberton mengiang di telinga raja ke 63 dari _Dynasty_ Caelum. Hal itu membuat nya terdiam kembali dari pergerakan nya saat berniat tuk mengambil sebuah kertas dari tumpukan berkas yang tertata rapi di atas mejanya. Dikarenakan kesibukan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah, ia hampir melupakan putra kesayangan nya yang memiliki watak keras kepala itu. Seingatnya Noctis masih dalam pase pemulihan. walau anaknya masih saja bertingkah egois dan selalu melawan kehendak ayahnya, walau mereka berdua tidak pernah cocok satu-sama lain, tetapi jiwa seorang ayah tak akan pernah luput dari diri Regis. Terlebih, kematian Pluvia Lucis Caelum, ibunda dari pangeran bersurai hitam itu membuat Regis semakin menambah tindak _Protective_ pada anak semata wayang nya ini.

Orang tua mana yang mau anak nya yang memiliki masa depan suram? Sesungguhnya Regis sendiri menanamkan didikan keras pada Noctis semenjak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang kini sangat sulit tuk di atur. Terkadang ia merasa sedih dikarnakan anaknya lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama dengan kawan-kawan nya, tak seperti hubungan ayah dan anak pada umumnya, mereka hanya bisa teridam dalam dilema ; ayah dan anak yang tak bisa akur.

"dia masih dalam pase penyembuhan." Ucap Regis yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya sambil membaca isi berkas-berkas yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan nya.

"saya harap pangeran lekas sembuh."

Regis terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' pada perdana mentrinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan nya. sayang, Regis tidak mengetahui bahwa Noctis sekarang berada di Solheim dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Jikalau ia mengetahuinya, tamat lah riwayat sahabat-sahabat pangeran berambut kelam itu, habis di marahi sang raja karena tidak dapat menjaganya dengan betul. walau pun kesalahan tidak dapat di tumpahkan seluruhnya pada keempat sahabat Noctis.

* * *

Angin berhembus menerpa helaian dari kain jubah yang di kenakan seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di puncak sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Kedua bola mata cokelat tua nya menatapi kota yang berada di bawah gedung tempatnya berada. Kota dengan nuansa klasik yang berdampingan dengan bangunan-bangunan bermodelkan elegan, bentangan jalan yang luas dan cahaya yang berkelip-kelip di setiap bangunan yang memberikan kesan indah.

"Accordo… sayang sekali. Keindahan kota ini akan segera sirna."

Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, senyuman picik yang tergerat tersembunyi di balik tudung dari jubah putih yang ia kenakan. Pemuda itu pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada, melompat dari tingginya gedung, tak meninggalkan jejak atau pun membuat keramaian, dengan sigap ia segera beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang berada di Accordo.

* * *

"_Bencana telah menimpa kita kembali! Bulan lalu tiga negara telah diserang oleh segerombolan prajurit misterius yang menyertakan hewan-hewan buas untuk ikut memberontak. Kali ini mereka menyerang kota pusat di Accordo! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—Gyaaaaaa!"_

Saluran TV yang tiba-tiba terputus saat pembawa acara itu menghilang dari kamera. Lightning yang menyaksikan hal itu dengan sigap bangkit dari kasur tempatnya terduduk, Prompto yang duduk di samping ikut bangikit karnanya.

"Light?"

Pertanyaan perlahan yang tidak dihiraukan oleh wanita bersurai merah muda yang lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Prompto yang menghela dalam segera mengejarnya. Hentakan kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat bergema di sepanjang lorong, panggilan "Lightning" tidak mampu menghentikan langkahnya, hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut keemasan itu menarik pergelangan lengan pemilik nama Lightning itu dengan kuat.

"lepaskan!"

Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat itu dengan paksa, membuat tangan Prompto terhempas. Prompto yang segera meraih kedua pundak Lightning menariknya mendekat, membuatnya mendekapkan tubuh kurus wanita itu dengan erat, tak membiarkanya pergi.

"itu terlalu berbahaya."

Lightning kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Prompto.

"adik ku berada di sana!"

Lightning menghempas tubuh Prompto dengan kuat, membuat nya melangkah mundur sembari menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir menimpa lantai. Lengan pria bersurai keemasan itu mengulur, namun terlambat sudah, jemarinya tak mampu menangkap wanita bernama Lightning yang telah berlari kencang, lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan nya, menjauh darinya.

Lagi-lagi harapan yang terputus, usaha yang telah bersi keras ia lakukan untuk berada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan selalu nihil, namun—jika ia berputus asa, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan mendapat yang ia inginkan dan usahanya akan menjadi debu, sirna seketika di tiup hembusan angin. Prompto bukan orang yang bertipe seperti itu, "putus asa hanya lah untuk seorang pecundang" kata-kata yang selalu menjadi moto hidupnya mendadak mengiang di dalam benak. Tidak—ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

* * *

_**BLAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAR!**_

Gemuruh yang terdengar jelas dari reruntuhan bangunan yang kini berserakan, jatuh menimpah bumi, membuat seisi pusat kota Accordo dimakan ketakutan. Mahluk raksasa yang berdiameter panjang, dengan sepasang sirip pada kedua sisi kepalanya mengeak, suara bising yang di timbulkan raksasa besar dengan bentuk menyerupai ular itu terdengar bagai keakan seekor gagak pembawa kematian.

Lightning dapat mendengar suara mahuk itu, walau keberadaan nya berjarak kurang-lebih sekitar 236 kilo meter. Kepala mahluk raksasa berbentuk naga itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas, rahang mulut yang terbuka menunjukan jelas keangkuhan dari kekuatan yang ia miliki, hanya sehempas serangan yang ia lemparkan, puluhan gedung serentak rata di buatnya. Ukuran mahluk yang menyerupai separuh ular dan naga ini jelas lebih besar dibandingkan dengan seekor titan yang pernah menelan wanita bersurai merah muda ini, sungguh pengalaman yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

Decitan yang terdengar dari keempat roda mobil putih yang telah dikendarai wanita bernama Lightning ini membuat kendaraan nya menemukan tempat untuk bersinggah. Kedua kaki yang perlahan melangkah keluar dan menyentuh tanah. Lightning bergegas pergi menuju tempat tinggal Serah, berharap masih ada sepucuk harapan untuk bertemu dengan nya.

Langkah kaki tergesa yang bergema memenuhi sebuah jalan sempit di kota pusat Accordo. Lightning memilih rute ini untuk menghindari perhatian monster raksasa yang tengah melanda Accordo.

'_Serah… semoga kau baik-baik saja.'_

Cemas yang menggebu-gebu dalam benak Lightning membuatnya semakin tidak tenang, terlebih, kehilangan Noctis semakin membuat diri nya tidak karuan. Ia takut masalah ini akan menyebar ke publik dan sampai pada telinga Regis, tentu saja ini akan menjadi bencana besar karena hilangnya putra mahkota tunggal untuk _Dynasty _Caelum.

Kedua kaki Lightning mencapai ujung dari jalan sempit yang telah di laluinya. Ia menengok ke dua arah berlawanan untuk mencari rute aman lain nya agar terhindar dari serangan monster raksasa berbentuk naga itu. Sambil terus mengucapkan do'a kepada dewi Etro, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai rumah sang adik.

Namun ketika Lightning berhasil mencapai halaman _Café _yang terletak sepuluh kilo meter dari rumah adiknya, kedua telinga Lightning menangkapi jeritan suram dari mulut seorang wanita. Lantas wanita bersurai merah muda ini mendekat perlahan pada tempat kejadian perkara. Namun tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menangkapi seutas rambut yang sangat familiar.

Tercengang menatap ke arah pemilik rambut itu, kedua bola mata _Aquos_ miliknya terbuka lebar. 'rambut merah muda', rambut yang selaras dengan miliknya, hanya satu orang yang memiliki rambut serupa dengan nya-

"Serah?!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

_**KREEEEK—**_

Pemilik nama "Serah Farron" yang sedang berteriak kesakitan akibat lilitan erat dari ekor monster bertubuh panjang ini berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun cengkraman dari ekor monster melata itu sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya sulit bergerak bahkan untuk menangkap oksigen pun' ia tak mampu.

Tidak terima dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat, Lightning segera mendekati monster itu dengan sebuah langkah kaki yang berhentak cepat. _Gagnarath_ tiba-tiba muncul dari lengan kanannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia melempar senjata yang hampir mirip _Boomerang _itu kearah ekor yang melilit Serah.

_**TAK!**_

Hantaman _Gagnarath_ berhasil membuat lilitan ekor panjang milik monster raksasa itu terlepas dari tubuh Serah. degan cekatan, Lightning segera berlari, berusaha menangkap tubuh Serah yang terjatuh lemas.

"Serah!"

Seru Lightning, kahwatir dengan adik yang kini berada pada dekapanya. Kedua mata yang sendu, bibir yang pucat, menunjukan jelas Serah yang kini terjatuh pingsan setelah monster besar itu melilit tubuhnya.

Lightning menggeram kesal pada monster yang berada pada tatapan bola matanya, apa yang telah diperbuatnya sudah keteraluan. Lightning kembali melemparkan sebuah serangan pada monster besar yang membuat isi hatinya menggebu-gebu dipenuhi rasa amarah. Tak peduli jika ia akan terluka, Lightning kembali menghantam monster bertubuh panjang itu dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Namun sayang, hasil nihil yang ia peroleh, monster raksasa itu menghindar secepat kilat dan memberikan hantaman balik pada tubuh kecil Lightning.

_**BLAR—**_

Tubuh Lightning terhempas mengenai tembok sebuah kuil tua, menimbulkan retakan lebar dari hantaman keras tadi. 'sial!' cetusnya lewat mulut. ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh, Lightning menggunakan cara lain untuk menyentuh monster besar itu. dengan sebuah lontaran mantra _Billizara_, segumpal es berhasil membekukan separuh tubuh besar monster biru berbentuk naga yang kini mengeak.

Tarikan senyum pada bibir Lightning tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sudah puas, Lightning masih tetap melemparkan mantra _Billizara_, membuat tubuh monster itu makin membeku. Dengan hantaman mantra ketujuh kalinya yang ia lontarkan, Lightning bergegas melempar kembali _Gagnarath_-nya yang kini mengikis kulit bersisik milik monster yang kesakitan itu.

_**KEAAAAK—KEAAAK—**_

Teriakan bising yang dikeluarkan monster besar itu membuat telinga Lightning pengang. Karena luka yang diakibatkan kulit terkikis, monster besar itu makin bertindak liar. Ia hempaskan ekor separuh bekunya pada bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh hingga membuatnya runtuh. Lightning yang berada di samping bangunan runtuh itu dengan cekatan menghindarinya, hingga ia membuat kesalahan fatal.

_**BLAAR—**_

Suara sebuah puing bangunan yang menindih tubuh Lightning. Walau Lightning berusaha untuk keluar dari tumpukan reruntuhan itu, ia tetap tidak bisa bergerak dengan ketidak berdayaanya. perlahan sebuah cairan hangat mengalir menyentuh kulitnya. walau Lightning tidak dapat melihat _Liquid_ yang tengah membasahi pakaian serta tubuhnya, namun ia yakin, perih yang ia rasa membuat luka besar dan darah lah yang telah membasahi lantai yang ia tindih.

Dengan padangan Lightning yang mulai samar-samar, ia melihati tubuh Serah yang kini tergeletak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ingin rasanya ia segera bangkit dan menyelamatkan Serah, namun luka yang menyentuh organ tubuh vital membuatnya terdiam tak berdaya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Lightning menerima semua rasa sakit yang membuat tekadnya kalah, hingga seluruh pandanganya dibuat gelap.

'_maafkan aku—Serah..'_

* * *

'_Adam, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku dengan jelas.'_

"_kau lagi?!"_

'_aku tahu kau pasti bisa merasakan-nya.'_

"_apa maksud mu?"_

'_kau bisa merasakan firasat ini kan? Kesakitan yang dirasakan-nya.'_

"…_.."_

'_aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku, jika kau bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah kau perbuat.'_

"_tunggu dulu, apa maksud mu?"_

'_buka lah mata mu—SEKARANG!'_

Kedua bola mata _Blue Ocean_ perlahan terbuka menatap samar pada langit abu yang membentang luas. Tunggu dulu?! Abu—

Noctis menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tengah terjatuh dari ketinggian beribu kilo meter. Entah apa yang membuatnya terjatuh dari atas langit, tapi ia bisa mengira bahwa ini perbuatan bocah lelaki misterius itu.

Dengan rasa syok yang ia hadapi, Noctis hampir kebingungan bagaimana jika ia tidak mendarat dengan selamat.

'_Jangan panik! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu mu, bukan?.'_

Sebuah kalimat mengiang dibenaknya. Itu suara yang baru saja berbicara pada pria bersurai kelam ini, Noctis berusaha untuk tenang. Dengan melihat kondisi di sekitarnya, ia tercengang, sebagian besar banggunan _Classic_ yang menjadi ciri khas Accordo telah hancur lebur meninggalkan puing bangunan yang kini tidak berbentuk.

"apa yang—"

Refleks, kedua bola mata Noctis mengarah pada seekor monster besar yang mengeluarkan suara bising.

"sial!"

Spontan dengan keberadaan mahluk buas yang tengah melanda Accordo, Noctis segera melemparkan sebuah pedang yang ia _Summon_ pada kepala raksasa biru itu, ia pun' melakukan sebuah _Teleport_ untuk mencapai jarak sang lawan. Sebuah _Great Sword_ muncul pada genggaman lengan kiri pangeran bersurai kelam itu, tanpa asa ia menancapkan pedang besarnya pada dahi lebar-berduri milik monster raksasa yang dikenalnya sebagai _Leviathan._

_**SRAAAAAAAAAK—**_

Gesekan sebuah benda tajam yang melukai kening milik monster yang kini meneriakan kesakitan nya. tenaga kuat yang semakin lama semakin bertambah mendorong Noctis tuk merobek dahi keras milik Leviathan yang kini sedang berada pada rasa sakitnya.

Kepala besar milik monster biru bersisik itu mengoyak, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak terima dengan perbuatan kasar dari pangeran Lucis yang bermain dengan pedangnya hingga melukai dahi sang Leviathan yang tidak tertandingi.

Tubuh Noctis terhempas jauh dari kening Leviathan itu. Namun dengan sigap, ia menancapkan pedangnya pada dinding kokoh milik gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri tegap tidak jauh dari keberadaan sang Leviathan.

Noctis melempar pedang ringanya itu jauh menancap pada tanah, dengan sebuah _Teleport_ ia menghilang meninggalkan debu benderang dari tempat awalnya berada, dan akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di samping pedang tipis yang baru saja ia lemparkan. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengganggunya kembali.

'_wanita bersurai merah mudah itu! Adam! Selamatkan dia!'_

Sontak, pangeran berpakaian hitam yang berdiri tegap itu memutar tumit dan mengghadapi setumpuk puing bangunan didepan kedua bola matanya. Debar jantung seketika terasa berhenti, sesak yang ia rasa saat melihat sebuah genangan darah yang melintas dihadapan sepatu _Boots_-nya. bukan hanya itu yang membuat napasnya sesak, namun rambut yang terlihat amat familiar di matanya menangkap jelas sosok Lightning yang kini langsung memasuki benaknya.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Noctis melintas melangkahi genangan darah yang berada dihadapanya. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar, dengan tergesa Noctis menyingkirkan puing-puing bangunan yang menimpahi tubuh Lightning.

"Lightning!"

Mencoba meraih tubuh Lightning yang terjebak dari bangunan runtuh, Noctis mendapati kedua matanya terbelalak menatap pada luka yang menggerat perut Lightning. Darah terus mengalir perlahan, membuat seluruh pakaian putihnya berubah menjadi merah. Noctis masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi pada lengan wanita bersurai merah muda itu, walau begitu, masih saja ia merasa was-was dengan kondisi Lightning sekarang.

Noctis yang mulai merasa panik berniat menggendong Lightning untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, namun…

_**KRET—**_

Lengan mencengkram kerah baju pangeran Lucis itu, sontak Noctis yang merasa kaget menatap lengan yang menggenggam erat pada kerah bajunya. Lengan kecil yang dimiliki Lightning, Noctis sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, wanita ini masih sanggup mencengkram kerah baju Noctis dengan seerat itu sedangkan tubuhnya mendapati luka parah. Sungguh tidak masuk akal—dia ini apa?

"t-tak akan—aku biarkan—"

Kata-kata patah yang terucap lewat bibirnya. Bibir mungil milik Lightning bergetar saat mengeluarkan kalimat tadi. Suaranya terdengar lemah namun menyimpan amarah besar.

Lightning melirik pada tempat dimana Serah berada, namun sayang tubuhnya sudah tiada lagi ditempat semula. Lightning mendorongkan niatnya untuk memaksa kedua kaki lemasnya berjalan. Walau dengan gerakan yang sempoyongan, wanita itu bersi keras meraih tubuh adiknya yang terombang-ambing pada lilitan ekor Leviathan besar penghancur itu.

Napasnya yang terpatah-patah, seluruh tubuh yang bergetar, darah yang terus menerus mengalir lewat luka besar pada perutnya, ia sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Tidak hanya secara fisik, mentalnya pun terluka berat. Lightning memang tidak bisa menerima apa yang kini ia lihat. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa berbahagia setelah ratusan tahun mencari hidup normal dan kebahagiaan yang pada akhirnya ia dapat, namun sekarang rasanya semua kembali pada kehidupan awalnya saat menjadi seorang L'cie pulse.

Etro memang memerintahkanya untuk kembali menjadi L'cie, namun ia tidak mengerti dengan perintah yang Etro berikan. Lightning bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai _focus _ yang telah Etro berikan padanya.

Noctis enggan memanggil nama wanita sekrat yang berada dihadapan nya. ia hanya mengikuti langkah Lightning perlahan. Namun masih tetap, debar jantungnya menguat selaras dengan rasa kahwatir yang semakin lama semakin memuncak. Tapi sayang, Noctis tidak mau memperlihatkan kegelisahanya pada Lightning—walau hati kecilnya bertolak belakang dengan tingkah yang dilakoni tubuhnya.

sepancar cahaya hijau bersinar, mengambil perhatian kedua bola mata Noctis. Spontan, Noctis tercengang dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat. Pancaran cahaya hijau itu terbentuk dari kepalan lengan Lightning yang kini mengusapi luka besar pada tubuhnya. Sekejap kedipan mata, luka yang menggores pada perutnya menghilang, kembali tergantikan dengan kulit halus tanpa luka.

Awalnya hanya ia yang tidak mengetahui kemampuan sihir yang Lightning miliki, ia mengira wanita ini hanya lah seorang guru _Mythology_ biasa, namun terbukti jelas dengan kemapuan sihirnya—ia bukan manusia biasa.

"Light—kau…"

Belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, angin kencang berhembus dengan dahsyat. Awan abu yang menaburi langit biru kini berkumpul membentuk sebuah pusaran raksasa. Kilat menyambar permukaan bumi, membuat objek yang berdiri diatas tanah hancur lebur karnanya.

Tiba-tiba awan besar yang kini menggumpal membentuk wajah yang tak asing dalam benak Lightning. Terlihat jelas bahwa wajah itu merupakan wajah dari seorang dewa yang telah lama menghilang, sang dewa cahaya—

"Bhunivelze."

"**selamat, **_**Savior**_**. Kau berusaha membawa manusia pada perkembangan mereka. Dan telah merenggut dunia ini dari tangan ku.**"

Noctis masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di ucap sang dewa cahaya agung itu. '_Savior_', Lightning terlihat memiliki urusan pribadi yang amat mengganjal dengan dewa besar yang berada dihadapanya, Noctis yang mendengar percakapan Lightning dan Bhunivelze hanya terdiam membeku ditempatnya berada.

"dan kau datang kemari untuk merebut dunia ini kembali."

"**tepat!**"

Bhunivelze tertawa lepas dihadapan kedua insan manusia yang menatap wajah sang dewa cahaya. Lightning tahu hari ini akan datang, setelah mengalahkan Bhunivelze pada 500 tahun lalu sebelum ia dilahirkan kembali di dunia baru ini, ia masih mengira ada peluang besar bagi sang dewa cahaya tuk kembali.

Bukan Caius Ballad, bukan juga dewi Etro, Lightning yakin Bhunivelze akan mendatangi orang pertama yang telah menghianatinya. _Savior_ ciptaanya sendiri, seseorang yang hampir dijadikan dewi kematian sepenuhnya, Lightning "Claire" Farron.

"**namun sayang, kali ini aku tidak akan merenggut dunia ini dari tanggan mu, **_**Savior.**_"

Diluar dugaan, Lightning mengira ia lah yang akan menjadi sasaran dari amarah dewa cahaya itu, namun bukan dia orangnya. Lightning merasa Bhunivelze berlahan memperhatikan pangeran dengan surai hitam-kelam nya yang kini berada di sampingnya_._

Sontak, Lightning mendorong Noctis hingga ia terjatuh. Noctis yang terkejut langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Lightning seraya berucap "apa yang kau lakukan—" namun kalimatnya terputus seketika saat kedua mata bulat nya menatap pada tubuh Lightning yang termakan kekuatan roh dari Bhunivelze.

"Lightning!"

"**ahahahaha! **_**Savior**_**, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**"

Lagi, Bhunivelze menambah kekuatan pada roh hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Lightning, membuat Lightning menggeram menahan sakit yang ia rasa.

"a—aku—tidak akan mem—biarkan mu untuk—ugh! Menyakitinya!"

Awan yang mengukir halis pada wajah Bhunivelze terangkat setelah mendengar pernyataan Lightning yang mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi putra mahkota Lucis. Noctis sendiri merasa kaget dengan kalimat yang baru saja Lightning ungkapkan.

"**aku mengerti sekarang. Kau maksud pengorbanan cinta? Tapi sayang, itu masih berkesan menjijikan di telinga ku.**"

Entah apa yang baru saja merasukinya, Noctis merasa dadanya sesak saat mendengar ucapan Bhunivelze, menarik napas dalam pun rasanya seperti menghirup udara dengan jarum yang berterbangan, menancap paru-parunya untuk berhenti bernapas.

'_tidak—Lightning tidak sepantasnya di perlakukan seperti itu…_'

"lepaskan…"

Si dewa cahaya agung melirik sinis pada Noctis yang menyela omongan nya. ia merasa dilecehkan dengan tingkah "kurang ajar" dari pangeran Lucis ini.

"lepaskan Lightning."

Kedua bola mata _Ocean Blue _mendadak berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan sebuah kedipan mata. Noctis yang melempar pandangan tajam pada Bhunivelze mengeluarkan aura nila yang berhasil menepis roh yang menerkam Lightning. Membuat Lightning terjatuh lemas diatas tanah.

"**aku tahu kau akan melakukan ini, Adam.**"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kilatan halilintar besar menyambar, membuat Leviathan yang tengah meliliti tibuh kecil dari adik si _Savior_ itu melepaskan lilitannya. Serah terjatuh, namun pada akhirnya kilat berwarna nila itu berhasil memusnahkan Leviathan yang berada ditengah kehancuran Accordo.

Noctis yang semakin lama semakin mengelurkan energi besar dari dalam tubuhnya membuat angin berputar disekitar tubuhnya, membentuk tornado yang mengerikan. Bhunivelze menatap tidak percaya. Sebuah cahaya membentuk ukiran dari simbol dewi Etro di atas langit. Noctis yang menjentikan jemarinya, memangil sebuah pedang dengan cahaya ungu yang tidak biasa pada lengan kirinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan, Noctis segera melemparkan pedang nya pada wajah Bhunivelze, meninggalkan sebuah ledakan besar di langit gelap. ledakan dari pedang Noctis meninggalkan cahaya ungu yang menerangi langit. Kini, wajah Bhunivelze yang terukir dari gumpalan awan pun hilang tertelan kekuatan dahsyat milik Noctis.

"ugh.."

Lemas yang ia rasa saat aura nila yang mengitarinya menghilang seketika tertiup angin. Noctis tidak menghela napas lega dengan kepergian Bhunivelze, namun detak jantungnya masih berdetup tak tentu nada saat menghampiri tubuh Lightning yang terjatuh lemas diatas tanah.

Walau ia bisa bersyukur dengan keberadaan Lightning yang telah terbebas dari terkaman roh milik Bhunivelze, namun napasnya kembali tersendat seketika. Perih yang ia rasa pada kedua matanya saat merasakan tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan pada denyut nadi sang _Savior_, Hidung yang terasa menyengat bagai mencium aroma alkohol, Noctis refleks mendekap perempuan yang tengah terluka itu.

Kini entah apa yang membuat hatinya amat terasa sakit, dan entah mengapa ia berharap Lightning tidak 'pergi' meninggalkanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat menyesal saat ini, bukan kah Lightning adalah satu-satunya orang 'luar' yang terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi si pangeran Lucis ini? Bukan kah ia orang yang telah disuruhnya untuk pergi jauh menghindari kehidupan cintanya? Noctis kini berada dalam ambang bimbang pada tindak-tanduk yang membuat dirinya sendiri pun heran.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Panik yang menghantui pikiran Noctis berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar diselimuti ketakutan. Entah apa yang membuat kedua bola mata _Blue Ocean_ miliknya berlinangkan cairan bening. Hingga setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Lightning yang berada pada dekapnya.

'_kini kau bisa menyesalinya Adam?'_

"berhenti lah beromong kosong!"

'_apa? omong kosong? Haha—ini lah nyatanya, bahkan seorang Adam berhasil meneteskan air mata tanda kepedihan yang dirasanya. Terima lah itu, Adam.'_

Sakit, sakit yang bertambah menusuk hati pria bersurai kelam yang kini sedang mendekap erat wanita bernama Lightning. Seharusnya ia lah yang ber hak menerima 'permohonan maaf' dari pangeran keras kepala yang masih di butakan itu.

'_oh… kasihan sekali Adam. Akhirnya kau bisa menelan-bulat perih seorang wanita yang telah kau acuhkan. Perjuanganya selama hidup sungguh 'tidak berarti' bukan?'_

"tutup mulut mu! Bajingan!"

Tawa yang mengiang dalam benaknya terdengar memuakan. Anak ini seolah mempermainkan pikiran Noctis, hingga perasaanya goyah. Namun Noctis pribadi tidak menyadari sebuah makna dalam setiap petunjuk yang telah diberikan anak bersurai kelam itu.

'_hmp, tak perlu memanggil ku dengan sebutan oktor itu. kau bisa memanggilku Samael.'_

"aku tak peduli dengan nama mu—"

'_oh—Adam, sepertinya kau mulai menyadari jawaban dari semua petunjuk ku. namun sayang, kau telah menghancurkan perasaanya. Jika kau benar-benar bisa merasakanya, derita yang ia alami lebih perih dari pada derita mu, loh.'_

Noctis berusaha mengacuhkan semua kata-kata Samael yang membuatnya amat bersalah. Ia merasa menjadi pendosa besar dengan semua hal yang telah ia perbuat. Ia belum sempat mengejar jauh untuk meraih dan membawa Stella kembali kepada pelukanya, namun sekarang, perjuanganya terasa sia-sia. Semua kekahwatiranya berpusat pada Lightning, ia juga tidak paham mengapa dalam kondisi ini benaknya sekejap menghapus nama Stella dan membuangnya jauh.

Hal yang kini diinginkanya adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Lightning. Entah perasaan kuat apa yang membuatnya beralih dari Stella, ia masih tidak mengerti.

"pinjamkan—"

Sebuah kata terlontar dari mulutnya yang bergetar, Noctis akhirnya menyerah dengan penyesalan mendalam yang kini tengah melandanya. Dengan napas berat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu untuk menyelamatkanya."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N : YE YE YE ULULULU YEYEYE! Segini dulu yah, saya potong buat next chapter :v ohohohoho *dilemparin batu*. Masih gereget gak nih? X"D atau kurang gereget? :"v semoga kalian masih nongkrongin the eden's calling yah. Cirer mau kasih spoiler sebernernya, namun nanti gak bakalan gereget hohohohoh! Btw, pengen tanya nih, bagaimana menurut para readers soal si bocah bernama "Samael" ini? Sebenernya dia unyuk banget lho! *goleran* maksud saya, peranya gimana? Rasa curiga kalian akan OC saya yang bernama "samael" ini bagai mana? Pengen kepo nih X"D.**

**Okeh Cirer pamitan dulu yah—yok ah geboy!**

**R&amp;R nya jangan lupa yah beloved readers! Hohohoho! *loncat ke bulan*.**


	11. Lumen de Corde Adam

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 11 : Lumen de Corde Adam**

"Pinjamkan—"

Senyuman menghiasi wajah mungil milik Samael, ia mengerti apa yang akan pangeran itu minta padanya.

"pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu, untuk menyelamatkan nya."

Perlahan, kekehan sebuah tawa ditangkap oleh kuping pria bersurai hitam-kelam ini. Kini Noctis tidak lagi meladeni tawa yang menyebalkan dari anak itu. Hatinya terlalu perih, kini ada hal lain yang perlu ia lakukan dan lebih penting dari pada membalas ejekan seorang anak berumur 14 tahun.

Samael menampakan dirinya dihadapan Noctis. kedua lengannya menyilang didepan dada, Noctis tidak sempat menatap ekspresi yang sedang di buat bocah lelaki yang berada dihadapanya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kekahwatiran besar yang kini tengah menimpanya. Ia merasa kecewa karena usahanya menolong Lightning dari serangan Bhunivelze hanya membawa hasil nihil.

"Lightning tengah berada pada kondisi kritis pada raga. Nyawanya di kurung di suatu tempat bernama *_Aether._"

"beritahu bagai mana aku bisa mencapai tempat itu?!"

"kau pikir, aku tidak bisa membawa mu ke sana?"

Tanpa seucap kata, Noctis menatap tajam pada anak itu. Samael hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"lalu, mengapa kau tidak segera membawa ku ke sana?"

"kau harus mendengarkan peringatan yang aku berikan pada mu sebelum meraih tempat itu."

"lanjutkan."

"setelah kau mencapai _Aether,_ kau hanya memiliki waktu 12 jam untuk mencari roh Lightning. Karena, banyak sekali Cie'th yang mengincar nyawa manusia disana. walau kau sudah terpilih menjadi seorang Adam, tetapi kau masih manusia biasa."

"aku bisa mengurusnya, akan aku usahakan."

"tapi—ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan sebelum keluar dari tempat itu…"

Noctis menggeretakan giginya, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang menghalangi jalanya untuk menyelamatkan Lightning. Semua yang ia pikir sekarang adalah keselamatan Lightning, hal utama yang kini telah menjadi janji demi menebus dosa yang selama ini ia perbuat terhadap wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli! Sekarang bawa aku ke sana!"

Seru Noctis yang tidak sabar. Sambil menggendong tubuh lemas Lightning dengan gaya _Bridal Style_. Noctis menatap Samael yang menjentikan jemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah portal menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Noctis memasuki portal mendahului Samael yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan sekejap portal itu ikut menghilang bersama Noctis dan Samael tanpa jejak.

Hilir hembusan angin yang meniupi punduk basah-berkeringat milik pemuda Caelum itu tak menghentikanya dari hawa sekitar yang semakin lama samakin terasa angker. Kedua kakinya menghentakan suara, berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu bermaterial bebatuan tua yang bisa di hitung berapa abad usianya.

Aether _Tower_, tempat bersemayamnya seorang Fal'Cie penjaga gerbang menuju pembinasaan para roh yang berhak untuk di hukum. Tempat dimana pembalasan dari sebuah karma di laksanakan.

"gerbang ini menuntun mu untuk menemui seorang Fal'cie. waku tak bisa mengatakan jika ini adalah tindakan baik demi mengembalikan ruh Lightning."

Samael menerima respon kasar dari pangeran keras kepala itu. Tatapan tajam nya cukup memberikan sebuah jawaban 'aku tak peduli, aku harus mendapat apa yang aku mau!'. Dengan kedua pundak yang ia naik-turunkan, Samael mempersilahkan Noctis untuk mengambil tindakan lebih jauh.

"apa pun yang akan terjadi, kau tanggung sendiri. ini apa yang kau mau."

Kalimat terakhir membawa Samael pergi dari hadapan Noctis. kini si pangeran bersurai kelam berdiri sendiri sambil mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawa milik Lightning.

Perlahan ia letakan mayat Lightning tak jauh darinya, ia pun berusaha mendorong gerbang besar yang menghadang jalan masuk nya menuju kuil Aether.

Segenap tenaga ia kerahkan, walau ia ditandai sebagai manusia pilihan Etro, anak paling beruntung di jagad raya, ras yang paling diberkati oleh dewi terkuat sepanjang masa, namun fisik manusiawi itu tetap memiliki batasanya. Noctis bukan anak yang dengan mudahnya putus asa, ia kembali mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuka gerbang besar yang beratnya berkisar lebih dari sepuluh ton itu. Ia tak mengira gerbang ini lebih berat daripada kelihatanya, selintas benaknya berucap 'bodoh' pada dirinya sendiri. sebutan itu sudah mencakup dengan kesalahan fatalnya yang telah membuat Lightning berakhir menderita, juga dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

Berat bangunan itu bisa ia geser dengan sentuhan sihir, mengapa ia tak melakukan hal itu dari awal saja? 'sial!' cetusnya, apa pun yang telah ia lakukan berhak di nilai sebagai tindakan orang idiot.

Sudah cukup menggerutu pada dirinya, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang, beridiri di tengah belahan gerbang besar yang menghadap padanya. Ia menghantamkan sebuah mantra '_Billizara_' yang cukup membekukan sebagian besar dari gerbang kuil Aether. Lalu ia melanjutkan hentaman dengan sebuah mantra yang ia lontarkan sebagai penghancur, '_Firaga'._

Termasuk dalam sebuah kategori 'trik', Noctis menarik tepi bibirnya. Usahanya menerobos gerbang besar, berat dan menyebalkan itu akhirnya tidak sia-sia. Bagian gerbang beku yang terkena matra pertamanya dilelehkan oleh sebuah tembakan jitu dari lontaran mantra '_Firaga_'. Namun sayang, Noctis masih tidak bisa bersorak atas kemenangan nya, ini bukan apa-apa saat ia kembali menatap tubuh Lightning yang tergeletak tanpa tanda kehidupan itu. Hal ini cukup membuat hatinya tersayat.

Dengan setia, pemuda bersurai kelam itu kembali membawa tubuh Lightning masuk kedalam kuil yang dikenalnya sebagai kuil dimana seluruh roh diadili, Aether.

* * *

"Apa… ini…"

Prompto tercengang menatap seluruh bangunan indah di Accordo telah berubah menjadi reruntuhan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tidak akan ada lagi pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi kubah Accordo, tidak ada lagi gedung pencakar langit yang akan memperindah suasana kota di Accordo, semua itu telah tertelan kehancuran yang menyisakan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dihadapan kedua bola mata _Blue-sky_ miliknya. Bahkan langit pun sudah tidak sebiru matanya lagi.

"apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di dunia ini?"

"seluruh kehancuran ini terjadi secara bertahap, dan anehnya ini hanya terjadi pada negara-negara yang memegang kristal agung leluhur kita saja."

Ignis mencetus apa yang mengganjal pada benaknya. hampir seluruh kota pemegang kekuatan kristal agung diserang, terlebih serangan ini terjadi secara bertahap dengan jangka waktu yang tidak terlalu lama.

* * *

"Savior"

Sebuah sebutan yang diucap seorang Fal'cie yang terduduk diatas kursi kebesaranya. Seketika suasana disekitar menjadi sunyi saat Fal'cie *Darius mengucap sebutan itu. Seluruh roh yang masih berbentuk sama seperti wujudnya sebelum meninggal menatap pada wanita bersurai merah muda yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dihadapan dewa agung, Fal'cie Darius.

"kau masih berpihak pada dewi Etro sampai saat ini."

Sunyi, Lightning sengaja membekam mulutnya rapat, tidak ingin mengambil tindakan semena-mena, ia tahu kalau ia berbeda jauh dari si pangeran _temperament_ itu. Jadi ia memilih diam dan bertindak pada kondisi yang tepat.

"kau tahu? Karena tindakan mu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi spesial yang telah dijanjikan dewa agung, Bhunivelze. Bocah bernama Yeul itu sepantasnya tidak tinggal di Valhalla untuk menggantikan posisi ku."

Lightning masih menahan ucapanya, bunyi nyaring pada rantai yang berada di kedua lenganya mengisi suasana sunyi dalam ruangan gelap itu. Darius kembali memberi tatapan muak kepada Savior yang berada dihadapanya.

"seharusnya roh mu ini dimusnahkan secepat mungkin. Namun sayang, dewa Bhunivelze menunda hari eksekusi mu."

Dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucap oleh Darius, ia memerintahkan pengawal untuk membawa Lightning pada sel tahananya.

_**Clang—Clang**_

Suara sebuah lonceng yang tergantung diatas gerbang beton besar yang kini terbuka lebar. Lightning di paksa memasuki ruangan dengan dorongan kasar dari ujung tumpul tombak yang di bawa prajurit berkepala kambing itu.

Ketika sebuah cahaya hijau menerangi ruangan gelap, spontan rantai yang melilit pada tubuh savior terlepas dengan sendirinya. Sebuah ruh menariknya masuk kedalam jeruji berupa sangkar sebuah burung yang dilapisi metal berwarna emas terang. Angin berhembus membawa sangkar emas itu terapung, rantai merah mulai menyelimuti sangkar itu sampai tidak membiarkan sebuah celah tersisia untuk memberikan Lightning cahaya.

Ruangan yang kini dihuni oleh savior itu akhirnya kembali sunyi, ditutup oleh sebuah gerbang beton besar yang di segel rapat oleh penjaganya sehingga tahanan tidak dapat keluar dengan segenap kekuatan sihir maupun tiupan keajaiban Etro.

* * *

"_Bhunivelze omnipotens, commode mihi virtute tua."_

_[wahai Bhunivelze yang agung, pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu.]_

"_flante vento ab occidente et nitida, carnis sol ab oriente."_

_[angin yang bertiup dari barat, dan matahari dari timur.]_

"_potum fons vitae, et in lumine arbitria altis tecta perfudimus."_

_[air sang sumber kehidupan, beserta cahaya agung anugerah langit.]_

"_fratremque vestrum potestate sit purificare peccans terra!"_

_[satukan lah kekuatan kalian untuk mensucikan bumi yang berlumur dosa ini!]_

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berdiri diatas sebuah tumpukan bangunan tinggi sisa reruntuhan didalam kota pusat Accordo. Mantra yang ia ucap bersenada dengan halilintar yang menyambar bumi, menyentuh permukaan tanah, kembali menghancurkan puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Angin yang semakin lama semakin berhembus kencang, awan menutup sinar terang matahari, namun satu ketika, sebuah celah kecil yang memancarkan sinar sumber tata surya itu melebar dalam satu pusat.

Suara geraman seekor mahluk tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas langit, mengisi seisi Accordo dengan teror yang kapan saja akan muncul menerpa kembali. Para penduduk yang sedang menuju jalur evakuasi kembali meneriakan ketakutan mereka dari suara mahluk asing serta gemuruh halilintar di sekitarnya.

"ini teror beruntun namanya!"

Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto teridam dengan ekspresi yang masih membeku karena apa yang telah mereka saksikan. mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kembali muncul untuk meneror Accordo untuk ke dua kalinya.

"demi Etro! Apa itu!"

Prompto menunjuk kearah langit, awan gelap yang membentuk lubang besar di atas langit menampakan cahaya yang semakin terang. Semakin lama, suara geraman mahluk asing itu semakin jelas untuk ditangkap telinga manusia biasa. Dengan spontan, jumlah air seukuran lautan pun jatuh mengisi Accordo.

Panik kembali melanda para warga. Mulai dari anak-anak, wanita, pria dan lansia yang berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Tidak ingat dengan orang-orang sekitar yang masih terjebak, mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukanya. Bencana ini bagai kiamat yang melanda Accordo, ini kali pertama Accordo yang di cap sebagai negara paling terkaya pertama sebelum Lucis terkena musibah besar seperti ini.

Tidak semua penduduk sempat melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa berharga mereka. Semua tertelan air berjumlah besar yang baru saja jatuh menggenangi Accordo, pancuran air terjun dari langit itu sudah menelan banyak korban jiwa. Amat mustahil bisa menghindari kumpulan air dahsyat itu dengan sekejap, kecepatan nya saja sudah melebihi terpaan ombak.

Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus yang masih berada di daratan tinggi berada jauh dari kota pusat Accordo, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas pembinasaan manusia yang sedang berlangsung didepan. Wajah-wajah ketakutan seolah mereka tidak ingin mati dengan cepat, jeritan-jeritan minta tolong yang memekakan telinga, semua mengisi suasana semakin mengerikan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ini sudah terlambat untuk mencari keberadaan Lightning dan Noctis."

Gladiolus berseru dengan wajahnya yang terpampang sangat panik dihadapan kedua sahabatnya. Ignis masih bungkam, merasa pukulan syok dari dalam atas teror yang sudah ia lihat, sedangkan Prompto menatap dengan pandangan gelapnya pada mayat-mayat serta orang-orang sekarat yang mengapung diatas air.

_**Klang—Klang—Klang—**_

Sebuah seruan lonceng yang terdengar, senada dengan jeritan seekor mahluk yang terjatuh dari atas langit. Tubuh panjang, amat besar, bersisik dan kedua bola matanya memancarkan sinar biru, sebiru samudera yang membentang luas. Air menghempas, membentuk ombak besar saat mahluk raksasa itu muncul dari atas langit, terjatuh menimpa Accordo yang telah menjadi lautan. Bumi mulai bergetar dengan kejatuhan raksasa bersisik itu.

"Leviathan!"

Ignis meneriakan nama dari monster besar yang kini berada di tengah lautan Accordo. Gladiolus dibuat tidak percaya dengan keberadaan monster berukuran raksasa itu, walau pedang legendaris sudah ia _Summon_ kepada genggaman tanganya, namun perlahan ia merasa tidak yakin untuk mengalahkan mahluk besar itu. Prompto yang berusaha menahan getaran dari lengan nya mengalihkan perhatian dari Leviathan itu.

'_tidak—aku tidak seharusnya kalah begini. Lightning! Aku harus tetap mencari Lightning!'_

Prompto menanamkan tekad itu dalam benaknya. kalimat yang ia ucapkan rupanya memberikan rasa keberanian lebih untuk mendorongnya melaksanakan niatan baik demi mencari Lightning. Si pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai memantau daerah sekitar, mencari tubuh wanita kecil dengan surai merah mudanya.

Prompto melompat, menuruni daratan tinggi yang ia pijak beberapa menit lalu. Hal itu membuat Ignis mengalihkan perhatianya pada pemuda nekad itu, Gladiolus berteriak untuk memanggil Prompto kembali karena tindakan yang ia perbuat dapat beresiko besar. Walau kedua temanya terus berseru memanggil pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk kembali, namun sayang, ia seolah tidak mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya, malah pergi meninggalkan kedua kawan nya, ia semakin jauh menuruni daratan tinggi itu mendekati banjir besar yang menghadang.

'_tidak! dimana?! Dimana dia?!'_

Rasa cemas yang melanda benaknya, mendorong Prompto untuk terus berjalan maju. ia melompati atap-atap rumah warga untuk menghindari banjir sambil menengok ke berbagai arah demi mencari Lightning.

'_bertahan lah! Jangan mati! Aku mohon! Etro selamatkan dia!'_

Tutur do'a di setiap langkahnya. Prompto tidak berhenti menyebut nama sang dewi agung sambil mencari wanita berambut merah muda itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Ignis yang memperingatinya dari kejauhan serta Gladiolus yang mulai menghampirinya.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau bertindak sendirian begitu! Itu sangat bahaya! Kau tidak mau mati jadi camilan monster itu kan?!"

Gladiolus menepuk pundak Prompto yang terdiam dihadapanya. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah sahabat konyolnya yang tiba-tiba berubah-ubah watak, pemuda bertubuh besar itu berusaha menengok ekspresi yang dibuat Prompto. Kaget dengan ekspresi beku yang penuh dengan teror, Gladiolus mengikuti arah kemana mata Prompto menatap. Kedua mata cokelat miliknya melebar menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tubuhnya terambang diatas air dan menyangkut pada batang pohon.

"Lightning!"

Sebelum Gladiolus memanggil pemilik nama itu, Prompto sudah mendahuluinya. Ia bergegas melompat dari satu genting ke genting yang lain. Dengan sigap, ia meraih tubuh wanita itu, membawanya keluar dari air yang mengalir dengan deras memenuhi seluruh kota.

Firasatnya agak aneh ketika mencoba menopang tubuh wanita yang ia cari itu. Berat badanya lebih ringan dan fostur tubuhnya lebih pendek. Kedua maniknya terbelalak menatapi wajah wanita yang kini berada dalam dekapanya.

"dia—"

Tanpa di duga, ekor dari Leviathan yang kini menyadari keberadaan regu Noctis pun berniat tuk menghantam anggota _Gunner_ Argentum dari Lucis itu. Prompto menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Situasi ini mustahil membuatnya untuk menghindar atau pun melarikan diri.

* * *

Sepatu hitam yang dipoles mengkilap menyentuh karpet merah panjang. Pengawal berpakaian zirah menjemput kedatangan raja Lucis sambil memberi hormat militer. Regis hanya membalas dengan anggukan, lalu ia melanjutkan langkah lurusnya menuju gerbang besar yang perlahan dibukakan untuknya.

"selamat datang yang mulia Regis Lucis Caelum. Mar dan Celios telah mempersiapkan acara rapat anda."

Cor Leonis telah menyambut sang raja terlebih dahulu. Regis kembali memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban terimakasihnya. Cor yang mengikuti Regis di belakang dengan sabar melangkah.

Kali ini Regis sengaja memanggil Aldercapt untuk mengadakan rapat didalam istananya. Ia tidak mengundang ajudan lain selain ajudan dari negara Niflheim. Hal yang ingin ia bicarakan mencakup dengan masalah penyerangan pada negara-negara tetangga dan aliansinya.

Pintu besar terbuka lebar, seluruh kursi dalam ruangan rapat telah terisi dengan para ajudan dari negara Nifelheim, termasuk pemimpin tertinggi Nifelheim yang sedari tadi mencuri pandangan tajam milik Regis, Idola Aldercapt. Pria dengan jubah kebesara berwarna putih-bersih yang dikenal sebagai Idola Aldercapt tersebut beranjak dari kursi rapatnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Regis.

Dengan sebuah senyuman besar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Idola menyambut Regis seolah tidak ada masalah yang mengganjal diantara mereka berdua. namun Regis tidak membalas senyuman itu, ia cukup menatapi Aldercapt sambil mengambil tempat duduknya. Aldercapt tidak merasa tersinggung dengan tingkah Regis, ia kembali terduduk dengan sebuah senyuman masih menggores pada wajahnya.

* * *

"aku belum mendapatkan kristal agung itu. Dimana mereka menyembunyikan nya?"

Gilgamesh menggerutu dalam langkahnya menuju ruang bawah tanah rahasia milik kerajaan Accordo. Leviathan yang ia _Summon_ untuk mengacaukan kota pusat sudah cukup menjadikan bahan pengalih perhatian. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan lancar, namun keberadaan kristal dalam ruang bawah tanah istana Accordo ini masih membuatnya kebingungan.

Pemuda bersurai marun itu menoleh pada pemilik langkah kaki ringan yang menghampirinya. Sekejap ekspresi wajahnya berubah lembut saat menyadari keberadaan Stella di sampingnya.

"Lilith. Apa kau bisa merasakan dimana keberadaan kristal legendaris keempat ini?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada lembut yang ia lontarkan pada rekan wanitanya. Stella mulai terdiam sejenak, menghirup udara sekitar hingga sebuah aroma membuatnya terhenti. Gilgamesh menatap dengan sabar sembari mengikuti langkah wanita bersurai pirang-keemasan itu.

"aku tahu… tapi—"

Spontan, tatapan tajam Gilgamesh mengarah pada pintu kayu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang pemuda tinggi berbadan kekar. Gilgamesh memeberikan isyarat kepada Stella untuk pergi menyusuri lorong bawah tanah pada istana kerajaan Accordo itu, Stella mengerti dengan perintah bisu Gilgamesh untuk mencari kristal agung yang dilindungi oleh raja Accordo.

"sepertinya kau ketahuan ya. Jangan coba lari dari seorang pahlawan."

Pria itu memberika senyuman terbaiknya, ia bersiap dengan kuda-kuda yang ia pasang dihadapan Gilgamesh. Pria dengan surai merah marun nya hanya mengendus melihat tingkah si pirang sok jago yang berada dihadapanya.

"pergi lah jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"apa kau bilang?!"

Pemilik rambut pirang itu mulai melemparkan serangan dengan pukulan beruntunya, namun Gilgamesh menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Geram kesal yang ia keluarkan malah membuat Gilgamesh tertawa kecil. Gilgamesh pun menahan pukulan terakhir dari lawanya dan melemparkan tubuh besar pemuda itu dengan sangat ringan.

"tch! Sial!"

Endus kesal pemuda yang terlempar keatas lantai. Pemilik nama Gilgamesh mulai menghampiri lawanya yang tergeletak. Sebuah desisan yang keluar dari lengan baju Gilgamesh menampakan seekor ular hitam yang siap menusukan taring berbisanya kapan saja. Hingga sebuah benda tajam menepis, dan darah bercucuran dihadapan wajahnya.

"jangan membuat keputusan bodoh, Snow."

Seorang wanita berkulit gelap melemparkan seranganya sesaat setelah ia menyayat ular milik Gilgamesh hingga kepala ular itu terpotong. Snow yang bangkit dari jatuhnya langsung memampang senyum pada sahabatnya.

"kau selalu terlambat, Fang."

* * *

_**BLAR!**_

_**SLASH!**_

Kedua mata Prompto terbuka perlahan ketika ia mendengar suara hantaman dan jerit yang dikeluarkan oleh Leviathan. Kedua bola mata biru-langit itu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Dihadapan nya terdapat mahluk asing menyerupai Fal'cie dengan ukuran lebih kecil berdiri tegap menghadap Leviathan yang ekornya telah terlempar jauh, terpotong dari tubuhnya.

Percikan darah mengguyuri air yang berkoyak, selintas berkesan seperti hujan darah, namun Prompto mengetahui kalau darah itu berasal dari Leviathan tadi. Spontan seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual mendarat dari ketinggian. Prompto fokus memperhatikan kedua pedang dan tombak yang berlumuran darah, ia tidak menyimak pada pertanyaan pemuda berambut cokelat pemilik senjata itu.

"hei! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan ketiga yang dilontarkan berhasil membawa Prompto kembali ke alam nyata. Ia langsung menatap kedua bola mata biru milik pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun saat ia menatap ke arah tubuh yang Prompto genggam, senyuman nya memudar. Syok menguasai wajahnya, dengan tiba-tiba ia menggenggam lengan wanita yang berada pada pangkuan Prompto.

"Serah!"

"dia—"

"kau berusaha untuk menyelamatkanya? Terimakasih!"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menyelipkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada leher Serah, memastikan jika denyut nadinya masih berfungsi. Dengan sebuah desahan, ia berhembus lega, walau banyak sekali luka parah yang diderita Serah, namun nyawanya masih tertolong. Ignis melompat dari genting sebrang dan mulai menghampiri Prompto, Gladiolus dan pemuda berambut cokelat, memastikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Gladiolus pada pemuda bersurai cokelat tadi. Ia menoleh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pria bertubuh tinggi-besar yang berdiri dihadapanya.

"aku Noel Kreiss. Aku berusaha mencari teman ku. dan beruntung sekali kalian menyelamatkanya, terimakasih banyak."

"tidak, seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih atas pertolongan mu tadi. Itu hampir sekali."

Gladiolus yang sedang membuka pembicaraan kecil dengan Noel segera mengalihkan perhatianya kepada monster besar yang masih menjerit keras dihadapan mereka. Ia mengendus kesal karena monster ini masih bisa bertahan walau sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"tch, berapa banyak serangan yang harus kita lemparkan agar membuatnya kapok?"

* * *

Sebuah puing bangunan terlempar kearah Fang yang sedang menghindar dengan sigap. Seperti biasa, wajah tenang Gilgamesh amat susah di baca, begitu pula dengan gerakan cepatnya, suatu saat dapat menyerang lewat arah mana saja tanpa diduga. Gilgamesh melempar ular hitamnya ke udara, ia menjentikan jemari, membuat tubuh ular itu hancur dan mengeluarkan asap hitam. Fang dan Snow yang terbatuk dibuatnya kebingungan, dengan kondisi macam ini mereka akan sulit melacak keberadaan lawan.

"tch! Dasar pecundang! Menggunakan trik murahan seperti ini."

Ujar Fang yang masih berwaspada terhadap gerik Gilgamesh yang tidak ia ketahui. Snow berlari, berusaha mencari dan melacak lawan dari balik asap hitam yang membentuk kabut itu. Kedua bola mata birunya menangkapi sebuah kilauan cahaya, Snow yang terkejut langsung melompat mundur atas apa yang hampir melukainya.

"Snow! Jangan gegabah!"

"setidaknya serangan itu tidak mengenai ku."

"kau bisa selamat hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau mati besok?"

"hah?! Jangan menyepelekan aku Fang!"

"maka dari itu! Sayangi nyawa mu! Taruh untuk mati dengan kondisi terhormat!"

"tch! Bawel sekali."

"apa kau bilang?!"

"hei awas! Merunduk!"

Snow memberi kawanya sebuah isyarat, beruntung Fang dengan sigap menangkap isyarat yang kawannya berikan. Tujuh ekor kepala ular hitam hampir menyerang Fang, dengan isyarat tadi, Fang meningkatkan kewaspadaanya terhadap musuh yang sedang mereka hadapi. Orang ini bukan manusia biasa, kekuatan sihirnya sangat asing, jarang sekali ada pengguna sihir dengan kekuatan ular macamnya.

* * *

Jeritan dari mulut seekor Leviathan hampir membuat Noel terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, begitu pula dengan Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus. Suara bising yang di keluarkan Leviatahan itu menggemparkan seisi kota pusat Accordo, membuat air yang menggenang menerpa tepian bagai ombak yang mengamuk.

"tidak cukup samapai di sini?"

Cetus Noel yang kini menggeram dan memecahkan sebuah kristal berwarna merah marun pada lenganya. Sebuah cahaya muncul dengan wujud berupa mahluk yang identik menyerupai Fal'cie. dengan kedua sayap yang mengepak, mahluk yang Noel panggil dari gumpalan kristal yang baru saja ia pecahkan itu terbang menghampiri Leviathan yang berada di hadapannya.

Prompto melempar sebuah kepada Noel, hingga pemuda Kreiss itu menyadari seseorang sedang memandanginya. Tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari targetnya, Noel menanyakan apa yang sedang ia pandangi. Prompto malah melempar kembali pertanyaan dengan ekspresi melit pada wajahnya.

"kau seorang Summoner?"

Noel sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia hanya melempar bumbu asam pada nada bicaranya.

"ya."

Singkatnya, hanya menyisakan rasa canggung pada mereka berdua. Prompto merasa dirinya tidak begitu berguna setelah melihati anggota regu atau pun pemuda yang baru ia kenal sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tidak seperti dia, seorang diri hanya menggunakan sebuah pistol yang kekuatannya tak seberapa kalau di banding dengan _Phantom Sword_ milik Noctis.

Summon yang di panggil Noel sebagai "Hyacintho" itu melemparkan serangan nya dari berbagai arah, mencari titik kelemahan lawan. Sudah hampir seluruh tubuh Leviathan itu tergores dengan sayatan pedang dari Hyacintho, namun masih belum bisa melumpuhkanya. Tubuh besar itu amat tangguh, tidak bisa di kalahkan oleh serangan yang di lempar secara sembarangan. walau dengan kekuatan summon yang tidak bisa di remehkan, namun tetap saja tidak bisa menaklukan monster air raksasa ini. Leviathan itu rupanya lebih kuat.

"jika aku bisa menyebrang untuk mendekati mahluk itu, aku tidak akan terkurung di sini untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Gladiolus berseru, ia mengeluh dengan posisi yang ia dapat, mengapa harus air? Namun sebuah cahaya mengalihkan pandangannya. hingga ia menyadari Ignis sedang melempar mantra _Billizara_, membuat jalan dari air yang ia bekukan.

"tidak di ragukan orang-orang di istana memanggil mu _'Intellegent'._"

Cetus Gladiolus, menarik tepian bibirnya pada si pintar Stupeo Scientia yang terus melemparkan mantra _Billizara_ nya. Dengan usaha Ignis membuatkan jalan untuk menghampiri Leviathan itu, Gladiolus pun menjinjing pedang legendaris besarnya, bersiap untuk melempar serangan.

"bedebah!"

Serangan pun dilemparkan. dengan ketebalan _Great Sword_ milik Gladiolus, ia dapat menciptakan luka yang cukup parah pada tubuh Leviathan itu, tubuh bagian bawahnya hampir terputus. Prompto tertegun dengan tindakan yang di perbuat Gladilous. Padahal hanya dengan satu serangan, tapi ia bisa membuat monster itu hampir sekarat. Jeritan Levithan dapat terdengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tidak sampai di situ, Ignis mencoba memberi uluran tangan kepada Gladiolus yang sedari tadi berusaha memutuskan organ milik monster besar itu. Dengan semburan mantra _Firaga_, Ignis akhirnya bisa membuat sebagian tubuh monster itu hangus ditelan api.

'_Mengapa—aku tidak membantu mereka?'_

Prompto berbisik lewat batinnya. Ia hanya menyaksikan kedua kawannya menyerang monster besar itu. Dan disini lah ia, hanya mengepalkan lengan dengan keringat yang mulai mengucuri tubuh. Namun tidak lama, dengan sebuah goncangan serta suara bising yang dibuat mahluk bertubuh besar itu akhirnya menyadarkan Prompto dari relungnya.

"Prompt! Menjauh!"

Ia baru menyadari Gladiolus dan Ignis berlari menjauh dari monster besar itu. Akan tetapi, jalan yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Ignis, akhirnya hancur diterpa gelombang air yang di ciptakan Leviathan, membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah berlari itu akhirnya jatuh masuk kedalam air.

"sial!"

Keluh Noel yang memandang tajam kepada Leviathan. Ia menangkapi Hyacintho yang dilempar dengan bengis oleh mahluk itu. Prompto bertambah kesal dibuatnya. Keringat dingin kini mengucur dari dahi, ia sungguh kebingungan dalam kondisi ini. Jika ia pergi menyerang, ia akan ditelan mahluk itu bulat-bulat, namun jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Ignis dan Gladiolus yang akan menjdi santapan monster itu.

Namun, tidak jauh dari perkiraanya, Prompto tersentak kaget dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Leviathan itu. Ia menarik kaki Gladiolus dan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Si pemuda bersurai pirang itu meneriakan nama kawanya, ekspresi syok terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

Prompto berteriak seraya melemparkan tembakan pada Leviathan yang berada di hadapanya. Namun sayang, peluru dari senjatanya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat kulit Leviathan itu terkikis atau terluka sedikit pun. Ia menggeram kesal atas uasaha nya yang sia-sia. Kini kedua bola mata biru itu menatap tubuh Ignis yang terapung tidak sadarkan diri. Ia bingung dengan kekuatan terbatas yang ia miliki, ia tidak bisa sembarang melempar mantra sihir, tidak seperti kawan-kawanya.

"hei, jika kau bisa menjaga Serah di sini, aku bisa menghampiri kedua teman mu yang terapung di sana!"

Suara Noel mengalihkan pandangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Prompto menatap Noel dengan kedua bola mata bulat dan pupil yang mengecil dipenuhi rasa syok. Walau ia berdiam agak lama untuk menjawab usulan Noel, tetapi akhirnya ia setuju untuk menjaga Serah sementara Noel menolong kedua temannya.

Noel beranjak, menyiapkan senjatanya, kedua pedang dan tombak yang ia genggam kuat. Akhirnya Noel melempar mantra _Billizara_, menggunakan cara Ignis : membekukan air untuk membuat jalanya menghampiri Leviathan itu. Akhirnya ia dapat meraih jarak yang agak dekat dengan tubuh Ignis yang mengapung. Ia kembali membuat jalan untuk mendekati tubuh Ignis.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Namun sayang, harapan besar atas upayanya mendadak hancur setelah monster besar itu menyadari keberadaan Noel yang berada di sampingnya.

"sial!"

* * *

"huahahahaha!"

Suara tawa yang menggema di sekitar kuil gelap dengan sinar hijau sebagai penerangnya. Noctis menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar tawa itu, tidak terdengar seperti tawa dari seorang manusia. Ia tidak heran dari apa yang sedang ia dengar, di tempat seperti ini mustahil sekali ada manusia. Ia sudah mengira sosok Fal'cie lah yang akan ia temui jika pemilik suara itu menampakan dirinya, namun siapa sangka, matanya melekat kepada sosok wanita cantik yang menampakan dirinya.

"Lightning!"

Kedua manik biru laut yang ia miliki terbuka lebar dengan sosok wanita yang tidak asing di matanya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanya yang tercetus lewat bibir kecil milik Lightning. Ingin rasanya ia memohon kepada wanita itu untuk kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tidak meninggalkan tubuhnya, tidak meninggalkan dunia, tidak meninggalkan si pemuda bersurai hitam kelam ini sendirian di telan rasa kesepian. Noctis tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan wanita bersurai merah muda itu, pikirannya membuat seluruh kata-kata yang telah tersusun rapid dan siap di cetuskan akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

Hati kecil menyuruhnya untuk memohon, memintanya kembali, namun entah mengapa, perasaan tidak enak membuat dirinya enggan memohon. Lightning yang berada di hadapanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang berkesan amat menyedihkan, ekspresi tertekan pada wajahnya.

Noctis menyimpan tubuh kosong Lightning di atas lantai kuil gelap itu. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa menatap kedua bola mata hijau milik wanita itu.

"ada apa?"

Lagi, Noctis enggan menjawab. Suaranya terpendat di tepian tenggorokannya. Noctis bisa merasakan pandangan Lightning yang tidak terlepas darinya. Kedua iris biru laut itu hanya bisa menatap kepada tubuh kosong milik Lightning.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan, Light."

_**BLAR**_

Tembok kokoh itu hancur dengan hantaman tubuh seorang pria besar yang menerpanya. Batuk yang mengeluarkan muntahan darah, Snow mengusap tepian mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar atas rasa sakit yang telah menggerogoti. Kedua kakinya berusaha menopang kembali tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata biru terang itu menangkapi tubuh Fang yang tergeletak dengan luka serius pada perutnya. Darah terus mengalir lewat tubuh Fang, membasahi lantai.

'_Sial!'_

Keluh Snow yang menyiapkan kembali kuda-kudanya untuk melempar serangan pada Gilgamesh. Ular hitam milik lawanya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berbisa dengan kulit bersisiknya yang berwarna putih.

"ada apa? apa kau takut?"

Tanya Gilgamesh kepada Snow yang lalu melekatkan pandangan tajam kepadanya. Ia mengeluh kesal atas apa yang telah diperbuat Gilgamesh terhadap kawanya. Tidak terima dengan tawa Gilgameh yang mencemoohkannya, Snow berlari menghampirinya, melempar kembali serangan dengan segenggam tenaga yang tersisa pada tubuhnya. Namun sayang, tindak nya ini malah membawa malah membawanya pada kehancuran. Serangan tadi berhasil di hindari dengan mudah, sementara itu, luka pada tubuh Snow makin bertambah. Darah bercucuran, jaket putih yang ia kenakan telah berubah warna menyerupaia darah yang ia keluarkan.

Dengan sebuah hantaman terakhir, Gilgamesh merubah ular putih nya dalam transformasi sebuah pedang yang berhasil menembus dada milik si pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tak cukup sekali, ia menusuk tubuh Sniw bertubi-tubi, membuatnya agar tidak berkutik, agar tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju bola kristal angung.

"aku sudah menyuruh mu untuk pergi jika tidak sanggup melampaui kekuatan ku. tetapi kau bersi keras menghalangi jalan ku. apa boleh buat, ini lah hasil akhir yang kau dapat dari perjuangan mu yang sia-sia."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Gilgamesh menjatuhkan tubuh pria besar itu, membiarkanya tergeletak dengan darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari dalam lukanya.

'_Maafkan aku—Serah.'_

_**CLANG!**_

Suara kedua benda metal yang bergesekan. Noctis menahan serangan mendadak yang di buat oleh wanita yang dikiranya sebagai ruh Lightning itu. Awalnya ia mengira wanita ini adalah ruh yang ia cari, namun perkiraanya amat salah.

"Noctis, mengapa kau tidak meminta ruh ini untuk masuk kedalam tubuh itu?"

Cetusnya dengan nada dari suaranya yang terdengar seperti wanita gila. Noctis hanya menghembuskan napas seraya mendorong tubuh wanita itu jauh-jauh. Wanita itu kembali melemparkan serangan dengan sebilah pedang panjang yang ia gunakan, Noctis hanya menangkis serangan yang di berikan kepadanya.

'_Jika dia bukan Lightning, lalu roh nya berada di mana?'_

Sebuah hantaman kuat menyadarkan Noctis dari relungnya. Ia terlalu merendahkan mahluk yang menjadi lawanya, sampai ia tidah dapat menghindari serangan barusan. Tubuh Noctis terpental, menghantam tembok dan meninggalkan retakan yang besar.

'_sial! Aku terlalu lengah!'_

Batinya, Noctis berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, kembali melempar serangan balik kepada wanita yang menyamar menjadi Lightning itu. Ia men-summon pedang _Rapier_ nya, meningkatkan kecepatan serta memperketat pertahanan. Dentingan dari suara kedua pedang yang saling bergesekan kembali mengisi kuil itu. Api dengan warna hijau dalam obor yang mengitari ruangan itu terombang-ambing oleh angina dari kecepatan kedua petarung yang menyerang satu sama lain ini.

_**CLANG!**_

Kembali, serangan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendorong satu sama lain dari pedang mereka yang bersentuhan. Kedua halis Noctis menekuk, serta tatapan tajam nya mengarah pada kedua bola mata hijau yang kini berubah warna menjadi kuning menyala. Noctis kembali melempar wanita itu menjauh, kini akhirnya setan dibalik kedok wanita itu memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

Yang pertama ia tatap adalah kedua taring besar menggantung di tepian mulutnya, wajah yang menyerupai _Tengu_, halis hitam tebal, kulit merah menyala, serta tubuh kekar yang dibalut baju zirah berwarna hitam. Noctis agak tertegun dengan sosok asli mahluk yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak lama menyaksikan sosok besar dari mahluk itu, ia mulai menyadari bahwa lawanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Noctis kembali mencari mahluk mengerikan itu disekitar, namun tidak ia temukan.

"hahaha! Ada apa? kau sedang mencari ku?"

Hanya gema yang bisa Noctis dengar dari lawan nya yang kini telah menghilang. namun tidak di duga, sebuah suara geraman besar serta serangan mendadak tiba-tiba saja kembali menghantamnya. Noctis terjatuh, kali ini mahluk itu meremas rambut hitamnya, menghantam kepala pangeran itu kuat-kuat hingga mengalirkan darah dari dahinya.

"kau kurang waspada."

Ucapnya sambil kembali menghantam kepala Noctis keatas ubin kuil. Rasa sakit kini melahap kepalanya, pandangan Noctis dimakan keburaman. Noctis hanya memandang tubuh Lightning dengan pasrah.

'_mengapa harus kalah di saat seperti ini?'_

_**KEAK!**_

Seru mahluk raksasa besisik itu. Suara jeritannya membuat Noel tidak menyadari mahluk itu kini melahapnya.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Prompto menjerit histeris. Harapanya sekejap hancur, mahluk itu sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan. Linangan air mata membasahi pipinya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap sinis pada mahluk bernama Leviathan yang berada jauh darinya. Rasanya amat sia-sia, apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyaksikan seluruh manusia yang dibinasakan, bahkan ia juga tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya sendiri.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Cetusnya, pasrah dengan kondisi disekitarnya. Namun ia tidak menyadari sebuah cahaya bersinar dari kalung milik pemudi bernama Serah Farron itu.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N : map yah di buat clif hanger gini :"v Author harus tepat janji, ngepublish setelah lebaran- *yeha* ya makanya rada ngegantung tapi tetep tongkronging yah, soalnya fic ini akan SELALU di update sampai tamat walau jangka waktunya akan rada lama sih *maaf yah* TTATT. Dan soal Blessed souls upon night, kayaknya bakalan di remake. Emang ia sih ceritanya sinetronis karena sebenernya itu cerita engak terlalu ngarah ke horror juga huehuehue. Saya kasih bocoran deh buat judulnya *lagi di ketik juga sih lol* judulnya "Aether" LEL! Oh iya, saya juga buat fanfic baru! Yang suka sama shingeki no kyojin &amp; Tokyo ghoul, silahkan di baca fic saya, buka aja di profile nanti nemu fic judulnya "Rise of Nephilim". Ceritanya dibuat melenceng, romance nya rada kurang sih, soalnya fokus sama adventure nya *mau nyoba pengalaman baru huehue*.**

**Ya udah cukup sekian dan terimakasih, R&amp;R readers ku tercinta?**


	12. Showdown

**A/N : GUE BALIIIK! YEHAAA! *Digampar*. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf tidak memberitahu kalau saya ganti pen name dikarenakan ada stalker busuk yang berniat jahat untuk membusukan nama saya. Sebelumnya pasti tahu dong fanfic ini buatan siapa? Haha iya, ini saya sendiri gak perlu di sebut siapa nama pen name saya sebelumnya. Oke! Ini cerita hanger cliff yang udah dinanti-nanti! Banyaaaaaaak terimakasih atas kesetiaan para pembaca yang saya cintai dan saya hormati. Partisipasi anda semua atas review, fave dan follow-nya amat sangat saya hargai! Saya senang sekali tiap bulannya yang membaca fanfic saya ini semakin bertambah! Dan kini pembaca dan pengunjung sudah mencapai 2000! Terimakasih banyak! Walau ada yang suka atau pun tidak dengan fanfic saya ini, tetapi saya bersyukur dengan para readers yang senantiasa menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini. dan mohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya, chapter kemarin banyak sekali typo dan saya masih belum bisa perbaiki, mungkin ke depannya akan saya perbaiki. Ok mari di lanjut ficnya!**

* * *

**The Eden's Calling**

**WARNING : Blood, gore and mild swearing, OOC, Alternate Universe**

**Lightning and Noctis belongs to Square Enix**

**Chapter 12 : Showdown**

* * *

Darah segar menetesi kening, mengotori wajah pucat pemuda dengan surai hitamnya. Pening yang menggerogoti kepalanya tak kian singgah, kepalanya hampir dibuat pecah karena hantaman keras yang diberikan setan itu kepadanya.

Tawa yang sedari tadi bergema memenuhi ruangan gelap, kini harus menjadi sebuah _Lullaby _untuk telingannya.

'_Muak_'

Satu kata yang mewakili seluruh gundah dalam benaknya. Noctis benci menjadi lemah, ia mengakui itu, namun tak sedikit pun tenaga yang bisa keluar lewat raganya. Entah apa yang tengah merubanya sekarang, ia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Aku sulit untuk mempercayai titel yang sedang kau pegang. Pewaris kerajaan dinasti Lucis tidak seharusnya selemah ini."

Hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut setan itu sudah membuat Noctis muak! ini kesekian kalinya ia menelan rasa kesal dalam hatinya, menerima kecam tanpa sebuah perlawanan adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Noctis bisa mengakui jika dirinya sangat membenci ketidakberdayaan, posisi yang sedang ia pijak saat ini.

'_Samael_'

Mengapa ia mengingat nama anak itu disaat seperti ini? Apa dia sudah lelah berharap sepucuk bantuan dari dewi Etro? Tunggu, bukan itu. Noctis ingat dimana kejadian sebelum ia memasuki kuil Aether ini, Samael sempat memberikannya sebuah peringatan. Namun sayangnya pangeran besar kepala ini enggan memberikan perhatian pada apa pun yang diperingatkan oleh bocah kecil itu.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, itu lah cirikhas dari kecerobohan manusia yang kurang berhati-hati.

Noctis benci menempati kondisi seperti ini, mengapa seluruh tubuhnya enggan untuk bergerak? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Apa efek kehabisan waktu yang dibicarakan Samael saat itu?

'_Tunggu dulu… Waktu?!_'

Mengingat kata waktu, bisa di perkirakan ia telah menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk memasuki kuil ini, terlebih dengan kemunculan setan yang keberadaannya sangat menghambat, mungkin saja Noctis sudah menghabisakan lebih dari lima jam! Berarti tersisa tujuh jam lagi untuk membawa ruh Lightning keluar dari tempat ini.

Noctis baru menyadari itu, waktunya untuk keluar dari kuil Aether tidak boleh melebihi batas dari dua belas jam.

Noctis berusaha membisikan mantra _Cura_ untuk memulihkan organ dalam tubuhnya. Tatkala ia berdoa pada dewi Fortuna, namun sayang ia masih tidak bisa menerima sebuah keberuntungan.

Mantra _Cura_ yang ia bisikan tidak berhasil memulihkan luka dalamnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak pun rasanya sulit. Noctis sungguh benci dengan kondisi yang mendesaknya.

'_Sial! Mengapa tubuhku masih enggan bergerak?!'_

"Ada apa pangeran? Engkau sudah tak sanggup untuk kembali bangkit?"

Bagus, ejekan lain yang tercetus lewat mulut busuk itu. Noctis rasa ia sudah mencapai batasnya, kalau benar ia bisa bangkit kembali, sumpah Etro! Ia akan memotong tubuhnya kecil-kecil!

~Ω~

"_Noctis."_

_Siapa?_

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? apa kau berusaha untuk mempermalukan dewi agung Etro?"_

_?_

Seseorang berbicara pada Noctis dalam kegelapan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga tidak mengerti asal muasal suara itu, hingga sebuah cahaya menampakan wujud pria misterius itu.

Pria itu muncul dengan rambut panjang serta pakaian yang sama hitam, terkecuali bandana ungu yang terikat rapi pada dahinya. Sepasang manik tajam menatap Noctis dengan seksama.

_Siapa kau?_

"Caius Ballad. Mari persingkat waktu dan selesaikan hal ini bersama. Kau sudah berhadapan dengan sang dewa cahaya, Bhunivelze. Dia dibangkitkan kembali oleh kaki tangannya, Gilgamesh."

_Lalu?_

"Mereka berniat untuk kembali merenggut dunia ini dari tangan manusia."

_Lantas apa hubungannya dengan ku?_

"Kau titisan dewi agung, ibu dari seluruh umat manusia, Etro. Etro melahirkan mu ke dunia dengan hembusan _Chaos_, kekuatan itu di pergunakan untuk melindungi dunia dari ancaman Bhunivelze. Aku percaya jika kau sudah mengetahui julukan mu sebagai Adam."

_Kalau itu yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang? Aku terjebak dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini._

"Ya, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Noctis tersinggung. Pangeran ini memang mudah panas dengan nada bicara angkuh yang dipakai pria itu.

"Kau berusaha menyelamatkan Lightning."

_Ya, aku harap kau tidak menghalangi ku di sini._

Caius menarik tepi bibirnya, sebuah kekehan sempat terdengar lewat mulutnya. Noctis dibuat sedikit jengkel dengan embel-embel ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menyepelekan aku, wahai manusia yang terlahir dengan kekuatan spesial. Sebab, segala kekalahan mu akan berakhir di sini."

Rasa perih mulai membelenggu raga Noctis. Ia kira dia sudah kembali pada dunia nyata, dimana ia sedang tertindas oleh setan penghalang itu. Namun, saat ia berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya—

"_**Wings of darkness night**_**!**"

Tiba-tiba saja, angin besar meributkan seisi ruangan itu. Seluruh api yang membawa cahaya harus mati seketika, gumpalan kabut hitam memenuhi ruangan, percikan kristal yang terapung mulai berkumpul dan tiba-tiba saja, seekor Jet Bahamut keluar dari kumpulan serbuk kristal dan kabut hitam itu.

Separuh dari bangunan kuil hampir hancur karena tidak kuat menopang tubuh berat bahamut berukuran raksasa itu. Noctis sendiri dibuat tidak percaya dengan kemunculan Jet Bahamut bersisik ungu itu.

"Ho, apa itu _Summon_ mu pangeran?" Setan berwajah merah itu berniat untuk mengejek Noctis.

Namun hal itu terhenti saat si Bahamut nila menggunaan mantra _Chronostasis_.

_**DANG!**_

Suara sebuah lonceng terdengar entah dari mana asalnya, lantai kuil mengeluarkan cahaya yang berbentuk jam dengan tiga belas angka pada bulatannya, seluruh dunia seolah telah kehilangan warna. Semuanya terlihat hitam-putih, terkecuali dengan kilauan cahaya merah yang dipancarkan bola mata Noctis dan Jet Bahamut itu.

Kejanggalan mulai terjadi pada setan itu, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk melawan, Jet Bahamut itu menariknya dengan sebuah benang yang terhubung lewat kedua kuku jemari tajam miliknya.

Kemudian ia membanting tubuh kaku milik setan berwajah merah itu, sebuah mantra _Surge_ ia keluarkan, sambaran halilintar memenuhi kuil, lalu semuanya berkumpul pada tubuh setan itu dan menyambar, membuat tubuhnya terbagi menjadi potongan kecil.

_Apa… itu?_

Bunyi lonceng kembali terdengar, gambar jam yang berada pada lantai kuil menghilang dengan sekejap, tak terkecuali dengan Jet Bahamut yang tadinya berada dihadapan Noctis, semuanya menghilang dan kembali ke bentuk awal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Kau bisa lihat itu, Adam?_" Nada yang itu tidak seperti sebuah pertanyaan, namun itu lebih terdengar sebagai kesombongan. Ya, Jet Bahamut itu memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

Noctis dibuat kaku karnanya, dendam Noctis terbalaskan, semuanya sangat nyata dihadapan mata, setan itu tidak diberi kesempatan sedikit pun. Kedua manik merahnya kini berubah kembali pada warna biru laut, kini Noctis bisa bangkit kembali dan mendapat banyak energi. Apa ini pengaruh dari kemunculan Caius Ballad dan Jet Bahamut raksasa itu?

Tidak, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah Lightning. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus mendapatkan Lightning kembali.

~Ω~

Keringat menetesi kening, pipinya mulai basah tersiram percikan air deras serta butiran air mata yang ia keluarkan. Prompto masih terpaku pada kondisi genting yang ia alami. Noel dan Gladiolus telah menjadi penganjal perut Leviathan, sementara Ignis entah dimana keberadaan tubuhnya yang tengah terapung dan tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Rasaya amat sia-sia jika ia hanya terduduk di tempat yang sama sambil melantunkan do'a. bukan berarti karena ia telah hilang kepercayaan pada dewa-dewi yang agung, namun ia merasa amat tidak berguna. Semuanya mengerahkan tenaga dan kemampuan mereka demi keselamatannya, sedangkan Prompto sendiri hanya bisa berteriak dan memandangi teror yang semakin lama semakin menjangkit.

Ironis, ia mencoba untuk melawan monster itu, dengan sebuah tembakan namun hanya dengan sebuah peluru pun, ia bisa mengetahui kalau ia tidak sepantasnya untuk berhadapan dengan Leviahan yang kekuatannya lebih ungul.

Ia masih terdiam bagai boneka yang terlupakan. Bahkan monster itu pun enggan menganggap keberadaannya. Seharusnya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega karena mahluk air itu tidak langsung menelannya bulat-bulat, namun apa lah arti dari harga diri?

Argentum, penembak jitu, prajurit setia yang di segani banyak orang. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam medan perang ini? hanya memandangi rintihan kawan-kawan yang berda dalam kesulitan?

Dengan begini, Prompto akan berlapang dada untuk menerima ejekan setiap prajurit sebayanya. Ini hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan seorang prajurit. Dimana pengorbanan mu?

_Apa memang seharusnya begini? Wahai dewi Etro?_

Spontan, kedua iris biru langit miliknya mengarah pada kalung Serah yang kini memancarkan cahaya terang.

_Apa itu?!_

"KUUUUPOOOOO!"

_HEEE?!_

Seekor Moogle muncul dihadapan Prompto. Apa yang dilakukan seekor Moogle di sini? Prompto berharap atas kemunculan mahluk menggemaskan ini, kondisi bisa agak membaik. Namun….bagaimana?

"Se-Seraaaaah! Kau kenapa kupo?!"

Mahluk kecil itu menggoyang-goyang tubuh lemas Serah, percaya tidak-percaya, sentuhan kulit putih dari mahluk kecil itu membuat kedua kelopak mata Serah terbuka dengan perlahan.

Prompto terkejut dibuatnya, "Serah, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Mog…"

"_Esuna_~ Kupo!" Moogle itu meniupkan mantra _Esuna_ untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang telah di derita tubuh Serah.

Beberapa luka dalam Serah pun sudah ditiupkan mantra _Curaga_ agar semua tubuhnya sudah bisa berfungsi kembali. Terlihat praktis memang, namun ini lah kelebihan yang dimiliki mahluk berbentuk manis dan menggemaskan seperti Moogle. Kemampuan seorang _Scientist_ hanya bisa mengobati dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama lewat mantra _Cura_, namun mantra _Curaga_ seekor Moogle lebih unggul.

Setelah memastikan kondisi Serah yang kini semakin membaik, Moogle itu menatap pada Prompto sambil terus bertanya dengan kata '_Kupo_' tercetus lewat bibirnya. (Walau gak keliatan punya mulut hahaha x"D)

"Maaf jika terkesan kasar, namun ini bukan saatnya untuk perkenalan. Noel menyuruh ku untuk melindungi mu. Tapi, Noel sendiri telah tertelan Leviathan itu bersama satu orang rekanku. Aku juga kehilangan rekan ku yang satunya dalam pertempuran ini."

"Apa?!"

"Noel! Kupo!"

Prompto menggenggam kuat kepalan lengannya. Rasa kesal masih terpupuk dalam hatinya, posisi saat kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu sangat menyakitkan!

"Kalau begini, aku akan membawanya kembali!"

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak tadi itu—aku.."

Serah menepuk pundak Prompto sambil melempar senyum "Kau masih punya kesempatan kedua." Dengan kata-katanya itu, Propmto berhasil dibuat tertegun. Serah benar, kesempatan kedua.

"Kupo! Teladahkan tangan mu kupo!" Mog menyuruh Prompto membuka kedua telapak tangannya, lalu sebuah cahaya mendarat pada lengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Saat dilihat kembali, sebuah _Dual barrel_ tertidur pada lengannya. Prompto agak terkejut dibuatnya, namun ini lah satnya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua.

"Pakai lah itu Kupo! Itu adalah senjata legendaris seorang penembak jitu pada abad 100! Kupo!"

_Ignis, Gladiolus, Noel. Tunggu kami!_

~Ω~

Seorang _Bodyguard_ yang mendampingi Regis dalam acara rapat tiba-tiba saja membisikan sebuah berita yang baru ia dapat. Kedua mata Regis terbelalak atas berita yang ia dengar. Dengan amat terburu-buru, beliau menyelesaikan permasalahan dalam rapat yang ia hadiri pada hari ini.

Regis permisi untuk meninggalkan rapat dan bergegas melaju pada mobil pribadinya. Saat ia menuruni tangga, sopir pribadi yang ia kenal sebagai Jerrian atau lebih sering di panggil Jerry sudah membukakan pintu pada mobil hitam mengkilapnya.

"Apa kita langsung kembali ke istana tuan?"

"Tidak, Kita akan kembali ke _Manor_. Bergegas lah."

"Siap!"

Jerry menancapkan gas, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi atas perintah yang diberikan Regis untuk menuju _Manor Caelum_.

Pintu besar nan kokoh terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba. Di sana Regis Lucis Caelum menampakan dirinya, membuat seluruh pelayan tergesa berjajar di sepanjang karpet merah lalu menundukan kepala mereka dengan serempak.

Sang raja hanya menekukan halisya, kerutan pada dahinya semakin bertambah, langkah kakinya begitu cepat sekali, dan tidak seperti biasanya ia melewati penyambutan yang di persembahkan para pelayannya. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Dimana Noctis?!"

Regis berteriak disepanjang lorong _Manor_, membuat seluruh pelayan yang berlalu-lalang hampir terkena penyakit jantung, tidak biasanya sang raja semarah ini. Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu kulit hitam ia hentakan kuat-kuat, menciptakan suara nyaring pada lantai marmer yang ia injak.

Aria, si kepala pelayan dalam _Manor_ itu terkena amukan sang raja habis-habisan hingga pada akhirnya ia dihentikan dari pekerjaannya atas kelalaian yang dia perbuat. Sedangkan seluruh anggota pelayan serta kesatria yang berpartisipasi menjaga _Manor_ dikenakan sangsi atas perbuatan mereka yang terbilang lalai.

Padahal Regis sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Noctis menyusun rencana untuk menyelinap keluar Manor. Semua itu bermula dari insiden penculikan Stella, Banyak negara yang berjatuhan karena kristal kekuatan mereka telah di renggut. Regis mati-matian memberikan bantuan pada negara-negara aliansinya, namun sampai saat ini pun ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa negara aliansinya bisa kehilangan kristal yang mereka jaga secara ketat.

Sebenarnya itu semua masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan Stella dan Noctis. Regis sendiri, masih tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

Kerena kemarahan sang raja yang menggebu-gebu, akhirnya dia sendiri mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya utuk mencari Noctis. Cor Leonis dijadikan pimpinan dalam operasi ini. Regis memerintahkan Cor untuk mencari Noctis sesegera mungkin, ia punya perasaan tidak enak atas kehilangan anaknya. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang tidak merasa cemas saat putra tunggalnya hilang tanpa jejak?

Target pertama adalah negaranya sendiri, pasukan dikerahkan pada seluruh penjuru Lucis. Tidak lupa dengan kota-kota terpencil yang bertebaran. Selanjutnya seluruh negara aliansinya, berhubung pasukan Lucis masih berada di negara lain untuk memberikan bantuan, Cor menambahkan tugas mereka untuk mencari Noctis.

Karena hal ini Regis tidak bisa bersantai lagi. Cepat atau lambat pangeran tunggal dari dinasti Lucis harus segera ditemukan.

~Ω~

Peluru berwarna ungu diluncurkan dari senjata api yang digunakan Prompto. Peluru itu meledak pada target yang dituju. Dengan itu Serah berpartisipasi melepas anak panahnya ke udara. _Ultimate Arrow_ menciptakan hujan anak panah yang mengguyuri tubuh Leviathan itu.

Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, menghujani seluruh objek yang tergenang diatas air. Prompto tidak diam, ia kembali menembaki monster naga itu dengan _Magic Pistol_ yang diberikan Mog padanya. Selang waktu pertarungan yang menghabiskan tiga puluh menit, Prompto sudah bisa merasa nyaman dengan senjata barunya.

Dukungan serta senjata baru mebuatnya kembali bersemangat untuk bangkit dalam kegagalannya. Darah Argentum dalam tubuhnya kembali bergejolak, semangat dalam jiwanya kembali membara. 'Aku lah Argentum! Aku lah Argentum!' ia akan menunjukan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

_**KEEEAAAAAK!**_

Mahluk itu kembali menjerit, seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut sisik biru sudah ternodai dengan darah merah yang mengalir dari luka yang ia peroleh. Mahluk itu terlihat sudah sekarat, namun sayangnya ia masih tetap bisa menopang tubuh panjangnya dipermukaan air.

Prompto dan Serah tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi, Gladiolus dan Noel harus segera diselamatkan sebelum asam lambung dalam tubuh mahluk itu melelehkan mereka. Namun dengan tubuh Leviathan yang sudah separuh hancur, hal itu memberikan peluang bagi Gladiolus dan Noel untuk tetap hidup karena pencernaan Leviathan akan terganggu dengan tubuh yang tidak sempurna.

"Kita harus mengeluarkan ususnya! Gladiolus dan Noel berada disana!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Kedua penyerang jarak jauh itu kembali melemparkan serangan mereka. Kali ini kedua mata Leviathan itu yang menjadi targetnya. Serah memunculkan anak panah pada lengannya, ia tidak lupa meniupkan mantra _Ruinga_ pada panah itu sebelum menembakannya.

"Makan ini!"

_**Blar!**_

Mata kiri dari monster air itu terkena serangan yang dibuat Serah. Kini bola matanya pecah sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar yang kini mengalir jatuh ke dalam air. Leviathan itu terlihat amat kesakitan, Prompto rasa mahluk ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Dengan luka parah di sekucur tubuhnya, cepat atau lambat mahluk ini akan tumbang dan menemui ajalnya.

Namun, siapa di sangka. Perkiraan Prompto salah total! Mahluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Propmto dan Serah membidik dengan senjata mereka, bersiap untuk kembali menyerang si Leviathan. Akan tetapi persiapan mereka terlalu lambat, Leviathan itu memuntahkan mantra _Chill_ lewat mulutnya. Segumpal bola es berukuran besar menerjang seluruh permukaan air dan membuatnya membeku. Kini bola itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Prompto dan Serah.

'_Sial! Kenapa di saat yang seperti begini?!'_

"FLARE! KUPOOOO!"

_**BLAR!**_

Kedua bola berelemen api dan es saling bertabrakan, menciptakan ledakan besar di udara. Angin yang diciptakan dari ledakan itu membuat air serta objek di sekitarnya terdorong jauh. Serah bersama Prompto terhempas dari tempat dimana mereka berpijak, namun dengan sigap Prompto berpegangan pada sebuah atap rumah warga yang terendam air, ia juga tidak lupa untuk menggenggam lengan Serah yang sedang memegangi Mog.

Cahaya terang yang disebabkan ledakan tadi membuat seluruh pengelihatan Prompto terlihat kabur, namun hal itu tidak berangsur lama. Prompto kembali bersiap dengan pistol yang ia selipkan pada _Holster_ pinggangnya.

'_Kali ini tidak ada kata main-main!'_

_**DAR!**_

Tembakan pertama,

_**DAR!**_

Tembakan kedua,

_**DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR!**_

Tembakan beruntun ketiga yang dia luncurkan berhasil membuat peluru berwarna ungu itu mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan listrik yang kini menghanguskan moncong besar dari Leviathan yang menjadi targetnya.

Jeritan Leviathan itu kembali terdengar saat ia menerima luka berat dari tembakan Prompto. Pemuda itu bersi keras melempar serangannya. Menembak ke bagian kepala, tubuh yang seperti ular, sirip, tidak lupa dengan luka perut yang telah dibuat Gladiolus pada tubuh monster itu.

"Serah! Arah perutnya hingga benar-benar putus!"

Serah mengeluarkan _Ultimate Arrow_-nya sekali lagi, ia menggenggam ke tiga anak panah sekaligus pada lengan lalu melepaskannya. Luka yang di ciptakan peluru serta panah yang menerjang tubuh monster itu membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Pendarahan ini terus berlanjut, tidak ada kata ampun bagi mahluk yang telah menelan sahabat-sahabat Prompto.

"Mati lah kau!"

Pada tembakan terakhir yang dilepas, perut Leviathan itu berhasil putus. Darah tersembur dari bagian tubuh yang terpotong, kepala monster itu masih sempat bergerak-gerak walau pada akhirnya ajal menjemput mahluk itu. Usus panjang berukuran besar bisa terlihat dari kejauhan. Bagian organ tubuh itu lah yang menjadi incaran Prompto.

"Itu! Di sana ada Gladiolus dan Noel! Moogle! Tolong bekukan air dan buat jalan dari es untuk mendekati usus Leviathan itu!"

"Serahkan pada ku! _Billizaraga-_KUPOOO_!_"

Sebagian besar kawasan berair itu kini membeku dan menciptakan lantai es menuju tubuh naga yang terpotong. Kini darah menyiprat pada air yang membeku, menodai warna biru-keputihan itu. Beruntung Mog tidak terlambat membuat air menjadi _solid_, karena usus dari tubuh Leviathan yang seharusnya tenggelam kedalam air kini terjatuh keatas permukaan es.

Kedua petarung jarak jauh itu berlari menghampiri objek yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Serah merubah panahnya ke bentuk pedang, dengan bagian tajam ia berhasil membuat usus besar itu terbelah, di sana lah Gladiolus dan Noel ditemukan, berlumuran lendir kuning yang tercium bau.

"Noel!"

"Glad!"

Kedua orang yang menjadi santapan Leviathan itu kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas permukaan es. Serah mengecek denyut nadi pada kedua lengan pemuda yang menjadi korban, Terima kasih Etro! Mereka masih selamat.

"Aku menemukan orang ini terapung Kupo! Jadi aku membawanya kemari Kupo!"

Kedua iris Prompto mengecil, ia kaget bukan main! Ignis! Ignis lah yang telah dibawa oleh Moogle itu. Kini rasa bahagia meluap pada dadanya, Para dewa dan dewi memberikan keajaiban yang luar biasa kali ini, seluruh teman-teman Prompto terselamatkan dari pertempuran yang berhasil membantai banyak nyawa.

~Ω~

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Wanita bersurai pirang itu mengkrejapkan kedua matanya yang menyala dengan cahaya biru-terang.

Stella berhadapan dengan sebuah gerbang beton berukuran raksasa dalam sebuah lorong gelap. Tidak salah perkiraannya, kristal agung, sumber cahaya serta kekuatan bagi para penghuni Accordo tengah berada dalam naungan segel pelindung dibalik pintu raksasa ini.

Pemuda bernama Gilgamesh tertawa puas saat ia melangkah menghampiri Stella. Pada akhirnya kristal yang menjadi target nomor empat akan segera dimilikinya. Atas kekuatan dewa Bhunivelze yang menyertai pemuda itu, kini tugasnya dibuat menjadi sangat ringan, seluruh penghalang dalam jalannya menuju kemenangan sudah disingkirkan.

Tidak ambil waktu lama, pemuda tinggi bersurai merah marun itu menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya pada gerbang beton itu. Ia merapalkan mantra atas nama Bhunivelze, dengan mudahnya kedua pintu itu bisa terbuka. Cahaya terang benderang terpancar saat kedua pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, kini kristal suci menampakan dirinya dihadapan Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar saat memasukan kristal berukuran besar itu pada sebuah segel. Ia berhasil mengirim benda itu ke alam lain, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjangkaunya.

"Accordo Telah berakhir."

Secara tiba-tiba, gempa bumi melanda pemukiman rumah Accordo. Air yang menggenangi seluruh kawasan kota pusat kini berguncang sehingga menimbulkan ombak dahsyat yang mulai menerpa daerah sekitarnya yang tidak tergenang air. Beruntung bagi Prompto serta kelima rekannya yang sudah melakukan evakuasi menuju dataran tinggi. Kini mereka harus kembali menyaksikan fenomena alam yang mengerikan.

"Tidak… ini menjadi semakin buruk."

~Ω~

Noctis berlari dengan kecepatan penuh seraya mengendong tubuh kosong milik Lightning, seluruh tenaga yang tersisa pada raganya harus ia kerahkan, walau pun kekuatannya telah kembali, namun tetap saja energi itu harus habis terpakai untuk menyusuri kuil Aether yang luas ini. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempedulikan rasa letih yang telah melanda tubuhnya, tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan Lightning.

'_Kau harus mendengarkan peringatan yang aku berikan pada mu sebelum meraih tempat itu.'_

Suara dari bocah kecil yang ia kenal sebagai Samael itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

'_Setelah kau mencapai Aether, kau hanya memiliki waktu dua belas jam untuk mencari roh Lightning.'_

Noctis sudah membuang banyak waktu dalam perjalanan ini, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan waktu yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Terlebih, dia tidak tahu harus dari mana ia memulai untuk mencari Lightning, Tempat ini lebih luas dari pada istananya.

Kini ia baru teringat kalau Samael mengatakan ini adalah tempat dimana para ruh akan dibinasakan. Hal ini membuatnya semakin tidak tenang, terimakasih pada rasa panik yang semakin membesar.

"Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Etro, tuntun aku dalam jalanmu."

Entah mengapa, Noctis mendengar sebuah suara kecil yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Aneh, si pangeran Lucis baru menyadari bahwa suara itu dikeluarkan oleh tubuh kosong Lightning yang sedang ia gendong. Apa kah Lightning masih memiliki tali yang tersambung pada jiwa dan raganya?

Noctis mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan dari mulut Lightning. 'Kiri', begitu sebutnya, dengan itu Noctis mengerti kalau Lightning tengah memberikannya pengarahan. Kedua kaki pangeran itu kembali melangkah dalam intruksi yang diberikan tubuh kosong Lightning.

Semakin lama mulut itu semakin mengeluarkan suara yang jelas. Hingga intruksi terakhir Lightning membawa Noctis kehadapan gerbang raksasa yang sedang dikawal oleh dua mahluk penjaga yang memiliki fisik aneh. Kepala mereka berupa kepala dari seekor kambing. Noctis bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah lonceng tergantung diatas gerbang beton itu, apa kah Lightning berada didalamnya? Tubuhnya sudah tidak memberikan isyarat lagi, apa kah ini sungguh-sungguh tempat dimana ia dipenjara?

Walau Noctis agak tidak yakin dengan firasatnya, namun mau-tidak mau ia harus mengalahkan kedua prajurit itu untuk menembus pintu dan membawa Lightning kembali.

"_**Chronostatic."**_

Entah dari mana asalnya, suara pria yang Noctis kenal sebagai Caius Ballad kembali terdengar. Mantra yang telah ia ucapkan membuat waktu terhenti, seluruh warna dalam tempat itu seolah memudar, kini Noctis mulai menaikan kepercayaan dirinya untuk menembus gerbang dan menemui Lightning. 'Perintah Etro adalah perintah yang harus dipatuhi', Caius mengatakan hal itu pada Noctis sebelum ia membukakan segel yang menutup gerbang besar itu dengan hembusan _Chaos._

Benar saja, walau keajaiban seorang dewa atau pun dewi tidak bisa menembus gerbang besar itu, tetapi hembusan dari sebutir _Chaos_ dapat membukanya. Noctis bergegas masuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya hijau itu. Kedua maniknya menatap pada sebuah sangkar emas yang terlilit rantai dan tengah terapung diatas langit. Saat pangeran muda itu memasuki ruangan, angin berhembus pada sebuah poros dibawah sangkar itu. Ya, angin itu lah yang menerbangkan sangkar emas, Noctis yakin Lightning tengah berada didalamnya.

Noctis berteriak sekuat tenaga, memanggil nama dari Savior malang yang tengah terkurung itu, ia memohonnya untuk segera kembali masuk kedalam tubuh dan kembali ke dunianya. Noctis menaruh tubuh kosong milik Lightning, lalu ia memanggil sebuah pedang pada genggaman tangannya.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia melempar pedang itu pada sangkar yang tengah terapung diatas langit-langit kuil. Ia kemudian memanggil senjata miliknya yang lain, tombak, _Rapier_ _Greatsword_,_ Dangger_, seluruh senjata yang ia miliki sudah ia lempar pada sangkar terbalut rantai itu, membuat seluruh senjatanya tertancap. Namun usahanya masih sia-sia, hal apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

_Tunggu—Caius!_

Benar! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini adalah Caius Ballad, tangan kanan Etro sekaligus penjaga kabut _Chaos_ dari Valhalla. Noctis memohon pada pria itu untuk meminjamkannya kekuatan, namun Caius malah membantah dan meminta si pangeran Lucis itu untuk menggunakan isnting dan kekuatan batinnya.

"_Kau tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan orang lain. Bukan kah kau adalah orang terpilih? Chaos terlahir bersama dirimu, seharusnya kau bisa lebih mengandalkan kekuatanmu sendiri. Berpikir lah!"_

Ya, itu benar. Noctis tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan atau pun mengharapkan bantuan orang lain, bukan kah dia seorang putra mahkota yang akan dinobatkan sebagai raja dimasa depan kelak? _Dungu!_ Terlebih ia tahu kalau dirinya terlahir bersama dengan _Chaos_, lalu mengapa ia masih saja merengek untuk meminta bantuan orang lain? Noctis belum belajar banyak untuk menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, masih banyak sekali lembaran yang harus ia tulis, masih banyak sekali contoh yang harus ia lihat.

Dengan perkataan yang Caius katakan padanya, hal itu membuat si pangeran muda berpikir. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk memutar otak. Ia tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana, ia tahu emosi bukan kunci utama untuk membuka gerbang _Chaos_ pada dirinya.

Dia mengakui kalau ia dungu, tidak peka, keras kepala, semua kekurangan ada pada dirinya. Namun dibalik hal itu ia memiliki banyak potensi yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia harus yakin pada dirinya, ia harus memajukan insting yang telah terpendam lama.

Namun tetap saja ia tidak mau menrima julukan 'Hebat'. Stella sudah tidak berada lagi pada genggaman lengannya, Noctis juga percaya jika kerabat-kerabatnya sedang mati-matian mencarinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kepercayaan sang ayah handa? Oh, Noctis yakin ia akan dijatuhi hukuman berat atas tindakannya yang semena-mena. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk melakukan sebuah usaha tanpa hasil. Jadikan ini sebagai ganjarannya untuk menebus dosa pada Lightning. Entah mengapa wanita ini selalu saja mementingkan si pangeran tunggal diatas kepentingan lainnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Noctis berlumur dosa.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah aura berwarna ungu menyelimuti raga pangeran itu. Kedua kelopak matanya kini menampakan iris berwarna merah-darah. Halilintar berwarna nila menyambar sangkar emas yang tengah terapung, dan kini sangkar itu terbuka, menampakan wajah dari seorang wanita yang sangat ingin ia lihat.

"Lightning!"

Sekejap sambaran petir, roh wanita bersurai merah muda itu memasuki tubuhnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai kuil. Dengan sigap Noctis menghampiri tubuh wanita malang itu dan spontan memeluknya erat. Noctis memanjatkan rasa syukur pada dewa dan dewi yang tengah berada di langit sana, terutama Etro yang telah memberinya kekuatan spesial yang tidak bisa dinilai harganya.

Dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata wanita bernama Lightning itu terbuka lebar, menatap wajah pria bersurai hitam yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Dengan sebelah lengannya, ia hapus air mata itu dari pipinya. Lightning merasa tidak sepantasnya sang pangeran meneteskan air mata untuknya.

"Mengapa… mengapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu pergi!" Noctis membantah ucapan lemah dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kau sangat buruk dalam menentukan perasaanmu, Noctis."

"Berhenti lah bertingkah sok keren."

"Kenapa kau tidak menolong Stella?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Noctis bungkam. Lightnig kembali mengungkit masalah Stella setelah Noctis mati-matian menolongnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dengan kondisi yang sedang melanda sang pangeran, ia berpartisipasi dalam operasi pencarian si pangeran Lucis bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Bagai mana bisa ia tidak menyadari apa yang tengah Noctis kejar dan membuatnya terkhianati?

_Stella_

Nama malaikat anggun yang paras rupawan, kedua kepakan sayapnya bisa membuat angin sejuk meniupi gundah yang sedang melanda pikiran sang pangeran. Namun amat disayangkan, semua hal manis yang telah ia lihat pada pemudi bernama Stella Nox Fleuret itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana. Tidak ada hal nyata yang menyangkut dengan Stella, semua sirna, melebur, hancur ketika seorang pria bernama Gilgamesh memasuki kehidupannya.

Stella bukan orang yang ia kenal, bukan lagi. Putri dari penasehat raja Nefilheim itu enggan mengijinkan Noctis tuk menemuinya. Hal ini tidak seperti masa-masa lalu mereka, kenangan indah tercetak dalam album tua yang kini bertabur debu. Cinta telah menunjukan sisi busuknya, hanya sebuah sepah hambar yang bisa Noctis hisap sekarang, semua orang berkata benar soal hal itu.

Hati pangeran itu kacau balau, cinta yang tertanam dan telah tumbuh menjadi pohon besar yang subur kini harus mati seketika. Stella sudah di cap sebagi seseorang yang wajib Noctis lupakan, walau hati masih memendam rasa yang amat mendalam, namun kini Noctis mulai bisa berpikir. Dengan berat hati ia beranggapan jika Stella sudah membuang rasanya jauh-jauh dari putra mahkota Lucis itu. Kini apa lagi yang bisa Noctis pertaruhkan?

_Tidak_

Ia masih mempertaruhkan sesuatu walau pun ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dengan pasti. Namun kabut putih yang merabunkan itu perlahan menghilang, membiarkan alasan yang semakin jelas terlihat.

_Lightning_

"Kini dirimu lah yang menjadi alasanku tuk tetap bertahan hidup." Ia menghambur pelukannya yang semakin erat pada tubuh kecil wanita itu. "Maafkan aku."

~Ω~

"Berhenti! Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke istana?"

Dua orang penjaga gerbang yang dilengkapi senjata serta baju zirah tengah menahan seorang pria yang berniat memasuki istana. Karena dipaksa untuk berhenti, mau-tidak mau pria itu harus mundur. Dengan sebuah topi pada lengannya, ia memberi hormat seolah mengejek kedua penjaga istana itu.

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan mendadak untuk menemui raja Nefilheim, yang mulia Eiodola Aldercapt."

Sejujurnya kedua prajurit itu merasa tersinggung, namun mendengar cara pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeja nama raja mereka dengan logat _Byakko_ membuat keduanya berpikir dua kali saat berniat mengusirnya.

"Katakan siapa namamu?" Salah seorang prajurit membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali, namun saat tamu tak diundang itu berniat menjawab, secara spontan seseorang keluar dari gerbang istana dan menyuruh pria itu tuk masuk.

"Beliau telah menantimu didalam." Begitu ucap sang komandan pada pria itu.

Lorong demi lorong telah terlewati, si komandan menuntun sang tamu menaiki lift menuju lantai tertinggi dalam istana Neflheim. Saat pintu lift terbuka lebar mereka bisa menatap karpet merah yang tergelar disepanjang lantai marmer. Lampu-lampu indah tergantung menghiasi sepanjang koridor, interior yang diletakan pada tempat itu juga menambah kesan ruangan semakin terang benderang, berbanding jauh dengan kondisi istana Lucis disiang hari.

Pintu besar yang terlihat kokoh terbuka dengan otomatis, membiarkan kedua individu itu tuk memasuki ruangan. Kamera-kamera pengintai terpasang pada langit-langit ruangan, di dalam sana juga terdapat meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu serta dua belas kursi tertata rapi. Cahaya terang memasuki ruangan lewat jendela kaca berukuran besar pada ruangan itu.

Di sana lah mereka melihat pemimpin negara Nefilheim, Idola Aldercapt sedang berdiri menghadap kaca. Komandan yang telah menuntun pria itu kini membungkukan tubuhnya dengan formal pada sang pemimpin sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi raja Nefilheim itu bertanya pada tamunya.

"Berita macam apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

Sebuah senyum tergerat pada bibir pria itu. "Aku menemukan seorang L'cie tengah berkeliaran dalam negara Lucis."

Kedua mata Idola terbelalak mendengar berita dari mulut pria itu, ia tergesa membalikan tubuhnya saat si pria bertopi hitam menaruh kumpulan foto pada meja bundar dalam ruangan itu. Ia tatap baik-baik foto yang telah diterima, sulit di percaya seorang L'cie masih bisa berkeliaran dalam abad moderen seperti ini. Idola sempat mengira kalau keberadaan mereka sudah lama punah, namun kini hal itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh.

Salah satu foto membuat sang raja tertarik. Wanita yang disebut sebagai L'cie itu tengah berjalan dengan seorang pria yang sangat familiar baginya, tidak, tepatnya orang yang selalu menjadi targetnya untuk menjatuhkan negara yang telah ia cap sebagai aliansi.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar jelas pada ruangan sunyi itu. "Mereka bodoh sekali, membiarkan sebuah bumerang terlempar tanpa siap untuk menangkapnya kembali."

Sang raja melanjutkan kekehannya yang berlangsung menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Dengan ini kalian akan hancur! Matahari tidak akan turun untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi rembulan."

~Ω~

Suara ambulan memenuhi kawasan evakuasi yang terletak tidak jauh dari perbatasan Accordo. Seluruh orang-orang yang selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu kini diistirahatkan walau trauma masih terus menjangkit mereka atas apa yang mereka alami. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang telah kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka, hampir lebih dari 600 orang yang meninggal dan sekitar 800 orang diantaranya mendapat luka berat atas insiden itu.

Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Noel dan juga Serah terhitung sebagai korban, walau Serah bersama Prompto dan seekor Moogle lah yang telah memusnahkan mahluk mengerikan yang disebut Leviathan itu.

Ignis mulai pulih walau kini ia masih terbaring didalam tenda palang merah, sedangkan Noel dan Gladiolus sedang menjalani perawatan intensif dari para tim medis. Mereka kehilangan banyak ion dan oksigen dalam tubuh sehingga selang infus harus tertanam pada hidung mereka. Menjadi santapan seekor Leviathan bukan hal sepele, walau bisa diobati dengan singkat menggunakan mantra _Curaga_ milik seekor Moogle, tetapi mereka masih seorang manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat.

Bayangkan saja asam lambung hampir menghancurkan mereka, beruntung Prompto dapat menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya dengan kondisi utuh. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa berguna dalam satu hal yang terbilang sulit.

Prompto mendesah pasrah, walau seluruh kawannya selamat namun tetap saja pemuda Argentum ini tidak bisa menenangkan jiwannya. Noctis masih belum ditemukan, terlebih yang mulia raja tidak tahu menahu soal hal ini. Ia yakin jika suatu saat ia pulang kenegaranya si pirang beserta kawan-kawannya ini sudah di sambut dengan sebuah hukuman setimpal. Yah, walau sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Prompto dan kawan-kawan melainkan kehendak Noctis sendiri. Prompto tahu itu.

'_Bagaimana dengan Lightning?'_

Prompto baru ingat jika ia terpisah dengan Lightning saat berada di Accordo. Semenjak kejadian besar itu, Prompto tidak mendengar kabar atau pun bisa melihat Lightning dalam daftar korban yang dievakuasi, tidak terkecuali dengan daftar korban yang meninggal atas bencana besar ini. Prompto dibuat amat takut, seharusnya ia bisa lebih sigap saat menghentikan Lightning. Ia tahu kalau Lightning bersi keras untuk menemukan Noctis, tetapi hal ini bukan lah hal yang ia inginkan.

"Lightning…"

"Kau kenal dengan kakak ku?"

Suara familiar itu menggugahkan Prompto dari relungnya, kini ia menatap wajah Serah seraya menangkap sebuah botol minuman ion yang dilemparkan pemudi itu. Serah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Prompto, botol minuman isotonik bermerek serupa ada pada genggaman tangannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Hampir sekitar dua tahun. Ia menjadi guru di negara Lucis dan belum kembali pulang ke Accordo."

Sebenarnya Prompto ingin bilang hal yang sesungguhnya pada Serah, namun menatap wajah sedih itu membuat pemuda Argentum ini memundurkan niat. Ia merasa tidak tega dengan apa yang telah menimpa Serah beberapa jam lalu, dan kini ia harus menelan bulat-bulat hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Prompto mengerti jika hal ini diberitahukan dalam kondisi yang tidak tepat, akan menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Aku teman dekatnya di Lucis. Yah, cuman… tidak terlalu dekat. Kami hanya bertemu sebulan sekali, itu pun akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali bertemu." Dustanya, menghindari rasa canggung jika ia enggan untuk menjawab.

Walau perih, namun Prompto berusaha menelannya, Prompto juga dibuat kahwatir bukan main! Ia hampir depresi saat sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Lightning, namun entah firasat macam apa yang memberitahukannya kalau Lightning baik-baik saja. Sugesti atau bukan, ia memilih untuk mempertahankan perasaan itu untuk tidak pergi.

Serah tersenyum manis pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Rupanya kakak punya banyak teman pria yah di Lucis."

"E? memangnya dia tidak punya teman disini?"

"Bukan begitu, dia hanya bergaul dalam satu lingkar pertemanan sewaktu ia tinggal disini. Fang, Snow, Hope, Vanille, Sazh dan yang lainnya sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Terlebih ia bilang tidak bisa menambah anggota keluarga lain, namun nyatanya dia punya seorang teman pria saat pindah ke Lucis. Mengagetkan sekali."

"O-Oh.. begitu ya."

Prompto baru tahu tentang hal itu. Selama dua tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa membongkar sifat asli Lightning. Wanita itu terkadang asam, manis, asin, bahkan tidak jarang bersikap cuek dengan omongannya yang pedas dan singkat itu. Lightning itu seperti semua makanan favorit dunia yang dicampur menjadi satu. Namun itu lah daya tarik tersendiri miliknya, jarang sekali Prompto bisa menemukan wanita macam Lightning. Kalau sudah baik ia akan melakukan hal baik pula sampai tuntas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Apa Lightning punya pacar di Lucis? Kau bilang kau ini temannya kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Serah yang seperti itu membuat kedua telapak tangan Prompto basah dengan keringat dingin. Bukan sebuah kepanikan yang melanda dirinya, tetapi rasa-rasanya lebih mirip dengan membiarkan sebuah pisau terlempar tepat pada dadanya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ya, mengingat kalau Lightning selalu saja mengikuti Noctis, walau Lightning sesungguhnya bukan lah tipe wanita seperti Stella, namun Prompto juga merasa cemburu saat Lightning selalu mementingkan Noctis sebagai prioritas utamanya.

"A-ah! Soal itu aku kurang tau." Singkat kalimat untuk menjauhkannya dari pembicaraan macam begitu.

'_Oh Dewa! Tolong bicarakan hal lain saja.'_

Begitu batin Prompto berteriak atas nama Dewa dan Dewi diatas sana. Namun dari wajah Serah, kelihatannya dia belum puas mendapatkan jawaban begitu dari Prompto. Semakin ia tatap kedua mata perempuan itu, semakin gugup pula dirinya karena takut ditanya tentang hal yang sangat sulit baginya tuk memberikan jawaban.

Namun bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar lewat mulut Serah, melainkan sebuah kekehan. Prompto agak bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Kenapa tertawa? Si pirang hanya bisa melempar ekspresi bingung pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu? Yang aku lihat dari mu jauh dari apa yang kau katakana padaku. Kau menganggap Light lebih dari teman ya?"

Sekali lagi, Prompto merasa dadanya telah ditancapkan sebuah pisau, namun kali ini ukurannya lebih besar. Pernyataan itu membuat mulutnya bungkam, kedua iris biru milik pemuda itu mengecil saat menatap pada lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia dibuat terdiam bak patung kesatria Veritas didalam kuil Lindzei.

Kenapa perbincangan ini mengarah pada status yang lebih buruk? Serah tidak tahu jika Prompto mulai sakit jika diingatkan dengan masalah itu. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat sakit. Ingin ia buang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, namun apa daya? hati selalu menginginkan apa yang ia mau.

Dengan berat napas Prompto baru bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak menyukainya dalam segi itu. Aku menyayanginya sebagai teman."

Begitu, ya, Prompto akan membuat perkataan itu semakin jelas. Ia tidak mau memaksa Lightning untuk berbalik mencintainya, seorang perempuan memang seharusnya mendapatkan lelaki yang mereka rasa baik untuk kehidupan mereka.

Prompto bukan orang yang menyerah sebelum berperang. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tidak, ia akan tumbuh dengan lebih dewasa dari apa yang ia alami. Sebuah penolakan samar dari Lightning, ini sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya. Prompto akan menjadi pribadi yang dewasa, ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya sendiri terjungkir, juga tidak mau membuat wanita yang ia sayangi merasa terusik. Kasih sayang itu cukup lewat hati saja, sebuah pemaksaan hanya berujung kesialan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

~Ω~

Noctis memutuskan untuk terduduk sesaat, memulihkan seluruh tenaga yang telah ia kuras dalam tubuhnya. Lightning hanya terdiam dan duduk tidak jauh dari pangeran bersurai hitam itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kita keluar dari tempat ini?"

Spontan, Noctis merasakan sebuah bayangan melewat dihadapannya. Aroma kuat yang tercium seperti buah apel mulai berhembus disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kekehan anak kecil yang terdengar familiar menyambut kuping Noctis.

Samael muncul dihadapan Noctis sambil memasang senyum seraya menyodorkan buah berkulit emas pada genggaman tangannya.

"Buah dari pohon Yggdrasil adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari tempat ini."

* * *

"_O'er rotted soil. Kepada tanah yang terlahir untuk berdampingan dengan langit dan lautan. Dikala senja tiba, dikala mentari telah terlelap, dikala lingkar hidup berhenti untuk berkembang. Kalian lah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu saat mereka, mahluk berakal budi melaung ketakutan mereka bagai waham yang tak berujung."_

"_Time Finish, has arrived."_

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
